


daddy hyunjin

by seungjined



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Lowercase, M/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, baby jino, chanlix too, daddy hyunjin, just slight, minsung are seungmin's best friends, papa seungmin, this is cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjined/pseuds/seungjined
Summary: where in kim seungmin got pregnant and hwang hyunjin is the father.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 64





	1. prologue

everyone kept on saying that kim seungmin was so lucky to have hwang hyunjin as his boyfriend  
  
they said that they suited each other so much, that they were inseparable, that they were meant for each other  
  
hwang hyunjin was rich, and well...seungmin wasn't, one of the things that people envied him for, being so lucky to have a catch of a guy as rich as hyunjin  
  
for seungmin, their life status was nothing, that even though hyunjin was rich, he didn't make seungmin feels like he's way more lower than him, he always make seungmin feel special, like a prince.  
  
he thought hyunjin loves him.  
  
_but he thought wrong._  
  
"i'm breaking up with you"  
  
that was hyunjin's exact words right after that night that seungmin have gave his whole to the latter. yes, something happened between them and seungmin doesn't regret anything.  
  
but now he's regretting what happened.  
  
"are you kidding me?" seungmin scoffed, smile fading as hyunjin's cold face didn't change at all.  
  
"i didn't stutter, did i?" the latter answered.  
  
"i'm being serious here hwang hyunjin! stop playing with me!" seungmin yelled, pushing hyunjin on his chest. "right after what happened last night?" he trailed off, raged visible on his eyes.  
  
"i regret doing that with you, that wasn't eveb supposed to happen" hyunjin fired back. "i should be doing that thing with someone i love...with a girl, and not a guy"  
  
it was as if seungmin's world fell apart. hyunjin's words hit him like a damn truck as his heart clenched in so much pain. he didn't know that words could break him so much as silent tears rolled down his cheeks, he looks up at the taller who was just watching him, as if he didn't said something that might us well kill seungmin.  
  
"can you fucking hear yourself right now, hwang hyunjin? so all this time you didn't really fucking love me? what the fuck?! so you wanted a girl?" seungmin exclaimed through gritted teeth, fists clenched as he can feel himself shaking.  
  
"you're an asshole, a fucking asshole!" he yelled as he threw punches towards the taller who was just letting him do it, not until seungmin punched him right onto his right eye, that's when he held seungmin's hand and stopped him from hitting him.  
  
"there are two sides to every story but you're a jerk in both of them!" seungmin raged, struggling from hyunjin's hold. "let go of me!" he yelled.  
  
hyunjin did, pushing seungmin, enough forced for the latter to moved steps away from him. he glared at him, face stern and cold as he spoke with a cold tone.  
  
"i didn't really love you, that's why i'm breaking up with you. someone as rich as me can't be with someone as poor as you" he acquired. seungmin walked to him and gave him a slap, in both cheeks.  
  
seungmin thought that hyunjin loves him even though he's not as rich as him.  
  
but he _thought wrong_ , _**again**_.  
  
"i fucking hate you, hwang hyunjin"  
  
those are seungmin's last words for the latter before giving him one last slap as he leaves him, tears flowing down his cheeks as he reached his small apartment.  
  
almost three weeks of crying and moving on, leaving alone with himself and continuing life, seungmin had thought that everything's going great for him, with working regular at this coffee shop and having friends comforting and supporting him, everything was going smoothly.  
  
not until he noticed how much he's always vomiting almost every morning, at first he thought he just ate rotten fruit during dinner but it worries him when it continued happening, also add the fact that he was having weird cravings that even his friend pointed out how weird his cravings are.  
  
having a huge hint of what probably is happening to him, seungmin went to buy what he needed to give a confirmation of his conclusion.  
  
once he was done of the procedure, he never thought that his life could even be more miserable that how it was already. it was as if the world around him stop rotating and his focus was only on the kit on his hand.  
  
two lines.  
  
positive.  
  
the thought of having a baby have never crossed his mind even before he did that thing with hyunjin. he thought the latter had used a protection or something as coming outside seungmin...but again, he thought wrong.  
  
_**and now he's pregnant...and hyunjin is the father.**_


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungmin works at a cafe.

"here's your order, thanks for coming" seungmin showed his warm smile as he handed the order to the customer in front of him.  
  
"have a nice day" he added as the customer smiled back before turning back and leaving the shop.  
  
once the customer, which was the last for his shift that afternoon, had left, seungmin's smile faded as he sighed, turning around and walking inside the employees room to change from his work clothes into his fresh casual clothes. once he's done changing and arranging his stuffs, that's when the next worker entered the room.  
  
"hi, seungmin!" renjun beamed, walking into his locker to put his stuff inside as seungmin hummed and muttered a soft "hi, renjun"  
  
"you going home?" renjun questioned closing his locker door as he held out a paper bag towards seungmin. "here, jaemin baked some cookies and jeno told me to bring some for you. i know he'll like this"  
  
seungmin smiled, wearing his backpack as he got the paper bag from the latter. "thank you, i was supposed to buy him something to eat but i guess i'll give him this instead. less expenses" he giggled, gripping the handle of the paper bag.  
  
"tell that cute little one that uncle renjun said hi" renjun giggled, waving his hands to seungmin who did the same and telling a soft "i will" before exiting the employees room and out of the shop.  
  
seungmin walked towards the bus stop, sighing in relief as he was able to enter the bus that was almost living. he sat on the seat beside the window as he watched the busy street outside. it only took him seven minutes before he reached his stop, he tapped his card as he got out of the bus. it will be another five minutes of walking before he reach his place.  
  
"good afternoon ahjussi" seungmin politely greeted, bowing slightly to the guard of his old apartment building.  
  
"oh seungmin, good afternoon. how's your day?" the guard happily greeted back. seungmin chuckled slightly as he entered the gate.  
  
"still the same hectic day at the coffee shop ahjussi" he answered as he waved goodbye to the guard and went to the stairs, climbing up into the second floor, he got his door key from his jeans pocket.  
  
once he reached his door, he put the key in and turned it, he heard the clicking sound before he pushed it open, silence welcomed him as he get rid of his shoes and put it neatly at the side of the entrance.  
  
"i'm home" he announced, entering the small living room as he put his backpack and the paper bag on the sofa. his forehead creased in confusion as he looked around, no one's answering him, which was really unusual. his apartment was always noisy whenever he comes home.  
  
"jisung?" he called his friend.  
  
he was so busy calling out and thinking that maybe they left and went somewhere that he didn't notice a small figure coming out of the kitchen and slowly walking in silence behind him.  
  
"jin— oh my goodness!" seungmin shrieked halfway in calling out when he felt two small arms hugging his legs.  
  
"papa!" a small voice called out, followed with a loud laughter, making seungmin sighed and smiled in relief as his child let go and went in front of him, raising his arms, signalling his father to carry him.  
  
"jino" seungmin called, carrying the baby and kissing his cheeks afterwards, making the baby giggle. "aish, where's your uncle jisung? you two are making fun of me again" he scolded jokingly, booping the baby's nose.  
  
"uncle jiji" the baby bobbled as he pointed behind seungmin and laughed, clapping his hands excitedly.  
  
seungmin turned and saw his friend walking towards him and his son with a cheeky grin, seungmin rolled his eyes playfully as he greeted his friend "hey, thanks for taking care of jino, hope he behaved"  
  
jisung shook his head, pinching both cheeks of jino as he cooed "it's nothing, who would not want to take care of this cute little fella?" the baby giggled and hugged seungmin, burying his face on his papa's shoulder.  
  
"sweetie, i have something for you, uncle jaemin baked cookies for you again" seungmin told his son who raised his head immediately, making the two adults giggled.  
  
"cookies? jino loves uncle nana's cookies!" the baby beamed.  
  
"aigoo, let's have dinner first before you have them, okay, baby?" seungmin reminded, jino smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "yes papa!"  
  
seungmin turned to jisung, "you staying for dinner?" he asked, only to be answered with jisung's apologetic smile.  
  
"i can't, i'll be out with minho" jisung answered. jino shot up at the mention of his uncle minho.  
  
"jino misses uncle minmin" the baby muttered, jisung cooed and pinched the baby's cheek. "me and your uncle minmin will visit you again next time" he assured jino.  
  
"yay!" the baby cheered while clapping his hands. seungmin watched as jisung went to get his backpack from the sofa and walked him towards the apartment door while still carrying jino who was clinging on his neck.  
  
"will you be free again tomorrow to take care of jino? my shift will be from nine in the morning till 3 in the afternoon" seungmin asked, hoping that jisung will say yes.  
  
jisung smiled. "of course, i'll see if minho could come with me so jino could see him" jisung answered, earning a sigh of relief from seungmin.  
  
"thanks so much jisung" seungmin said wholeheartedly. jisung gave him a genuine smile.  
  
"you know you're always welcome, it's hard taking care of a child alone without having a high paying job. i'll give a hand as long as i can, seungmin. we're best friends afterall" jisung told seungmin who was moved by his words. he's so lucky to have a best friend as true and kind as jisung.  
  
"i don't know what might have happened to me if you weren't there two years ago, jisung" seungmin muttered, a sad smile appearing on his face as sad forgotten memories entered his mind.  
  
jisung grabbed seungmin's right hand and squeezed it lightly, smiling softly at his best friend. "be strong, we don't know what would possibly happen by the next days, weeks, months or even years. you're here right now, with jino, and with a purpose to live. i'll always be by your side" he encouraged.  
  
"papa, why you crying?" jino asked in a tiny voice as he saw his papa crying, he frowned as he wiped the tears off of his papa's face. "papa no crying, papa ugly"  
  
seungmin snorted at his child's word even though he was crying, he stopped crying and smiled at his child. "papa's not crying, something just went into my eyes, baby" he assured jino before turning to jisung and smiling at him.  
  
"thank you jisung, i'll see you tomorrow. you should probably go now, minho must be waiting" seungmin told his best friend who seems to remember that he still need to go to his boyfriend, minho.  
  
"oh right, cheer up, minnie" jisung beamed as he lightly tapped the latter's shoulder who nodded at him before turning to jino and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "see you tomorrow, little one"  
  
with one last wave of goodbye for jisung, seungmin and jino went back inside the apartment. seungmin put jino down the sofa as he got the paper bag and walked inside their apartment's little kitchen. he put the paper bag on the kitchen counter as he prepared their dinner, which was black been noodles that the kind boss of him gave for him to cook. good thing because he still have few days to get his monthly salary which was just enough for the rent payment, other important things for the apartment and some groceries.  
  
"jino is hungry" jino whined, walking into the kitchen and climbing into his chair on the dining area.  
  
seungmin smiled and put the plate of jino's dinner on the table. "here you go, baby", he then handed the baby his training chopsticks before sitting on his own seat and having his own dinner.  
  
seungmin watched silently as his child eat the black been noodles messily yet happily. he smiled at jino's cuteness.  
  
"yummy!" jino beamed, showing his smile to his papa, his dimples and eye smile appearing, one of the few things that he got from his father.  
  
hyunjin. jino looks exactly like him.  
  
seungmin shook his head at the thought of jino's father. he wasn't supposed to be thinking of him, it's been two years and the latter must be enjoying his life right now, clue less of the fact that he has a child, which seungmin decided not to inform him because they were over and he hate the latter so much for leaving him after all that happened.  
  
 _jino doesn't deserve a father like hwang hyunjin._


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone shows up at the cafe.

seungmin woke up at the sound of his alarm. he immediately turned it off to not wake jino who was still sleeping soundly beside him. he yawned and stretched as he leaned down to give the baby a kiss on the forehead, his first routine in the morning actually.  
  
it's six in the morning, his shift will be at nine. he stayed sat on the bed as he watched jino sleeps so peacefully, a sad smile appearing on his face as he suddenly felt bad for his child. he reached his right hand and played with his child's soft lacks as he thought of things.  
  
almost three years since hwang hyunjin broke up with him and learned that he was pregnant of their child. the thought of telling the latter about the child never crossed seungmin's mind as he hates him so much, for him, hyunjin shouldn't know about jino. seungmin is scared of the thought of hyunjin denying the child, that would be the worse. so even though he needed to take care of jino and work for him, alone, he don't care. his son is more than enough to give him strength and keep him going in this cruel world.   
  
his child is the best thing that happened in his life, afterall.  
  
"i'm sorry for you'll grow without a daddy, kim jino" seungmin muttered, kissing jino's forehead as he wiped a single tear that rolled off his cheeks.  
  
kim jino. yes, even though hwang is supposed to be the surname of the child, seungmin made it after his surname, kim. he don't have a reason to make his son's name a hwang for they're over, hyunjin had nothing to do with them anymore. seungmin is well aware that time will come and jino will ask about why seungmin is the only one taking care of him, why don't he has a daddy. that moment is one of those moments that seungmin is actually scared off, because what would he tell to his child?  
  
the real things like "your daddy left me, left us" and "he doesn't love us" or would he lie and tell him, "he's just far away" and "he'll come soon"?  
  
seungmin is clueless, so as much as he can, he don't want his son to be hurt, away from any pain that hyunjin could bring to him.   
  
his work at the coffee shop right now is enough for them to live, plus the help of jisung and his other close friends. they're so kind and nice and love jino so much as if the baby is their own child. as long as they have a shelter and something to eat, it's all fine for seungmin, and of course, as long as jino is with him, he'll continue fighting in this cruel life.  
  
he don't have parents, they're long gone, ever since seungmin came out to them as gay. no, he's totally fine with it. they've never  
  
"good morning, papa" jino called in a groggy voice, rolling over to lay and bury his face on his papa's legs.   
  
seungmin smiled, this is one of those moments that he always cherish. his son is just precious that every cute, simple moments with him are special.  
  
"good morning, my baby" seungmin cooed in a sweet voice, holding jino and carrying him to sit on his lap. jino yawned as he circled his arm around his papa's neck and buried his face on it.  
  
seungmin chuckled and kissed jino's rosy cheek. "you hungry, baby?" he questioned, standing up while still carrying jino and walked out of their small room. the baby nodded. "jino wanna eat pancakes" he mumbled.  
  
"okay, papa will make pancakes for baby jino" seungmin declared sweetly, putting jino down on the sofa and opening the television, putting on a children show. "papa will make pancakes, baby jino should behave and watch television while waiting for papa, okay, baby?" jino nodded excitedly, seungmin smiled and gave jino another kiss on the cheek before proceeding to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
halfway through finishing cooking the pancakes, a knocked and door was heard before jino yelled "jino will open the door!" and then a running sound reaches the kitchen. seungmin chuckled, putting the last piece of pancake on the plate before washing his hands and exiting the kitchen after.  
  
"uncle jiji! uncle minmin!" seungmin heard the baby's high pitch voice, followed by laughters which seungmin assumed were from jisung and minho.  
  
"your child sure is so energetic in the morning" minho pointed out jokingly as he saw seungmin who chuckled at his words. minho giggled too as he turned to jisung who was carrying the baby and pinched jino's cheeks. "good morning, little one, your uncle jiji told me that you misses me. i miss you too!" minho cooed.  
  
jino giggled as he exclaimed an "i missed you, uncle minmin". jisung pouted and acted like he was sad. "you don't miss your uncle jiji?" he asked in a sad voice. jino was convinced of his acting and leaned in to give him a kiss on cheek. "jino misses uncle jiji too" he said softly. jisung squealed as he hugged the baby tighter, rubbing his cheek on jino's.  
  
minho just chuckled at this as seungmin shake his head at jisung's silliness. "have you guys eaten breakfast?" he asked the two as they entered the dining area. they both shook their head.  
  
"i've made pancakes" he pertained to the pancakes on the table. "let's eat" he said as they all sat. jisung put the baby on his seat as he happily ate the pancakes.  
  
"jino loves pancakes" the baby beamed while chewing the pancake seungmin gave him, they all giggled.  
  
"of course you do, baby, but don't talk while your mouth is full" seungmin reminded softly, jino nodding in understanding as he continued eating.  
  
seungmin was first to finished eating, he stood up and put his plates and utensils in the sink before turning to jisung and minho, giving them an apologetic smile. "i gotta prepare and go to work" he told them.  
  
jisung shook his hands and gave him a smile. "no worries, minnie. we'll take care of this cheeky kid" he giggled, wiping the whipped cream off of jino's cheek. minho nodded.  
  
"yeah, seungmin. go on or you'll be late"   
  
seungmin gave them a smile and nodded before he went off to take a bath and prepare for work, leaving jino with his uncles. he always felt bad in leaving jino for work in the hands of him s friends, but what can he do? he needs to work so that they'll have money for their needs. good thing that seungmin have friends that he can rely on when it comes to taking care of his son.  
  
after preparing, seungmin got his backpack as he went to the living room where the three are finally settled after eating. seungmin went to jino who was playing on the floor mat where his few toys and coloring books are, and kneeled down face to face with the baby. jino looked up at him and gave him a smile, his dimples showing.  
  
"papa, you will leave baby jino, again?" it was quick for jino's smile to turn into a frown, putting down the toy car that he was playing and pouted to seungmin.  
  
it was always like this, seungmin leaving for work and jino being sad, which always makes seungmin sad too.   
  
seungmin caress the baby's cheeks and gave him a soft smile. "stay here with your uncle jiji and uncle minho, okay? if you behave papa will be back later with your favorite cake " he told his so softly, kissing his forehead afterwards.  
  
"cake? yay!" jino cheered. "yes, cake!" seungmin cheered together with his child before he stood up and pat jino's head lightly. "behave, okay, baby?"  
  
"yes, papa! jino will behave" the baby answered cheekily.  
  
seungmin smiled fondly at his child who continued playing with his toys before turning to jisung and minho, giving them a smile. "take care of jino and i swear you two, don't do something unholy" he scolded. minho and jisung looked at each other before laughing, nodding to seungmin.  
  
"don't worry, we'll behave like jino" jisung chuckled.  
  
seungmin rolled his eyes. "that was all what you guys said the last time the two of you took care of jino. only for me to see you two in my kitchen making out" he pointed out, whispering the last part so jino won't hear   
  
"jino was sleeping that time! he didn't see anything" minho defended, jisung agreeing with a "yeah"  
  
seungmin shook his head. sometimes he wonders why he has a friend like them, but he's still thankful of them.  
  
"whatever you two say, i'm leaving" seungmin announced.  
  
minho carried jino and all of them walked towards the apartment door. seungmin gave jino one last kiss on the forehead before waving goodbye.  
  
"see you later, papa!"   
  
seungmin arrived at the cafe he works at twenty minutes earlier.he put his things on the employees room and changed into his uniform, wearing his apron as he wiped the counter top. he was wiping a table when wooyoung, a co-worker with the same shift like him entered the shop.  
  
"good morning, wooyoung hyung" seungmin greeted, wooyoung doing the same.  
  
"it's almost nine, can you flipped the sign into open?" he politely asked wooyoung who nodded and muttered an "of course"  
  
after wiping the tables, they both went into their own places as another co-worker of them arrived, changbin, a close friend of both seungmin and wooyoung even though seungmin and wooyoung aren't that close.  
  
"morning" changbin greeted them as he went to his place, the two greeted him back.  
  
their work started when customers starting piling inside the shop, seungmin was assigned on the counter to get customer's order while the other two makes and gives out the orders.  
  
"here's your change, thank you" seungmin smiled at the customer as he handed their change.   
  
it was almost noon, customers got fewer for they're surely having their lunch instead of having cakes and coffees. seungmin handed the change of the customer as he bend down to check the baked cakes and pastries, it's also his job to check and count of them. he heard the cafe bell ring but he chose to finish counting the blueberry cheesecakes before he went back up, only to be surprised by the identity of the customer.  
  
"good afternoon, what's your...order..." he trailed off, it was as if he lost every piece of words that he can say.  
  
the smile that he put on before he went back up immediately turned down as he stare at the person in front, eyes widening as he had sure that it was really him.  
  
"seungmin?" the customer called in a whiper, as shocked as seungmin as they stare into each other.  
  
of all places, of all cafes in seoul, why do he ended up here at the cafe where seungmin is working?  
  
 _why are you here?_  
  
 **"hyunjin"**


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second chance?

"hyunjin"  
  
he was wearing a business suit, he probably went out of his company to grab some coffee, a car, which he assumed was hyunjin's car was parked outside. seungmin noticed how nothing really changed in the latter's feature. he looks more mature, more intimidating, more handsome, but that won't change the fact that seungmin hates him. the fact that hyunjin looks richer and doing greater in life just make seungmin hate him more.  
  
how can hyunjin looks so fine and well off while here he is who needs to work extra harde to live for himself and their child.  
  
"i didn't know that you work here" hyunjin spoke, looking around awkwardly, it was as if he's calculating everything that he'll do or say. seungmin didn't answer and just look at him sharply, clearing his throat, composing himself.  
  
you should keep your cool, kim seungmin. just pretend that you don't know him.  
  
seungmin can't yell at him, he can't hurt him, punch him or lush out at him because he's at work. he's the worker while hyunjin's the customer who have the every rights to remove him from his current job by just reporting him for bad accommodation, and seungmin can't have that now.  
  
"what's your order, sir?" seungmin questioned, trying to calm himself, but his last word ended up forced and bitter from his mouth. he shouldn't be affected by the other's presence.  
  
it's hyunjin that should be affected, he left me. his lost, not mine. seungmin thought.  
  
hyunjin looks so stiff, he looks like he'll gonna poop his pants or something when he turned to look at seungmin in the eye. seungmin stared back, scoffing inwardly when hyunjin was the first to avert his gaze.  
  
hyunjin cleared his throat, loosing his tie slightly as if it was choking when it wasn't really as he say his order.  
  
"one ice americano, please"  
  
hyunjin then held his card to seungmin who get it, for a moment, their fingers touch and seungmin doesn't bother, while hyunjin was quick to retrieved his hands as if he was pricked or burned. seungmin doesn't know if his presence is too much for hyunjin or if the latter is just mocking him. either ways, he don't give a single fuck.  
  
"that's 2.95$, here's your card" seungmin said politely as he held back the card, careful not to touch hyunjin.  
  
not that he mind touching the latter though, but it looks like hyunjin will die upon the brush of their fingers earlier so seungmin is doing him a favor.  
  
"one ice americano!" changbin announced, placing hyunjin's order on the counter, but once he saw hyunjin, he stared at him longer, eyes squinting as if trying to remember where he'd seen the latter.  
  
"you look familiar, sir" changbin pointed out, face serious.  
  
changbin had known the story of jisung but he doesn't know hyunjin personally, it was jisung, minho and felix, his other best friend who were there at the beginning and changbin came when felix introduced him as a boyfriend and throughout there, maybe he'd seen a picture or two of hyunjin.  
  
seungmin sighed. "hyung, go back to your place" he told the older before turning to hyunjin, giving him his order. "here's your order sir, thanks for visiting coffee district, come back again" he politely bid, although there's a part of him that tells him to say that he don't want hyunjin back in the cafe.  
  
changbin shrugged, turning back to go back to his place but seungmin raises his brows when hyunjin was still standing in front of the counter (good things there's no customer next to him), but seungmin wants him gone in front of him already.  
  
hyunjin froze on his spot, he looks like he was thinking deep to himself as he hold his coffee in hands. seungmin know him way too much, and he is certain that other than being nervous, hyunjin wants to say something but he's contemplating.  
  
even this personality of him didn't change. seungmin thought, sighing and eyeing hyunjin sharply.  
  
"do you still need anything?" seungmin questioned rather irritated as he forgot to say 'sir'  
  
"uhm..." hyunjin contemplates, scratching his neck. "uhm..i-i just...uh.." he stutters, and it's seriously giving seungmin a headache, specially when he saw a customer entering the cafe.  
  
"look, if you want to say something, say it but if you don't have anything to say, then leave. i'm working and there's a customer coming for goodness sake" seungmin snapped, hyunjin is getting into his nerves and he can't keep it anymore. rolling his eyes at hyunjin, the latter gave him a rather sad? bitter? smile?  
  
"it's nice to finally meet you, after two years of finding you" hyunjin said, but seungmin quiet don't hear his last words so he'd only raised his brows as he shook his head and scoffed.  
  
"no, it's not nice to see you, so if you mind? please, get lost?" seungmin asked, sounding rather casual that he can see that it's making hyunjin even more nervous.  
  
should seungmin feel bad? nah, hyunjin deserves him for leaving him at a time when he needed him the most.  
  
hyunjin flashed a bitter smile, nodding, muttering an, "alright, i'll leave" before turning back and walking away.  
  
seungmin can't help himself but let out a rather bitter laugh as he gave a comment to hyunjin's words. "yeah, leave. that's where you're good at, better than in bed" he sounds so serious.  
  
hyunjin stopped from walking, frozen on his spot, but he was quick to nod and walk away again, not saying any word. seungmin watched as hyunjin exited the cafe and entered his car, driving off. seungmin was left with anger in his heart.  
  
did that hit you? that's the fucking truth.  
  
"uhmm...one cafe latte, please"  
  
seungmin snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the customer, he bowed down and muttered an apology before taking her order, good thing it was a regular customer, the kind old lady that had taken a soft spot in seungmin's heart.  
  
"aigoo, our seungminnie" the old lady giggled softly as he got her order from seungmin who gave her a smile, waiting for her next words. the lady then gestured him to lower down his head so she can whisper to him.  
  
seungmin, even though, confused, still leaned down, and he didn't know that the words the old lady whispered to him will haunt him like that.  
  
his shift that day ended, seungmin went out of the employees room, bidding farewell to renjun who was now taking part on the counter, before he went out of the cafe. the afternoon air hitting his skin as he sigh in content before turning to walk home. his apartment is just few blocks away from his workplace so he doesn't need to take the bus.  
  
he took his time in walking, deep in his thought as he still makes sure that he don't bumped into someone or something.  
  
"never judge a person for their mistakes, judge a person on how they fix them. everyone deserves a second chance"  
  
the old lady's words rung into seungmin's mind again. just what does she mean by those words? it's not as if she knows what's happening in his life, or was it a pure coincidence? because it is not the first time that the old lady said some inspirational thingies to him.  
  
 _did she hear hyunjin and i earlier?_  
  
upon that though, seungmin stopped walking. that's right, he had something as closed to heated argument with hyunjin earlier, maybe the old lady read upon him and saw how much anger he holds for hyunjin.  
  
"second chance?" seungmin muttered to himself.  
  
he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone approaching him from behind.  
  
"seungmin"  
  
seungmin yelped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, as a reflex, he jumped away and turned to look at the culprit, and he was shock to see that it him again.  
  
"hyunjin"  
  
"seungmin, please, let's talk" hyunjin pleaded, hope was visible in his eyes but there was also sadness and regrets.  
  
 _hyunjin, does he really deserve a second chance after what he did?_


	5. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jino asked about his daddy.

"we've got nothing to talk about, hwang" seungmin told through, gritted teeth, turning around and walking away, clenching his face.  
  
second chance. it's hard to give hyunjin that when he had hurt seungmin so much. seungmin just can't give him that, he doesn't even forgive him, he hates him so much, he just can't.  
  
"seungmin, please" hyunjin pleaded, getting a hold of seungmin's hand, which seungmin yanked away.  
  
"don't touch me!" seungmin exclaimed, shaking in anger as he tries to hold himself, there are people, they're in the sidewalks where people are passing by, he don't want to make a scene in the middle to many people.  
  
"just—" seungmin paused, sighing to calm himself as he turned away. "just leave, please. i don't wanna see you, anymore. we've got nothing to talk about"   
  
"don't even try to follow me"  
  
after his words he ran away as fast as he could, trying not to bump into people. he looked back as he stopped running, seeing no sign of hyunjin. seungmin sighed, looking around and found out that he's already on the block just next to the block of his apartment complex.  
  
seeing no people, he felt his legs loosing strength as he leaned on the nearest wall, sliding down as he cried out, letting all the anger and emotions that he felt for hyunjin. it feels like every pain that he felt before came rushing towards him all at once when he saw hyunjin earlier.   
  
"why do he need to show up now that everything's going fine" seungmin muttered under his breath, sniffing and sobbing at the process.   
  
another thing is, there's a part of him earlier that wanted hyunjin to follow him but he remembered jino, if hyunjin will follow him, there's a possibility that he'll meet jino, their child. knowing hyunjin, he maybe was a like a child and really oblivious, but seungmin knows too well that hyunjin won't take long to realize that jino is his child. heck, you won't think twice to believe that jino is hyunjin's child because they look so much a like.  
  
seungmin's heart was telling him to talk hyunjin, to let tha latter explain himself, but seungmin's mind says otherwise, telling him no because he'll just end up hurting again, and seungmin doesn't want that. he's stock again between his heart and mind.  
  
after crying and just staying there, seungmin decided to stand up, composing himself and wiping his tear-stained face, jisung and minho won't probably let him slide if they see him at this state. and jino, he'll be sad if he'll see seungmin like this.  
  
"baby jino don't like papa crying"   
  
seungmin smiled as he remembered his baby's cute voice saying those words. he sighed, feeling more fine, all in the help of his precious angel. at times like this it's always his child that makes him feel better.  
  
  
👶  
  
"dude, you looks like shit"  
  
seungmin sent jisung a glare, he'd just entered the apartment and that's what jisung greeted him with.  
  
"ssh! jino might hear you" seungmin scolded and looked around. "where's my baby?"   
  
"he fell asleep, that kid literally play all day, i'm exhausted" minho, who just exited seungmin and jino's room, answered, getting into the couch and flopping beside jisung.  
  
seungmin sighed, sitting on the single couch after he put his backpack somewhere. minho and jisung look at each other, minho looking at jisung as if asking him what's going on and jisung motioning to his eyes, making minho nod in realization.  
  
"so, what made you cry?" jisung questioned his best friend.  
  
seungmin sighed. "it's not a what, it's a who, jisung" he blurts out.  
  
"then, who?" minho questioned.  
  
"it's hyunjin"  
  
"HYUNJIN?!" jisung and minho both exclaimed a little too loud, earning a glare from seungmin.  
  
"shush! jino's sleeping!" he scolded the two as he nodded after. "yeah, he just came into the cafe"   
  
seungmin told jisung and minho exactly what happened earlier, from the part that hyunjin came and until the part that seungmin broke down before going home.  
  
"oh seungmin" jisung said softly, standing up to sit on the armrest of the couch to hug seungmin who looks like he's about to cry again.   
  
"i hate him so much" seungmin muttered, tears flowing down his face as he sobbed. "but... why do i feel like i'm doing it wrong, that i should give him a chance to explain himself even though i am deeply hurt of what he did, for leaving me and jino" he cried out.  
  
jisung and minho stayed silent as they listen to seungmin. jisung was still hugging seungmin and rubbing his back to comfort him. minho broke the ice when it was quiet for a while now.  
  
"minnie, it's probably your parent's extinct that kicking in that's why you feel like you're doing the wrong thing. you want jino to have a complete family, right?" minho said softly. "and besides, hyunjin doesn't even know that you two have a child" he added.  
  
seungmin sniffed, staying quiet as he listens to his hyung. minho is not the type to give advices nor to give his opinions, but when he does, seungmin always get something from his words.  
  
"maybe it's time for you to settle things with hyunjin, it's been what? two years, almost three years. jino's getting older, it won't take time for him to look for a father, well wait— you're also a father, but you already know what i'm trying to say" minho told seungmin, laughing a little at his last words.  
  
jisung could only shake his head at his man's silliness as he turned to seungmin and gave him a smile. "minnie, minho hyung's right. it's not that we're siding with hyunjin, oh you know how much i hate that jerk for hurting and leaving you" jisung's smile then turned to a frown.  
  
"maybe it'll be best for you to talk to him and listen to his explanation. i know it's hard for you because you're deeply hurt, but as a friend, i'm telling you this. giving him a chance won't hurt, especially now that you have jino. but if he hurts you for the second time, i swear minho and i will be the ones to kill him"   
  
seungmin snorted at jisung's last words, making the latter and minho smiled. they both know how much seungmin is having a hard time for being a single parent, they've seen how much he cried when his child is not around to see him. they've seen how much he's working so hard, and leaving jino for them to take care of so just he can have overtimes. seungmin just wants the best for his child and they know that too well.  
  
"thank you to the both of you" seungmin thanked the two as he finally stopped crying, bowing his head low as he let out a slight chuckle. "i don't know what will happen to me if not for both of you, so thank you so much. i'll consider what you guys said to me today" he added as he looked up to them and gave them a genuine smile.  
  
jisung hugged seungmin again, minho giving seungmin a smile. "but i don't know when will i talk to hyunjin, i still don't have the strength to talk to him, i may end up punching him or something close to that"   
  
jisung and minho chuckled. "take all the time you have, seungmin but don't take too long, letting go of the is not easy but you need to focus on the present and what's coming in future" minho advised again. seungmin nodded and smiled.  
  
"hyung, you're too deep with words today, what happened to you?" seungmin joked. minho frowned.  
  
"hey, i'm trying to give good advices here, appreciate my effort" minho sulked, earning chuckles from seungmin and jisung.  
  
"don't worry, hyung, your advices are well appreciated" seungmin assured.  
  
the three of them stayed at the living room, talking to each other until jisung noticed that it's almost six in the evening.  
  
"we gotta leave, seungmin. we kinda have a family dinner with minho's parents" jisung told seungmin, standing up as minho did the same.  
  
"oh yeah, sorry for troubling you two again today, you should've told me that you guys will have an appointment so i shouldn't have called you two to take care of jino"  
  
"oh no no! it's totally fine, who wouldn't want to take care of our cute jino?" jisung assured.  
  
"yes, totally. so no problem" minho seconded.  
  
seungmin thanked them again as the three of them headed to the door. jisung and minho bid their last goodbye as they waved, going off. seungmin went back inside and closed the door.   
  
"papa"  
  
"oh god!"  
  
seungmin shrieked, clutching his chest in shocked because when he turned around he was met with his child standing in front of him.   
  
jino giggled. "baby jino scared papa" the baby teased. seungmin heaved a sigh as he smiled after, crouching down to carry jino and kissed his cheek.  
  
"baby, don't scare papa like that again, i'll have a heart attack" seungmin told his child who only gave him an innocent smile and nodded. seungmin could only shook his head, jino got his silliness from jisung and minho, he's not even surprised because jino basically grew up with those two.  
  
"papa, baby jino is hungry"  
  
"of course, you are, honey, that's basically your famous line. what did your uncles do to you" seungmin chuckled, shaking his head before booping jino's nose as he walked to the kitchen, putting jino down on a chair.  
  
"papa, can baby jino listen to music?" jino questioned when seungmin was looking in the refrigerator for something he can prepare for their dinner. they're running out of foods, he should probably go grocery shopping on his pay day.  
  
"what music does jino wants?" seungmin hummed, getting his phone from the counter and connecting it to the speaker, scrolling to his playlist.  
  
"day6 hyungs,papa!" jino beamed, dancing on his seats. seungmin chuckled and nodded, clicking into day6's song that made jino cheered, congratulations. "yay! thank you, papa!"  
  
"you're welcome, baby"   
  
seungmin continued preparing their dinner while humming to the songs that are playing. he could only shake his head with a big smile on his face whenever jino would jam on the songs with his broken korean. jino was singing the songs even though he can't say the lyrics well.  
  
"aigoo, baby jino is such a good singer" seungmin cheered for jino who giggled and continued singing, giving seungmin a bigger smile.  
  
as seungmin finishes preparing dinner and put them on the table, he sat in front of jino and gave him his plate of foods and glass of water.  
  
"eat up, baby" seungmin reminded as the baby nodded and started eating.  
  
seungmin started eating his own food while watching and looking out for jino from time to time. jino is still a messy eater so, that's why. but seungmin froze from his seat when in the middle of having their dinner, jino asked a question that seungmin never thought that jino will ask so soon. jino looks so innocent as he stopped eating and looked at seungmin with curious and innocent eyes.  
  
"papa, when will baby jino have a daddy?"


	6. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jino met kkami and...hyunjin?

_"when will baby jino have a daddy?"_  
  
_"you'll meet your daddy soon, baby"_  
  
seungmin sighed as he remembers jino's words again. it's been a week since the baby asked that question and seungmin felt so guilty for lying to his child. he don't want to tell a lie to the baby but he don't want jino to be sad either by telling him that hyunjin doesn't even know that he exist. like, how would jino meet hyunjin? he can't just go to hyunjin and tell him they have a child as if it's that easy.  
  
_"hey hyunjin, you kinda released inside me and now we have a child but i didn't tell you because your jerk ass broke up with me and left me"_ yep, no way. seungmin had no idea what to do. he's completely clueless. it's been a week and hyunjin hasn't gone to the cafe since that day seungmin told him he don't wanna see him.  
  
seungmin sighed for the nth time that day. _i pushed him away because i hate him, but why am i regretting it now?_ he thought.  
  
"papa, look!"  
  
seungmin snapped out of his thoughts when jino yelled and came running towards him, holding what looks like a flower. they're currently at the park on an afternoon, it's seungmin's day off so he got the opportunity to go out with jino.  
  
"baby jino got papa a flower" jino giggled, sounding so proud as he handed it to seungmin who held it with a smile. he leaned down to give jino a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"thank you, baby. this is cute"  
  
jino grinned and also leaned in to kiss seungmin on the cheek before running back to the playground where the other kids are to continue playing. seungmin smiled, sitting back on the bench as he looked at the flower with soft gazes. he let out a soft chuckle when he saw that the flower looks like it was hastily pulled, one petal was even missing but seungmin can't help but find it cute because everything that jino does is cute.  
  
seungmin held the flower on his left hand and grabbed his phone from his jeans pocket with his right hand, after checking for jino who's he'd seen playing with another kid near the slides, he looked at the caller and answered when he found out it was chan, his friend who's currently in australia, who was calling. seungmin smiled, answering the call while looking at the flower and playing with it.  
  
"oh chan hyung! omg i miss you, how are you and felix doing there?" seungmin answered excitedly as he heard a chuckle on the other line.  
  
"miss you too mate, we're doing fine, absolutely, we've gone to the desert yesterday and felix is still sleeping right now" chan answered as seungmin heard some shuffling on the other side. "oi felix! wake up bro it's afternoon already" and then he heard a whine, probably from felix.  
  
seungmin giggle. "hey felix" he called a little louder and it only made him chuckle when he heard a rather louder shuffling, probably felix jumping out of bed.  
  
"omg seungmin! i miss you! we'll be back in seoul by next week!" felix said excitedly and seungmin could hear chan saying, "if i knew that seungmin will wake you up i should've called him sooner"  
  
"really? that's nice! i'll tell jisung and minho so we can pick you guys up from the airport" he beamed.  
  
"alright! i badly wanna see jino, i bet that little one is missing his uncle's handsomeness" seungmin heard chan snorting from the other line after felix said that. seungmin chuckled.  
  
"yeah, yeah. he'll be happy to meet you two again..." seungmin trailed off, looking up and around the park to look for jino but there was no sign of his child.  
  
"jino?" seungmin called, standing up from the bench in a hurry as he quickly looked around.  
  
"seungmin? did something happened to jino?" chan asked on the other line with worry.  
  
"hyung, we're at the park and i can't find jino, i'm hanging up, let's talk again some other time" seungmin answered quickly and turned off the call immediately when chan said, "okay, stay calm and don't panic, you'll find jino"  
  
"jino!" seungmin called louder, running towards the playground where jino was earlier, looking around it and checking every corner but jino wasn't there, the kids who jino were playing with earlier are there but his child wasn't there. seungmin's panic risen as he felt cold sweats in nervousness.  
  
"excuse me, but have you seen a child this tall and is wearing a red shirt?" seungmin asked a lady who was there looking for his child, gesturing how tall jino was. seungmin's shoulder slumped when the lady shook her head.  
  
seungmin said a quick thank you and turned around to ask more people in the park, running around and shouting jino's name from time to time. a good twenty minutes have passed and he still haven't found jino. tears started to form on seungmin's eyes as he thought of scenarios that might have happened to the baby.  
  
"oh god, please, i hope jino's fine" seungmin silently prayed as he stopped and leaned his back on a lamp post as he looked around. he's blaming himself for loosing focus on his child earlier. he don't know where jino might be right now, this park is huge.  
  
"papa!"  
  
seungmin was about to walk again and run when a familiar voice made him to stopped abruptly and turned around quickly. it feels like a heavy weight was removed from his shoulders when he saw jino running towards him.  
  
"jino!" seungmin exclaimed in relief and run towards his child, kneeling down and hugging the baby tightly, afraid to lose him again. he broke from the hug held jino's face softly. "baby, where have you been? papa was so scared, i thought i've lost you" he questioned with too much worry.  
  
jino could feel seungmin's hands shaking, so he put his tiny hands on his papa's hands to make him calm. "papa, don't cry" his tiny voice said, seungmin doesn't even notice that he's already crying.  
  
seungmin quickly let go of jino's face to wipe his own eyes with the back of his hands. the nervousness he'd felt earlier had subsided, knowing that jino's in front of him now, safe and sound.  
  
"don't leave papa again so i won't cry, alright?" seungmin told softly and hugged the baby again. he can feel his heart still beating fast because of the adrenaline earlier. he felt jino nodding and looked up at him with a child.  
  
"baby jino won't leave papa again because baby jino doesn't want papa crying" jino said cutely, assuring seungmin with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
seungmin booped jino's nose and gave him a smile before he carried him and stood up. "where have you been baby? papa has been looking for you in this big park" he questioned.  
  
"papa, baby jino saw a cute dog and followed it" jino answered excitedly. seungmin nodded and told his child to continue. "then when baby jino followed the cute dog he saw a big jino, papa"  
  
seungmin's brows rises at what jino said. "big jino? what do you mean by that, baby?" he asked. it's not something scary right? like a doppelganger or something? seungmin shook the thought away and waited for jino to tell the story.  
  
"papa, the man looks like baby jino " jino said innocently and smiled wide, clapping excitedly. seungmin got more confused.  
  
a man that looks like jino? who could that be? seungmin thought for a while and his eyes widened upon a realization that the man might be someone he thought it'll be. jino said that the man looks like him, and there's only one person that looks exactly like him.  
  
"no way" seungmin muttered under his breath and looked at jino who looks really happy and excited.  
  
"baby, do you know where that big jino is?" seungmin questioned softly. jino nodded quickly and pointed behind seungmin.  
  
"there he is, papa" jino answered, giggling when they both heard a bark. seungmin froze from his spot. it's been two years, but he knows that bark too well, he knows who that bark belongs to, and he even knows who's the owner of that dog.  
  
_"kkami..."_ seungmin whispered and turned around slowly and no to surprise, it was the person that he'd expected.  
  
hyunjin stood in front of him with kkami's leash on his right hand. the latter was looking at him with wide eyes, looking from him and to jino alternately. seungmin could see the confusion and many questions in hyunjin's eyes.  
  
"papa, that's uncle jinnie and kkami" jino introduced them excitedly to seungmin. "uncle jinnie! this is my papa minnie" then introduced seungmin to jino.  
  
more confusion had showed on hyunjin's face after hearing the word 'papa' from jino. he looked at seungmin with a pleading look, as if it'll give him an answer.  
  
"papa, baby jino looks like uncle jinnie, right? uncle jinnie is a big jino" jino giggled, telling it to seungmin with excitement. seungmin gave his child a forced smile.  
  
of course you'll look like him, baby. he's your dad. he said in his mind, he wants to tell it right now but its still isn't the right time for that. he can't just blurt that out in front of hyunjin.  
  
"papa?" hyunjin asked, getting seungmin's attention. "wait, he's your child? you're hiding something from me, aren't you?" he added. seungmin sighed and turned to look at hyunjin dead in the eyes.  
  
"yes, he's my child, and what if i'm hiding something from you? you've got nothing to do with it" he hissed, trying to hold himself from shouting because jino was there  
  
hyunjin's expression turned sour as he looked as he met seungmin's gaze with seriousness. "look, i understand that you're still angry at me, but can you keep that anger away even for just a moment and let me explain? please, just, talk to me and listen, seungmin" hyunjin pleaded, eyes full of apologies.  
  
seungmin's expression soften for a second after seeing hyunjin like that, but he was quick to changed it back and turned around. hyunjin thought that he was leaving but seungmin talked.  
  
"meet me at the cafe after my shift at 3:30 in the afternoon this coming monday. this is your only chance to explain yourself, hwang, don't waste it" and if your reason for leaving me is valid, then that's the only way you'll know that we have a child.  
  
seungmin then walked off, not waiting for hyunjin to talk. he's sure that hyunjin now had an idea about who jino is. it's not that hard to confirm it because jino literally looks like his minnie version and hyunjin knew that something happened to them two years ago before they broke up.  
  
"papa, will baby jino meet uncle jinnie again?" jino asked when they're out of the park and seungmin is now walking towards their apartment. "baby jino wants to play with kkami" jino added innocently.  
  
seungmin nodded and gave jino a soft smile. "yes, baby. you'll meet uncle jinnie and kkami again"  
  
uncle jinnie sounds awkward for seungmin. first, because hyunjin is literally not an uncle of jino and second, seungmin had used to call hyunjin, 'jinnie' when they're still together.  
  
_jino, you'll probably meet hyunjin again as your daddy, and not as an uncle...that is if reason is valid, and if he'll accept you as his child._


	7. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungmin and hyunjin finally talked.

seungmin removed his apron before changing into his white tee and keeping his jeans. as he finished changing, renjun came inside the employees room, it's also his end of shift.  
  
"the workers that will take the next shift aren't here yet, changbin hyung and wooyoung hyung was told by our manager to stay longer till they arrive" renjun reported, rummaging into his backpack for a clean t-shirt. seungmin turned to him.  
  
"are they fine with it though? changbin hyung could be really grumpy sometimes" seungmin responded as renjun nods.  
  
"yeah, changbin hyung needs extra cash so having a pay for the overtime got him to not argue while wooyoung hyung's totally fine with it" renjun answered and smiled to him, a rather meaningful smile. "hey, you going now?" he snickered.  
  
seungmin raised his brows at the latter. "yeah? i have a business with someone" he answered, more like questioningly.  
  
"someone? perhaps is it that customer outside? he asked for you earlier" renjun teased. seungmin's eyes widened.  
  
"he's here?" he questioned and turned to peeked at the door, and renjun's right, there was hyunjin sat in one of the chairs inside the shop while looking at his cellphone.  
  
"his face looks familiar, have i seen him before?" renjun voiced, looking like he's remembering where he'd seen hyunjin but then his expression enlightens as he looks at seungmin with wide eyes.  
  
seungmin's brows furrowed as he muttered a, "what?" to renjun.  
  
"jino, oh my gosh that guy looks like jino!" renjun jabbered, walking towards seungmin to hold his shoulder and shake him. "that's why he looks familiar, he literally looks like jino, like a minnie version" he added, amusement visible in his voice.  
  
seungmin scoffed and removed renjun's hands from his shoulder before pushing him slightly. "aish, renjun. i need to go out now" he remarked.  
  
"wait! why do that guy looks like jino?" renjun inquired, confusion visible in his voice at first but his expression came into a realization as he blinks twice, gasping as he covered his mouth and looked at seungmin. "don't tell me..." he trailed off.  
  
seungmin sighed. "whatever you're thinking, keep it to yourself, please" he requested. "i still need to deal with so many things, don't add up to it, renjun" he added.  
  
renjun nodded quickly even though he still looks shock. "i understand, if that guy is jino's...uhm...father? i hope you've deal with your problem, stay strong" he insisted.  
  
seungmin smiled and gave renjun a slight pat on his shoulder. "thanks, renjun. you're such a good friend" he responded, "i'll go now, see you tomorrow"   
  
seungmin grabbed his backpack before he heaved a sigh and moved out of the room, eyes fix on hyunjin as he walked towards the latter who immediately stood up upon seeing him. unfazed, unlike hyunjin who looks nervous, seungmin talked in a monotone voice.  
  
"let's go talk somewhere else" he told hyunjin who nodded rather quickly, seungmin swears he heard a silent snap on hyunjin's neck.   
  
"i know a restaurant nearby, let's use my car" hyunjin suggested with a nervous smile, showing his keys to seungmin who shook his head and looked at hyunjin with an unimpressed look.  
  
"i don't have money for a restaurant" seungmin stated, raising his hand to stop hyunjin who was about to talk. "and no, i don't need you to pay. we will just be talking so why would we need to go to a restaurant or any sort of that? let's just go to the park nearby, less expenses" he finalized and was the first to walk out of the cafe.  
  
seungmin rolled his eyes inwardly, kinda annoyed at how he sees hyunjin's previous action. he feels like the older was bragging about his money and wants to show off, it's not a kind attitude for seungmin to think it that way but it really irritates him.  
  
"wait! what about my car?" hyunjin stopped seungmin who turned to look at him and at the car.  
  
"leave it there, i'll message changbin hyung, he'll look for your car" seungmin said, getting his phone and sending a message to changbin.  
  
changbin could look for the car because it can be seen from inside. though hyunjin doesn't really know changbin personally, he just let seungmin be as they walk to the park with a huge gap between them, if you'll see them, you'll think that they don't know each other. it was not a long walk as they reached the park and sat on a bench at the area of the park where there was no much people. there's a good five inches between them.  
  
hyunjin glanced at seungmin who was looking ahead of him, hyunjin can't distinguish what the latter was thinking, the tension was thick as he can feel how serious seungmin was. he looked away as he heaved a silent sigh, biting his lower lip, a habit of him whenever he's nervous. he don't know how to start, it feels like when he talk he'll end up biting his tongue or something.  
  
"why..."   
  
seungmin started, closed to a whisper but enough for the taller to hear, he was still not looking at hyunjin as he speaks while hyunjin stayed quiet.  
  
"why did you do that? why did your leave me?" seungmin questioned, a glint of disappointment was visible at his voice. "we shouldn't be talking right now but i want to know why you chose your wealth over me, and oh, i remembered you saying that you wanted a girl, and not a guy like me" seungmin's voice was harsh as he turned to look at seungmin, his disappointed tone quickly changes to a mad one as he glared at hyunjin.  
  
seungmin was trying to contain himself earlier, to keep himself composed in front of hyunjin to show that he's no longer affected by the latter, that what happened before was at the past, that they're over and he'd moved on, but he can't. no matter how much he try, he can't, hyunjin still affects him more than he knew.  
  
"why don't you speak? you want to talk to me, right? now that i'm talking to you you're acting like you've cut your tongue or something" seungmin scoffed. "what's even there to talk about when you've made it clear before that you don't want a guy as poor as me" seungmin added.  
  
"fuck you and your money" seungmin cursed, and even though it's bad, he doesn't regret it, oh how much he wanted to curse to the latter for what he did.  
  
seungmin stopped talking, sighing as he try to calm himself. hyunjin was just sitting there, looking away from him and it's just making seungmin angrier, making him failed to calm himself. he stood up and stomped his foot on the ground in annoyance, facing hyunjin who was still looking away, seungmin can't even read what's inside hyunjin's mind and it's just making him frustrated.  
  
seungmin can feel himself close to crying as the anger and sadness collided inside him, and hyunjin not talking nor responding is just adding to the pent up emotions that he'd been keeping away since that they hyunjin left him. he quickly turned around as he felt hot tears starting streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"you know what, i didn't came here with you to waste my time, if you won't talk then i'll leave, it was so stupid of me to assume that you have a good reason for what you did before" seungmin stated through a shaky voice, good thing he succeeded to now stutter.  
  
when hyunjin still doesn't say anything, seungmin closed his fist as he wiped the tears from his eyes. he felt so stupid, his state right now just shows how affected he is still and he hate himself more than he hate hyunjin, because he'd let himself for whatever hyunjin is up to again.  
  
so stupid, seungmin. hwang hyunjin you jerk. seungmin thought before he walk away, but he stopped immediately, frozen on his spot when hyunjin finally talked.  
  
"it was because of my parents, seungmin"   
  
it wasn't loud, but it wasn't soft either that it can't be hear, it was just enough for seungmin to hear. seungmin stayed silent, his brain was telling him to go walk away but his heart says otherwise. deep inside him, he wants to know why hyunjin left him, for the past years that question had been haunting him.  
  
"what i said was a lie, why would i choose my wealth and girl over you when you were my everything?" hyunjin pondered, guilt and sadness visible in his voice.  
  
your everything? seungmin thought as he mentally scoffed, tears had stopped streaming down his face but he's sure that he'll end up crying again at some point.  
  
"you did, hyunjin, you did two years ago" seungmin blurted out. "you've chosen your wealth and a girl over me" he added.   
  
hyunjin let out a broken laugh, and seungmin swear that he can feel how broken that laugh was, so full of guilt, sadness, disappointment and all other emotions that he can't distinguished.  
  
"yeah, i did. i'm so stupid" hyunjin muttered.  
  
seungmin turned back to hyunjin, their gazes met and there he saw how hyunjin's eyes was full of regret, hopelessness and sadness. for a moment he felt bad for the latter but he quickly shook the thought off, because in wherever side you look, it was hyunjin who had left him hanging.  
  
"why?" seungmin asked for the second time. "why did you do it?"  
  
"my parents care for our family status so much, and when they learned about us, they told me to stop whatever relationship i had with you. they've threatened me, seungmin, they told me that they will be the one to keep us away from each other if it won't be me, i know how capable my parents would be and i don't want them to hurt you or do anything bad to you. i don't wanna do what i did before but seungmin, i cared about you so much that i did it, as long as you'll be okay and you aren't hurt"  
  
"you told me they're okay with the both of us!" seungmin explained, disbelief visible in his voice and expressions. "and what do you mean okay?! i've never been okay because of what you did! i was always thinking of what i did wrong, or what i'm lacking! you've made me feel like i'm a trash being dumped hyunjin!" he yelled.  
  
seungmin had never personally met hyunjin's parents before because they're always busy or out of the country. hyunjin had told him that his parents knew about their relationship that's why he was relieved and thought that he's in good terms with his family, but he thought wrong.  
  
"i lied that they knew about us" hyunjin said under his breath.  
  
seungmin felt tears coming out of his eyes again, as what he expected. he looked at hyunjin in disbelief, throwing glares at him.  
  
"lie? again? so all those times you've been lying to me? what's your other lies then? tell me" seungmin fumed. he can't believe what's happening right now nor what's all he's hearing. it feels like all the pain came back, doubled even.  
  
hyunjin stood up and locked eyes with seungmin, negative emotions are still on his eyes, but seungmin noticed something new, it was determination.  
  
"i lied when i said that i've never really love you, i'm so sorry seungmin, i really am" hyunjin reckoned. seungmin's heart started beating abnormally.  
  
"because up until now, it's still you and you only who i love, not any other girl but you. and now that my parents no longer have their noses on my business, i'll make sure that i'll make it up to you, i'll make you mine again" hyunjin's voice was full of determination.  
  
"and jino, i know that i'm his father, seungmin" hyunjin added.  
  
seungmin stared at him, he's not shocked by it at all, it's so obvious, and who knows if hyunjin hired an investigator or something to know about jino, he has the money for it afterall. seungmin wiped the dry tears from his cheeks as he looked at the latter sharply.  
  
"i'm sorry"   
  
hyunjin's apology was so sincere, that seungmin felt like a huge weight was removed from his heart, his heart was beating so fast as he just looked at hyunjin.  
  
"i'm so sorry for taking so long, for leaving you alone to take care of our child, i wanna make it up to not just you but also for jino" hyunjin almost sounds like pleading.  
  
"i am such a bad father" hyunjin muttered under his breath, sadness and guilt visible at his tone.  
  
"you are" seungmin blurted out before turning away and walking away with his last words.  
  
"but you can still make it up to jino" and to me. "don't waste your chance, hwang"   
  
"i won't!" hyunjin yelled, happiness and relief can be felt from his tone as he yell that to seungmin who was now far away from him.   
  
seungmin smiled before heaving a deep breath. he remembered the old lady's words and it made him feel more better. surely, giving a second chance feels great, and he just hope that everything will be okay now.


	8. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rip minho and hyunjin.

"you haven't talk to him since then?" jisung blurted out, coughing as he almost choke on the juice that he was drinking. seungmin had already told them about his talk with hyunjin, and now they're telling him how it's been a week and that him and hyunjin haven't talk again.  
  
seungmin frowned at how crazy jisung looks as he nodded, as if it will help jisung get better. he turned to look at felix who was now laughing while caressing jisung's cheeks. seungmin could only shake his head, when these two are together it's always a chaos. it's hard to have friends who have a mentality of five years old. jisung was like so dramatic when felix was on australia and now that the aussie is back, jisung seems crazier.  
  
"yah! it's been a week now and you haven't talk to him again?" jisung exclaimed once he'd calm down. "that's not the way of giving second chances, you should do something!" he added, acting like a he know it all.  
  
"oi yah! i'm the one who gave him a second chance! why would i be the one that need to do something?" seungmin questioned in disbelief, pointing to himself. "shouldn't he be the one to atleast go to me or contact me? it's not me who's making it up for the other"   
  
"well, you've got a point" felix seconded, taking a sip of his ice coffee. they're at the cafe where seungmin works at, but his shift had finished so he's there as a customer and not a worker.  
  
"it's been a week already and he's the one who's not showing up, he knows where I work at, you know, he could always get here to show how he'll make it up" seungmin rolled his eyes, irritation in his voice as he gnaw unconsciously on the straw of his drink.  
  
after that day when hyunjin and him talked, he'd never seen hyunjin again. it's been a week but he don't know hyunjin's whereabouts. he don't even have his contact number and he don't know where hyunjin lives, well, it's not that he'll go to hyunjin's if he knows where he lives.   
  
"you can't go to his company?" jisung suggested, grinning from ear to ear as if he'd said the best suggestion but pouted when seungmin sent him a glare.  
  
"there's no way that i'll go there, han jisung" seungmin hissed. "i don't even want to go to that part of the city where the company building is located, i'll just look like a peasant" he sighed, sarcasm visible in his voice.  
  
"a peasant? dude, the father of your child is literally one of the richest here in korea, and you're calling yourself a peasant?" felix chuckled. "come on, you said that you've forgiven him and you showed that by giving him a second chance. it's time for you to stop being bitter because you've thought before that he had chosen wealth over you, hyunjin had said it himself that it wasn't because of that, right?" felix voiced out calmly, jisung nodded as an agreement to what the latter had said.  
  
"yeah i do had forgiven him and given him a second chance..." seungmin trailed off before sighing and putting his chin on his palm, looking serious. "but even if he's rich, it doesn't mean that i won't be poor. you guys know that we have nothing to do with each other if not for jino. he doesn't have anything to do with me, this is all for jino"   
  
"you two have a child now. won't it be better if you and hyunjin will...you know...be together again?" jisung said hesitantly. he knows how much seungmin had hated hyunjin, and even though seungmin had forgiven hyunjin, it's not as easy as one two three to be together again.  
  
seungmin didn't respond. he stayed quiet, lost on his own thoughts.  
  
be together again? and be hurt for the second time, perhaps?  
  
"speaking of jino, when will you tell the child about his daddy? poor kid had been asking for his daddy now as if he can sense that he'll meet him soon" felix added.  
  
seungmin sighed. "i don't know, i literally don't have any idea of what i should do" he said in frustration. "i've once said to jino that he'll meet his daddy soon, but how can i when i don't even know hyunjin's whereabouts? i don't know what he's up too. damn" he can't help but curse as everything is getting more complicated.  
  
felix held seungmin's balled fist on the table. "calm down, min. i'm sure that everything would be fine soon"  
  
jisung agreed. "yes! who knows if hyunjin is just settling some other things so he could be with you and jino, he's rich and has a damn big company to handle afterall" he encouraged.  
  
jisung's words made seungmin think that maybe he's right, it's only been a week, they don't know what hyunjin is up to. he should think to much and calm down, focus on jino instead and let hyunjin do his own will with him and jino.   
  
if he really wants to make it up for us, he'll do it and if he won't, who the fuck care? i've managed to live without him and take care of jino all alone. i can do all of it again without him.  
  
"let's get going, it's almost six and we've left minho there all alone with jino" jisung chuckled, making the atmosphere lighter.  
  
"i hope that my apartment is not burning when we get there" seungmin sighed as they all stood up and walked outside.  
  
"i'll be going now, i'll visit jino some other time, i miss that cutie so much" seungmin nodded and gave felix a smile as they all bid goodbye to each other.  
  
seungmin and jisung walked to the direction of seungmin's apartment. as per usual, their walk won't be quiet because of jisung's unstoppable mouth. he'll never run out of topic to talk about, even if seungmin won't talk back he'll still continue his blabbering. seungmin swear that jisung had talk about foods at first and in the end he was ended up to talking about cockroaches.  
  
"aish really" seungmin groaned inwardly as they neared his apartment building. "jisung, shut up your mouth will you? i'm not interested with cockroaches"   
  
jisung looked offended as he talked back. "i'll just pretend that i'm not offended but seriously, aren't you concern to the fact that it would be cockroaches that could possibly survive the end of the world?"   
  
"the hell i care with cockroaches, the only thing i knew is that they're disgusting, i hate them" seungmin answered tiredly.  
  
"oh seungmin-ssi!"   
  
jisung was about to talk again when the guard called seungmin. the latter smiled and walked near the old man when he called him, jisung trailing behind seungmin.  
  
"good evening, ahjussi. what is it?" seungmin politely asked.  
  
"there was someone that was looking for you earlier" the old man answered.  
  
seungmin and jisung turned to look at each other with a raised brow, both confused of who was it. it couldn't be minho, because why would he look for seungmin when the guard already knew him and jisung? even felix and chan are known by the guard.  
  
"who was it, ahjussi?" jisung asked this time.  
  
"i don't know who was it, i didn't had the chance to ask him who he is because minho had also came down from the building and said that he knows the man so i let him go with minho to your apartment" the old man answered. "he's still there, i think, i haven't seen him or minho come down"  
  
seungmin nodded and looked around the area of the apartment building. he has a conclusion of who was it. and his conclusion seems right when he saw the familiar car that was parked nearby. he pointed the car and asked the old man.  
  
"was that his car?"   
  
his eyes widened when the old man nodded. "yes, that was his car"   
  
seungmin turned to jisung. "i'm sure that was hyunjin" he said and he could only shake his head in embarrassment as jisung overreacted.  
  
"what?! hyunjin?! as in hwang hyunjin? we were just talking about him earlier and now he's here? at your apartment?!" jisung remarked hysterically.  
  
seungmin turned to the old man with an awkward smile. "thank you, ahjussi. we'll get going now"  
  
"okay, take care"  
  
seungmin dragged jisung who was still hysterical inside the building and only stopped when they reached the door of his apartment with the latter still talking nonsense things about the situation.  
  
"so does this means that hyunjin's starting to make it up now?"  
  
"han jisung, shut up already or i'll cut your tongue. i ain't joking" seungmin threatened.  
  
seungmin insert the key on the keyhole of his apartment door after he made sure that jisung had stopped blabbering. turning the key, he opened the door and they stepped into the apartment.   
  
quiet.  
  
it was quiet when they entered and removed their shoes.  
  
"why so quiet?"   
  
"ssh! i told you to shut up"   
  
jisung immediately shut up and pouted as he followed seungmin who walked but stopped at the small living room, eyes wide and face looks...mad? as he was looking at the kitchen.  
  
in curiosity, jisung walked faster towards seungmin, standing beside him he looked at whatever had made seungmin looked mad and...  
  
"uh-oh" jisung reacted once he saw the sight of the kitchen being such a big mess.  
so that's why it was quiet, in the middle of the mess, minho and hyunjin had probably froze on their spot as they heard his and seungmin's arrival.  
  
seungmin really hates it when the kitchen is dirty, he hates dirts and mess specifically. jisung snort when he saw the terrified looks of minho and hyunjin.  
  
"LEE MINHO! HWANG HYUNJIN! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN?!"


	9. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally told jino.

"LEE MINHO! HWANG HYUNJIN! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN?!"  
  
dirty counter, unwashed plates and utensils piling on the sink, dirty pots and casseroles placed just beside the sink and the smell of burnt foods are making seungmin even more mad. he swear, his kitchen is a real mess at the moment at it's giving him a major headache. even jino had never made this much mess in the apartment.  
  
minho without thinking, quickly pointed a frozen hyunjin who was in the middle of the kitchen, holding a mixing bowl and a whisk.   
  
"this was his fault, he had dragged me to your sacred kitchen to cook when we're both clueless of it" minho told seungmin quickly.  
  
hyunjin's eyes widened and immediately ran towards the counter to place what's his holding on top on it before looking at seungmin and shaking his head, disagreeing to minho's statement.  
  
"let me explain!" hyunjin exclaimed rather loudly that it made his voice break.   
  
hyunjin could feel himself turning red when minho and jisung ended up laughing their asses out because of what just happened, and it just worsened when he saw seungmin snort but was quick to bring back his irritated face.  
  
"quiet, you two" seungmin demanded, and jisung and minho was quick to obey. seungmin's really scary when he's angry that even minho who's older don't have the guts to joke at times like this.  
  
seungmin turned to hyunjin, not even noticing minho who slowly walked out of the kitchen to go to his boyfriend's side, jisung quick to flicked his head because he'd let himself be dragged at something that would make the demons out of seungmin. minho just gave his boyfriend a sly smile as they both watched the scene between hyunjin and seungmin.  
  
"what explanation do you have? whatever that is, make sure that it's acceptable" seungmin ranted. "aish! it's been a week and i swear, you'll show up like this? in my kitchen all messy because of your fault?" he added, annoyance really visible in his voice.  
  
"i was just trying to make a decent dinner for all of us" hyunjin mumbled, bowing his head low, not wanting to make seungmin angrier.  
  
"hyunjin, you can't cook!" seungmin fumed. seungmin knew too well that the older can't cook, because he swear that when they were still together, hyunjin had almost set his own unit on fire, and it was just a sunny side up that he was trying to cook for them!  
  
"i know! i said i tried, okay?" hyunjin said back in frustration. he's frustrated that after all this years he still don't know how to cook a decent food. heck, he even failed a simple ramen.  
  
"uhm, should we leave now?" minho whispered to jisung who shook his head and glared at him.  
  
"we can't till we're sure that seungmin won't kill hyunjin" jisung whispered back, or hissed back rather.  
  
minho rolled his eyes. "babe, this is their own personal issue, okay? don't you think that they could handle this on their own? and seungmin is not dumb enough to actually kill his son's father"  
  
"you're talking as if you're not involved on this kitchen mess" jisung remarked. minho snorted.  
  
"i told it already, it was hyunjin who asked me for help, and since i'm kind enough, i decided to help even though there's still an issue between them" minho told back.  
  
"babe, you offered help even though you know nothing in the kitchen?"   
  
minho shrugged and smiled mischievously. "at least i helped" he answered cheekily. "come on, jino's sleeping, i'm sure he'll wake up anytime now, if that happened i think at least the tension will subside"  
  
jisung rolled his eyes and turned to seungmin. "minnie, minho and i will leave now, please brace yourself and don't kill hyunjin, we don't want jino to see you killing someone are we?" he whispered, giggling when seungmin turned to him and gave him a glare. he looks like an angry dog but jisung didn't dare to say any farther, raising both his hands and pulling minho out of the apartment after they got their stuffs.  
  
"ciao! we hope that you two could settle the issue between each other!" jisung said one lady time before closing the apartment door.  
  
seungmin sighed, calming himself but he still ended up groaning in frustration when he saw the state kitchen again and hyunjin who looks really sorry right now with his puppy eyes and slightly pouted lips. oh wow, he knew too well how weak seungmin is with his puppy eyes and pout.  
  
"i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to be gone for a week and barged into your apartment only to end up like this" hyunjin apologized once more in his damn little voice. "i swear that i'm almost getting the hang of it but then you and jisung came. i'm so sorry" he then show his puppy eyes again.  
  
seungmin could feel the frustration inside him rising even more but he don't have the strength to yell not to lash out at the older, and instead, he ended up sighing and talking in a rather calmer voice.  
  
"stop that"   
  
hyunjin looked confused. "stop what?"   
  
"that expression you're showing earlier, that won't work on me"  
  
"it worked before though"  
  
"that was before, we're in the present so shut up and clean all these mess"   
  
seungmin finalized, giving hyunjin one last look before stepping into the small kitchen to scan for larger mess, fortunately, there's none, just a lot of cleaning and washing to do. seungmin can't help but shook his head and sighed at the sight of the foods that are wasted, failed and burnt.   
  
"look at all these wasted food, do you know how hard it is to gain money just to buy food supplies?" seungmin ranted, still trying to keep his cool as he started picking up thrashes and other things that need to be cleaned up.  
  
"i'm sorry" hyunjin apologized again, now sounding really guilty.  
  
"your apology won't bring back the wasted foods" seungmin answered in sarcasm without looking at the latter and continuing to clean up.  
  
hyunjin also moved to clean the messed up kitchen, not failing to give seungmin a glance every now and then. seungmin was so serious and quiet as he cleans while there's hyunjin trying his best to clean and not to make any more mess.  
  
"we could go to the supermarket to buy groceries. to make up with all the foods i wasted, if you want we could buy other stuffs as well, household stuffs...and...jino's as well" hyunjin suggested carefully, not wanting to offend the younger with his words. he knows too well how seungmin hates his wealth, he can't blame the latter though, this is what hyunjin gets for making seungmin think that he left him because of his wealth.  
  
seungmin didn't answer, he just continued cleaning and hyunjin could only sigh as he also did the same. hyunjin can't distinguish what the younger was thinking. did he offend him? did he sound cocky or boastful? what did he do? questions like that.  
  
at the time they had finish, which was almost 30 minutes by the way, and seungmin was frowning the whole time he was putting the shattered bowls and plates on the trash bin (yep, minho and hyunjin had broke two— three glasswares) and hyunjin was apologizing the whole time, following seungmin who was now sat on the single couch, still not talking with the older.  
  
"look, seungmin, i'm so sorry. i won't enter your kitchen ever again, i swear. i'll buy new glasswares for you!" hyunjin pleaded but he ended up sitting on the other couch quietly when seungmin sent him a glare.  
  
"i'm sorry too for not showing up this past week" hyunjin muttered without looking at the latter.  
  
"why?"  
  
hyunjin immediately raised his head and looked at seungmin.  
  
"what why?"  
  
"why didn't you show up for the past week?" seungmin answered with slight irritation.  
  
"do you know how worried i was that you'll run away and leave me again? well, not me but jino! i thought you'll forget about the fact that he's your child! i had given you a second chance for you to make it up but then you'll pull off a stunt like that?" seungmin fumed. "and then you'll show up like this as if you didn't do something bad?!"  
  
hyunjin stared back at seungmin. "jino... he's my child?"  
  
"he is! i thought you knew that already!" seungmin exclaimed, feeling his heart beat raised on the thought that hyunjin doesn't have an idea about their child.  
  
"well, i do know that jino's my child but i never thought that...you'll say it yourself. it feels like i now have the rights to call him my child" hyunjin muttered, sadness visible in his voice as he avoided seungmin's gaze. the latter was confused at his words.  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
hyunjin shrugged, laughing bitterly. "i don't know. i just hated myself too much when i learned that jino is my child and that i wasn't there for him, for you, when he was born. i was thinking of this for a week now, that's why i didn't show up, because i don't think that i deserve to see him. would he like me? will he accept me? heck, i can't imagine my own child not wanting me. just the mere thought of it makes me want to disappear in this world. i'm sorry if i hurt you again by not showing up, i'm so stupid"   
  
"i'm so sorry, for everything" hyunjin managed to finished.  
  
seungmin's eyes widened when he saw a tear that escaped from hyunjin's eyes, followed by a quiet sob. his heart ached from the sight. all these days he was angry towards the latter because he didn't show up even once but now that he's heard his reasons, crying in front of him, seungmin suddenly wants to hurt himself for not thinking of hyunjin's feelings. he was so selfish to only care for him and jino while hating on hyunjin.   
  
it's not just seungmin that's having a hard time, it was also hard for hyunjin. no one of them wanted everything that happened in the past, seungmin was just blinded in anger because he thought that hyunjin left him even though the latter didn't mean to hurt him.  
  
"i'm sorry" seungmin whispered, but it was loud enough to reach hyunjin's hearing.  
  
"why are you saying sorry?" hyunjin questioned, quickly wiping the tears away from his eyes.  
  
seungmin sighed. "i was selfish. i didn't even think of the fact that you're also hurt by all of this" he explained softly.  
  
and then he did it.  
  
he smiled to hyunjin.  
  
a genuine smile that earned a relief smile from hyunjin.  
  
"if you're worried that jino won't like you, don't be. that kid literally rambles this whole week because he wants to see you and kkami again" seungmin tells.  
  
"really?" hyunjin's expression brightens.  
  
seungmin nodded and giggled softly. he never thought that he'll feel this relaxed again. everything's falling into the right place and it feels like a large weight was removed from his shoulders. he can't help but smile.  
  
"seungmin, may i ask something?" hyunjin inquired carefully. seungmin could see the nervousness on the latter's expression, making his forehead creased as he told hyunjin to go ahead.  
  
"do i still have a chance?" hyunjin asked nervously.  
  
"chance? with jino? of course you have, you're his father and why won't i let jino meet you?"   
  
"no..no, i mean..." hyunjin trailed off.  
  
"you mean what?" seungmin asked with furrowed brows, slightly irritated of hyunjin's suspense.  
  
"do i still have a chance to you? you mean...you and i... together....again?" hyunjin inquired a little quick, but enough for seungmin to hear and to make him speechless.  
  
together...again? seungmin thought. can they? is he willing to be together again with hyunjin knowing that he could be hurt again? who knows if hyunjin's parents will keep them away from each other again? what about jino? will they hate his baby? what could possibly happen if they'll be together again?  
  
"i don't know... i'm scared of what could happen, hyunjin" seungmin answered.  
  
"i won't leave you, again. you and jino, i won't leave both of you" hyunjin sounds desperate as he says those words.   
  
seungmin contemplated, his mind says now but his heart is saying otherwise. he sighed as he said what his heart is saying, but he still make sure that he's still thinking.  
  
"are you willing to wait? i still don't know, i need time" seungmin muttered.  
  
hyunjin gained hoped, loosing his control over himself and stood up from his seat to walk over seungmin and throw himself at the latter, hugging him tightly. seungmin's froze, eyes widening.  
  
when was the last time that i hugged him again? seungmin thought. he can't remember it now, but this current hug feels foreign, as if it's a whole new feeling that he secretly enjoys but don't wanna admit it.  
  
"papa?"   
  
"yes, baby! papa's here!"  
  
seungmin quickly pushed hyunjin in panic as he immediately stoop up, seeing a still half away jino who was standing at the doorway of the bedroom. he sprinted towards jino and carried him, kissing his cheeks, earning a giggle from jino who nuzzled on his neck.  
  
hyunjin stared at them fondly, forgetting how embarrassed he was for hugging seungmin suddenly. seungmin with a baby is truly a sight to behold. imagine a baby with a baby? that's how hyunjin view the sight right now. seungmin met his eyes, and when he smiled before calling jino, hyunjin feels like disappearing because of how nervous he was.  
  
"baby... someone's here to meet you" seungmin said softly to jino who was now fully awake.  
  
"meet baby jino?" the baby asked softly, raising his head and turning his head to where seungmin was looking.  
  
hyunjin feels like crying but smiling when he saw the big smile that appeared on jino's face upon seeing him, but that smile faltered after hearing what jino called him.  
  
"uncle jinnie!" jino called excitedly.  
  
hyunjin was about to talk when seungmin talked for him, which he's glad for because he don't know how he'll talk without crying. he don't want jino to think that his daddy is a crybaby, right?  
  
"jino, he's not your uncle, baby, he's your daddy. your daddy jinnie"   
  
hyunjin could literally feel like fainting on his spot when jino looked at him in confusion, tilting his head on the side as if examining hyunjin. hyunjin could only gulped as him and seungmin waited for jino's reaction.  
  
both nervous on what will happen.  
  



	10. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy family?

it was silent, both of hyunjin and seungmin's heart are beating rapidly. it was as if the time had stopped as they wait for jino's respond, who was still looking at hyunjin and looks innocently buffered at the situation. hyunjin can't even point what the child is possibly thinking at that moment.  
  
"daddy?" jino inquired in his tiny voice as he tilted his head to the other side, still looking at hyunjin.  
  
the oldest swears that if this isn't such a serious situation, he'll end up running to jino, cooing at how cute he is right now.  
  
"yes, baby. he's your daddy" seungmin answered softly, nodding as he glanced at hyunjin for a second.  
  
at that moment, with a gasp, jino turned his head to seungmin with wide eyes, and seungmin was relieved when he didn't see anything but innocent happiness and fondness from his child's eyes.   
  
"papa! does that mean that kkami is jino's sibling?" jino asked innocently, but there's still the glimpse of excitement on his voice.  
  
confused for a moment, seungmin chuckled upon realizing what jino had said. the baby thinks that kkami is hyunjin's child, probably because that's what he thought when he first saw the dog.  
  
"why don't you ask your daddy who's kkami?" seungmin suggested cheerfully, he saw how hyunjin tensed when he put jino down, making him chuckled inwardly when hyunjin looks really nervous.  
  
seungmin kneeled down to jino's height when he noticed that he wasn't moving from his spot. he made the child face him and asked him what's the matter. the baby pouted.  
  
"baby jino is shy, papa" jino muttered and hugged seungmin who just chuckled and carried him again. jino hid his face on his papa's neck.  
  
"i'll bring you to him, no need to be shy, baby" seungmin encouraged softly.  
  
seungmin may look calm as he assess and observe the situation, but deep inside he's worried and just want to make sure that the situation won't be too much for jino. he's just a child, he still can't understand what's happening and he may be confused, and as much as possible, jino's happinesses is what seungmin will give him.  
  
he glanced at hyunjin who was still frozen on his spot, it looks like his feet got super glued on the floor. seungmin would chuckle if not because of how genuinely nervous hyunjin looks at the moment. seungmin wonder if that would be hyunjin's expression if ever that he was there when jino first came to the world, because honestly, seungmin was really nervous when he first met and held jino, maybe hyunjin is feeling the same now (though jino isn't as small as before now because he's already two).  
  
seungmin walked in front of hyunjin and gave him an encouraging smile before mouthing a, "don't be nervous" , which also applies to himself actually.   
  
"baby, look at your daddy, you told me that you miss big jino right? now he's here, and he's your daddy, baby" seungmin told the baby softly with slight chuckles when jino obeyed, raising his head but was looking at seungmin and not at hyunjin.  
  
hyunjin gulped as he tried to calm himself, nothing will happen if he'll chicken out and let go of the opportunity of his child acknowledging him as his father.  
  
"jino, baby" hyunjin called softly, grateful that his voice didn't cracked or something.  
  
jino turned to him slowly and hyunjin was quick to gave the baby a big, fatherly smile. hyunjin could see how shy jino at the moment, he fully understand. jino is just a child whom lived without a daddy for two years and here he is showing up and introducing himself as a daddy, of course you can't expect the child to be close and comfortable with you that quick.  
  
"daddy" hyunjin voiced out when jino just continued staring at him. "big jino, your daddy" he added, pointing to himself with an encouraging smile.  
  
and in that moment, hyunjin can't help but tear up in happiness. an ear to ear smile plastered on his face as he cry.  
  
because it was at that moment when jino, his child, gave him a smile, an acknowledging smile as he reached out to hyunjin with his small hands, wiggling out of his papa's hold.   
  
"daddy"  
  
jino basically jumped out of seungmin's hold, good thing that hyunjin was quick to catch the baby who giggled and encircled his small arms around his daddy's neck, hugging him tightly.   
  
hyunjin feels all warm inside, because finally, he'd got to carry his child, and hug him tight. he hold jino as if the baby was a porcelain doll that need to be extra careful with or it'll break. hyunjin was actually worried that he might crush the baby with how tight his hug but he was so into the feeling of contentment, peace and pure happiness as he continues tearing up.  
  
seungmin watch the scene with a warm smile on his lips. he can see how happy hyunjin is right now, he's crying but you'll immediately know that it was tears of happiness. this moment feels so satisfying, so peaceful as if nothing had happened before. it feels like all the pains are gone and are slowly changing into happiness and completeness.  
  
hyunjin met seungmin's gaze, and even though he was crying, he managed to gave the younger a true smile which seungmin gave back with a slight nod.  
  
hyunjin felt jino's hug on his neck tightens before him and seungmin heard the baby's tiny voice.  
  
"big jino, baby jino's daddy" the baby muttered with cute giggles, making his parents' heart swelled with how adorable it was.  
  
but jino's next words made up a atmosphere between his parents. seungmin's smile was gone as he stared at hyunjin who's smile was also gone, but seungmin could see the determination and gentleness on hyunjin's eyes.  
  
"daddy, don't leave papa and baby jino"   
  
seungmin and hyunjin stared at each other until the older smiled and hugged jino tighter, still not breaking eye contact with seungmin.  
  
"i won't leave, baby" hyunjin answered truthfully.  
  
and honestly, seungmin doesn't know if hyunjin's baby pertains to jino or pertains to him, but since he don't want to assume, he settled with the thought that it was for the baby.  
  
jino raised his head quickly, ending hyunjin and seungmin's staring contest as they both looked at their child. jino looked at hyunjin with a pout.  
  
"daddy, baby jino is hungry" the baby whined cutely, and hyunjin's eyes widened as he quickly turned to seungmin in disbelief but obvious fondness of jino's cuteness.  
  
"oh my god, why is my child so cute? i can't believe it, do i look like jino when i'm whining to you before? because honestly it feels like i'm looking on a mirror when i look at him" hyunjin told in utter shock and could only frowned when seungmin laughed at him.  
  
"been there, done that. you'll never get enough of jino's cuteness, it's like when you enter you can't go back out" seungmin chuckled and shrugged, purposely avoiding hyunjin's last question because what would he answer? he can't just tell hyunjin that true, he looks as cute as jino when whining, because that would be embarrassing and he's not bold enough to say things like those.  
  
"i don't wanna spoil my child but it looks like i can't get away from spoiling a child as cute as jino" hyunjin uttered as he kissed jino's cheeks, earning a soft giggle from the child.  
  
hyunjin had been wanting to kiss jino ever since he'd learned that the baby is his child and now that he'd done it, it feels like he'll faint. but honestly, he just wants to kiss the other baby, guess who?   
  
"baby jino is hungry!" jino whined louder when they're still at their previous position, they aren't moving.  
  
seungmin snapped and looked at the kitchen, buy frowned when he remembered that hyunjin and minho basically wasted his stock of foods, now they have nothing to eat. It's almost 8:30 in the evening, if he go out to buy food it would be really late for dinner.  
  
hyunjin, noticing seungmin's distressed felt guilty again because of the wasted foods, called seungmin and said his suggestion.  
  
"let's just eat outside" hyunjin was about to protest when hyunjin raised his hand, stopping seungmin. "i won't accept your excuse, we've got nothing to eat here now so we'll be eating outside. that's final" he declared.  
  
seungmin's mouth hanged open when the older didn't even let him speak. hyunjin just turned back and walked away, fishing his car key from his pocket while still carrying jino who's more that happy to the thought that they'll be eating outside.  
  
"hey!" seungmin exclaimed when the apartment door slammed closed, hyunjin and jino no longer in sight.  
  
seungmin who's still in disbelief can only huffed as he sprinted out of his apartment, locking the door before going outside. for goodness sake he's still on his working clothes and jino was still basically in his pajamas because he just woke up earlier and hyunjin was basically full of dirt, staining his expensive looking office suit.  
  
hyunjin chuckled when he saw a mad seungmin going out of the apartment building, finding him cute instead of being scared, because a mad seungmin should be afraid of. when seungmin reached the car, hyunjin opened the window.  
  
"papa look! baby jino is riding a car" jino, who was seated at the back seat (with seatbelt of course), shouted excitedly upon seeing his papa outside the car.  
  
seungmin was about to yell at hyunjin at that time but because of jino he ended up not doing it, as he just sighed and glared at hyunjin who just gave him an innocent smile. they just made up and the older is already acting like his old self, it made seungmin rolled his eyes.  
  
"get in, seungmin"  
  
seungmin ignored hyunjin and stomped his way to the door of the backseat but he can't help but now yell at hyunjin and the door of the backseat won't open no matter how much he try to.  
  
"yah!" seungmin fumed when hyunjin chuckled and pointed the door of the passenger seat.  
  
"that's your seat, seungmin"   
  
"no! i don't care even if you'll look like a personal driver, i'll sit with jino so open this door" seungmin said through gritted teeth.  
  
hyunjin shrugged. "or i could just lock the door of the passenger seat too and leave you here" he said before he closed the window and started the engine.  
  
seungmin panicked upon hearing the engine of the car and internally cursed hyunjin as he run to the other side and opened the door to the passenger seat before getting in a slamming the door closed. he don't care if he'll break it or what, he's pissed right now.  
  
"papa!" jino called excitedly when his papa was finally settled inside the car, oblivious of the fact that seungmin was annoyed.  
  
"let's go, daddy!" jino now called to his daddy.  
  
hyunjin chuckled and turned to seungmin who looks so pissed right now. "hey, where should we eat?" he asked.  
  
"hey, where should we eat your face" seungmin mocked without facing hyunjin and slumped back on his seat with his arms crossed.  
  
instead of being scared or guilty for seungmin, hyunjin can't help but be amused of seungmin right now. he still haven't change, he's still the low-tempered, sulky seungmin that he used to know. and just like before, hyunjin still finds it cute.  
  
hopeless of seungmin, hyunjin turned to jino instead and asked him where he wants to eat.  
  
"mcdonald's, daddy!" jino beamed, clapping excitedly at the thought of eating to his favorite fast food chain.  
  
"mcdonald it is then" hyunjin finalized and drove off.  
  
and that's how they ended up at mcdonalds, but with a take out from drive thru because seungmin doesn't really want to eat outside with how they all look, that's why they're back at seungmin's apartment, eating their dinner at the dining table. jino was happily munching on his foods, oblivious of his parents bickering.  
  
"i told you, what's wrong with our clothes? it's not as if they won't let us enter, we're paying our orders you know" hyunjin defended, pointing seungmin with his eaten chicken legs.  
  
"hwang hyunjin, it's embarrassing, okay? we look like a family of weird people" seungmin fired back, eating his spaghetti after.  
  
hyunjin smiled mischievously towards seungmin. "so you're saying that we're now a family?"  
  
seungmin flashed and avoided hyunjin's gaze. "shut up and just eat" he hissed, but deep inside, he's so embarrassed because he let that word passed his lips. well, they're basically a family, but him and hyunjin aren't together.  
  
jino giggled, earning his parents' attention. the baby gave them a smile as he raised his still gravy covered small right hand, showing a number three.  
  
"this is daddy" jino pointed his middle finger. "this is papa" he then pointed his ring finger. "and this is baby jino!" lastly, he pointed his pinky finger before bringing the three fingers closer together.  
  
the baby looks so adorable, both seungmin and hyunjin stared at him with basically heart eyes as they felt their hearts flattering as they watch jino. seungmin looked at hyunjin and felt his heart beating rapidly, he immediately looked away, what was that? hyunjin was just watching jino with his smile but his heart is already racing. that smile, the same smile that made him fell in love with hyunjin.  
  
"happy family!" jino shouted excitedly.  
  
this time, hyunjin turned to seungmin who was now the one who's looking at jino. hyunjin smiled, making a promise to himself to never leave and hurt the two most important person in his life, that no matter what happen, jino will always have a happy family.


	11. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here comes hyunjin's secretary.

"papa!"  
  
seungmin looked at jino and gave him a quick smile before giving the customer his order. he was at the counter serving customers' orders as jino was seated at the nearest table with felix.   
  
minho and jisung weren't available to take care of jino as of the moment because they're currently out of town to visit minho's family, minho constantly saying how much he misses his three cats. so with that, felix had volunteered to take care of jino as seungmin brought the baby to his work. will it be ridiculous if seungmin doesn't want jino to be left alone with felix in his apartment? felix could be really weird sometimes so seungmin is taking extra precaution.  
  
his shift for today would be only from 1:00 to 3:00 because the cafe opened late and will be closing early due to their manager needing to go home early for a family dinner.  
  
speaking of family. it's been days now since jino learned that hyunjin is his daddy. the older had been going back in fourth from his work to seungmin's apartment to visit him and jino, even bringing toys for the baby and stuffs for the apartment. seungmin was always hesitant to accept what hyunjin had been buying for them, but in the end he just surrendered when hyunjin said, "i'm responsible to you and jino, so please just let me do this"  
  
and if you'll ask why hyunjin still needs to go to seungmin's apartment and not just live in the same home, that's because seungmin declined the offer when hyunjin suggested it because he thinks that it would be too fast, well not for jino but for him, he still wasn't ready to be under the same roof as hyunjin and the latter respects whatever seungmin's decision. so with that, hyunjin always make sure that he visits seungmin's apartment and buy them anything that he thinks they needed.  
  
one time seungmin got mad at him because he bought stuffs that aren't needed in the apartment, saying that buying something that you don't need is just a waste of money. so hyunjin also always make sure that he ask seungmin before buying anything for jino and the house.seungmin had gave hyunjin his number so they could communicate.   
  
as for jino, he was confused why hyunjin, his daddy isn't living with him and his papa. hyunjin only go to the apartment after his work, which is maybe four or five in the afternoon, stay there for dinner and waits till jino fell asleep before leaving. jino would always ask seungmin of hyunjin's whereabouts whenever he'll wake up in the morning and not seeing hyunjin. seungmin could only tell the baby that hyunjin went to work, jino buying it because hyunjin is consistent in going to the apartment, jino thinks that he really is working. fortunately, the child is not asking why hyunjin doesn't have his things in the apartment, seungmin is grateful that jino is not old enough to think of those.  
  
"thanks for coming" seungmin thanked politely, giving the customer their order. he glanced where jino and felix was and smiled softly when he saw his child giggling while using felix's phone to take pictures.  
  
seungmin doesn't remember when the baby started taking interest in cameras. jino had been clicking his way to seungmin's phone or even hyunjin's sometimes. well, his shots are still care free and messy but the happiness that jino shows whenever he presents his shots to either his parents or seungmin's friends is enough to show how interested he is in taking pictures. looks like the family will have a photographer in the future.  
  
seungmin's shift had passed, and it feels like all his exhaustion that day had flew away when jino came running towards him when he exited the employee's room after changing into his casual clothes.  
  
"papa, are we going to daddy's work?" the baby asked excitedly when his papa carried him as they went to the table where felix was waiting.  
  
"baby, we can't see your daddy right now" seungmin answered, earning a pout from jino.   
  
"why, papa?" jino whined.  
  
felix chuckled and stood up, checking the time on his phone as he looked at seungmin. "so? can i leave now? i kinda have somewhere to go, i'm just really glad that this kiddo behaved for the last three hours. man, if that's me i'll be really bored" he rumbled, pertaining to how behave and patient jino is.  
  
seungmin chuckled and patted the slightly older friend's shoulder. "thanks felix, sorry for bothering you just to take care of jino for me" he thanked.  
  
felix shook his head. "nah mate, no worries. this kiddo is so cute not to take care of" he assured as he pinches the baby's cheek. "bye, little jino, uncle bokie will see you next time"  
  
the red haired exited the cafe with seungmin still carrying a sulking jino. seungmin bid his goodbye to felix and also to renjun who was given the task to close the cafe. seungmin sighed as he was now walking back to his apartment.  
  
"baby, we can't see your daddy right now" he told softly but jino's face became more sour as he whined again.  
  
"baby jino wants to see daddy!" he cried, few tears streaming down his face. seungmin sighed again. the kid had never whined like this before, he must be wanting to see hyunjin that bad.  
  
but how? seungmin can't go to hyunjin right now, the older's at his work. he can't just go to hyunjin's company with jino. for goodness sake, seungmin hadn't set foot on that part of the city where the hwang's company is located even though he's kinda in good terms with hyunjin now. he don't wanna make a scene in that place, he'll probably look like a beggar lost in that company.  
  
seungmin sighed and kissed jino's cheeks. "okay, baby, don't cry, we'll go see daddy" he said softly and with that jino stopped whining and quickly gave his papa a smile and a kiss on the cheek. he stopped walking, exactly in front of his apartment building.  
  
"yay! thank you, papa!"  
  
he really can't deny what jino wants, he's so whipped for his child and now he doesn't have any idea how he would bring jino to daddy. the baby had grown so fond of hyunjin in just a span of almost a month of knowing that the latter is his daddy. well, hyunjin had been doing his best to make it all up for jino and the baby seems like he'd known hyunjin since he was born.  
  
"yay, baby jino will meet daddy" seungmin heard the baby sing-song, making him more nervous and guilty that he may not make them meet hyunjin. he grabbed his phone from his pocket, dialling hyunjin's number without thinking.  
  
his action only registered into him when he heard the ringing, he was about to cancel it when he heard that someone answered and hyunjin's voice was heard from the other line, making him gulped in nervousness, stuttering his words out.  
  
"h-hello, hyunjin..."   
  
"seungmin? why'd you call? is something wrong? did something happen to jino?" hyunjin asked on the other line, worry visible in the way he asked questions it slightly made seungmin's lips curved into a small smile, though he's still nervous.  
  
"a-ah, no. everything's alright" seungmin answered, unsure of how he'll gonna say the real reason why'd he call hyunjin.  
  
"daddy!" jino yelled excitedly into the phone when he'd managed to get it away from seungmin which he is sure that the latter had moved his phone away from his ears, based from the way he heard hyunjin laughed at the other line. jino's voice could be pretty high pitch sometimes.  
  
"baby, don't yell at the phone, daddy's ear will explode" hyunjin scolded softly and seungmin saw jino pouted before apologizing.  
  
"sorry, daddy" jino apologized cutely, making seungmin chuckled slightly.  
  
five minutes had passed and it was only jino and hyunjin that are talking over the phone. seungmin could only shook his head, it looks like the two had forgotten that he's still here. he can't blame the two tho, they don't see each other that much.  
  
"oops, baby, where's your papa?"  
  
"papa? papa's here, daddy"   
  
jino looked at his papa, as if hyunjin will see him doing so. seungmin rolled his eyes and held his hand to jino, asking for his phone back, jino pouted but still gave the phone back to his papa.  
  
"thank you, baby" seungmin told the baby and kiss his cheek, which earned him a cute giggle.  
  
"hey" seungmin talked first.  
  
"oh, sorry for that, i've never lost topic when jino and i are talking" hyunjin answered on the other line with a light chuckle.  
  
"i can clearly see that" seungmin giggle, unaware how that giggle affected hyunjin so much.  
  
seungmin turned and started walking, he can ride a taxi to go to hyunjin's company, but since riding the bus is cheaper, he'd rather walk to the bus stop and take the bus, it would only be a few minutes walk to hyunjin's company.  
  
"yeah, so, why'd you call again— mr. hwang, the boards are waiting for you" hyunjin's words was cut off when a female's voice was heard. seungmin's voice casually rise, as far as he knew, hyunjin had never taken a lady as a secretary, but he shook the thoughts away because who cares if hyunjin has a female secretary? he's not even sure if that was really the latter's secretary.  
  
"ah, seungmin, i kinda need to go back to work now, we have a meeting" hyunjin excused with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"jino and i will be there at four" seungmin finally told the reason why he called right after he sat both him and jino in the bus.  
  
"wait—what? seungm—"  
  
hyunjin didn't finish his words when seungmin ended the call with a huff, even jino noticed but was quick to put his attention away on it when seungmin gave him his favourite yogurt drink that he was quick to consume.  
  
seungmin sighed, he doesn't understand why he suddenly became annoyed. the thought of going to hyunjin's company, which he hated earlier seems to vanished and was replaced by annoyance and irritation. the thought of hyunjin having a female secretary is haunting him, it irritates him, and he hates it. he don't wanna think about it but it's bothering him. who knows what's happening in that company, without jino or him with hyunjin. seungmin rolled his eyes inwardly.  
  
"let's go, baby" seungmin carried jino again as he went down of the bus, from there, he can see the tall building of hyunjin's company, making his nervous again, but still with the irritation and annoyance in his system.  
  
"wow, papa, it's beautiful" jino told his papa in amazement as his cute doe eyes scanned the area.  
  
this area sure is for the middle and high class people, seungmin's casual attire looks so out of place among the branded clothes and suits of the people that are passing by. he shrugged the thought away and started walking towards hyunjin's huge company building while both him and jino are observing the place.  
  
"sir, do you have an appointment?" a man, seems like a security to hyunjin's company, stopped seungmin once he'd set food in front of the entrance. he could even see the security eyeing him as if he's some thief or burglar, making him roll his eyes. people nowadays are so judgemental, it makes him sick.  
  
"me and papa are here for my daddy" jino answered excitedly and showed the security a proud smile.  
  
the security raises a brow towards jino and then turned to looked at seungmin again, he swear that if not for jino, he won't be here right now wanting to punch this security.  
  
"we're here for hyunjin" seungmin told the security calmly.  
  
he almost let himself punched the security when the man laughed, as if seungmin had said something so ridiculous, good thing his patient enough to not do so.  
  
"look, if you're talking about mr. hwang, the ceo, you're in no luck, unless you have an appointment" the man said cockily and seungmin lost his control and rolled his eyes to the security.  
  
"look here also—"  
  
"kim seungmin?"   
  
seungmin didn't finish his words when he heard a female's voice, he turned to his right and saw a female at the entrance, in an office attire and what looks like a schedule board in hand. that voice is familiar, seungmin thought, and that's when he realized that it was the same voice as earlier when he talked with hyunjin over the phone.  
  
seungmin cleared his throat, suppressing his annoyance after eyeing the female for seconds and finding out how she looks like men's type, sexy and pretty? (well it doesn't affect him because he's gay as fuck).   
  
"that's me, kim seungmin" he told the female who eyes him from head to toe. seungmin rolled his eyes inwardly, looks like his target has change from the security to this female.  
  
"i'm yoorim, mr. hwang's secretary" the female introduced herself.  
  
i don't care who you are. "okay" seungmin nodded.  
  
"he told me to fetch you two in here and go to his office, so please follow me" she told them before turning to the security. "mr. hwang know them, let them enter" she told the man who immediately nodded his head and muttered a small sorry to seungmin who payed no mind to it.  
  
"please, follow me" yoorim pertained to seungmin who swear that he saw her rolling his eyes at him.  
  
seungmin huffed silently and put jino down who started wriggling because he wants to walk. the baby was still fascinated by the things around him, unaware how irritated his papa is at the moment.  
  
seungmin was burning holes in the back of hyunjin's secretary as they walked inside the company. he honestly don't like this yoorim's aura, he can feel it, and she rolled his eyes at seungmin, which he thinks that he should be the one doing to her.  
  
seungmin's eyes widened as he felt his blood boiled when yoorim turned to him for a second just to rolled her eyes again at him. seungmin cursed her in his mind.  
  
 _bitch, don't try me._


	12. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> savage papa, seungmin.

seungmin followed yoorim with a good 1 meter away from her while holding jino's hand. the baby was so amazed on what's he's seeing around him. they rarely go to the mall because seungmin doesn't have enough money to bring jino to the mall that often, so he knew how happy and excited jino is right now in this huge company building, everything's new to him.  
  
"hello! how are you today?" jino greeted the employee that walked passed them, earning a coo and a small hi from the employee.  
  
"omg so cute"   
  
"who's child is that?"  
  
seungmin could only sigh as he heard the employees talking about jino, right when they entered the building, jino was so excited that he's greeting anyone passing by, and now many employee or even non-employees are looking at them. why he gotta have a child as sociable as jino?  
  
"please stop the child, he's distracting employees at work"   
  
seungmin stopped walking when the secretary turned to him and gave a quick glare to jino, making seungmin's blood boil and was about to snap at the girl if not for jino talking.  
  
"where's daddy, ms. witch?"   
  
seungmin looked down at jino who was looking at yoorim with his innocent eyes. he held himself from snorting when he heard the secretary gasped. not even minding what jino had said, seungmin carried the baby and turned to looked at the secretary which now have an offended expression. seungmin swear that she looks like mrs. puff of spongebob.  
  
"w-witch? this kid" yoorim said through gritted teeth, glaring at jino who was still looking at her with innocent eyes but then she realized what jino had said, daddy? she thought but was cut out of it seungmin scoffed after holding himself from laughing before he talked in his most fake and sarcastic tone.  
  
"i'm sorry, i think kids really don't lie"  
  
seungmin then gave a fake smile to the girl that sent him now a glare, which he's not fazed at all.  
  
"excuse m—"  
  
"no, excuse me but aren't you supposed to bring us to where hyunjin is right now?" seungmin cut her off, he can see how red her face is right now, probably from anger or maybe it was just her makeup, her blush was too much for seungmin's liking.  
  
with a huff and another glare for seungmin and jino, yoorim turned around and started walking again, with a stomped of her foot at first due to annoyance.  
  
 _tsk, i'm also annoyed but i'm not showing it._ seungmin thought, rolling his eyes inwardly as he followed suit, turning to look at jino with a soft smile yet commanding face.  
  
"baby, it's not good calling other people witch, okay?" he told softly.  
  
jino pouted and put his arms around seungmin's neck. "but papa, she looks bad, baby jino don't like her" he explained innocently, earning a soft chuckle from seungmin.  
  
seungmin kissed the tip of jino's nose. he has a honest child, doesn't he? he could only shake his head at what jino said and followed the secretary to the elevator, he saw her clicking the 9th floor which seungmin already knew was hyunjin's office. when they were still together, the main office was for hyunjin's parents, but now that hyunjin had took over the company, it's understood that he now got the main office.  
  
inside the elevator was quiet, the only sound that can be heard inside was jino's counting of the changing number of the elevator.  
  
"eight...nine! we're here!" jino cheered and clapped his hands, turning proudly to his papa who smiled at him and gave him a kiss to his cheek.  
  
seungmin put jino down who immediately went out of the elevator once its door opened. he was about to exit the elevator when yoorim who was at his back walked past him first and purposely bumped seungmin's shoulder before she exited as if she didn't do anything to seungmin.  
  
his jaw tightened, scoffing and walking out the elevator as he observed the secretary who walked pass jino with a small glare.  
  
"this bitch, really" seungmin cursed under his breath, silent enough for jino not to hear it. he can't help it, this yoorim girl is getting into his nerves, he badly want to scoop her eyeballs out or something closed to that.  
  
"papa, come on!"   
  
seungmin snapped out of his murder thoughts when jino's small hands reached his and started pulling him towards where yoorim was going. he rolled his eyes, he already know where hyunjin's office is, it was the door at the end of the hallway. seungmin doesn't understand why hyunjin needs to send his secretary when he can meet him and jino himself? its irritating him.  
  
"slow down, baby" seungmin reminded softly when jino almost trip because of running too fast.  
  
they both came into a halt when yoorim stopped in front of the familiar door of hyunjin's office, seungmin could notice the changes upon it but the changes aren't really that big since he last saw it. yoorim knocked twice before opening the office door and entering first.  
  
jino was about to follow when seungmin stopped him and told him to wait.  
  
"good afternoon, mr. hwang" seungmin heard yoorim. he could only roll his eyes, he can clearly hear the difference between yoorim's speaking voice towards him and her speaking voice to hyunjin. her voice right now sounds so small, pitchy, flirty even.  
  
"where are they?" hyunjin's voice answered.  
  
"they're out—"  
  
"baby, wait!" seungmin was too late to hold jino who immediately run off and enter office, cutting yoorim's words.  
  
"daddy!"  
  
seungmin immediately entered the office, and there he saw jino who was now on hyunjin's arms and yoorim's mortified expression while watching hyunjin who was peppering jino with kisses.  
  
"d-daddy?" seungmin heard yoorim breathed out. hyunjin nor jino didn't hear it because it wasn't that loud, and he was just inches away from where she was stunned on her spot. there seungmin knew that this yoorim girl doesn't have an idea about hyunjin being a dad.  
  
"papa, come here!" jino got seungmin's attention, gesturing him to come to them with his high pitched giggles. seungmin smiled and walked towards them, sitting on the seat in front of hyunjin's desk.  
  
hyunjin was sat on his swivel chair, jino sat on his lap, happily bubbling about random children's cartoons that he recently watched and is currently addicted to.  
  
"you should've told me sooner that you two will come here. i could've send someone to fetch you and jino. you just dropped the call earlier" hyunjin told, or more like whined to seungmin who shrugged casually.  
  
"jino wanted to come. and don't you have meeting with the boards earlier?" seungmin reasoned out.  
  
"well, yeah, but you know i could easily cancel that meeting for you and jino" hyunjin reasoned back.  
  
seungmin raised a brow to hyunjin who said that so casually. deep inside those words made his heart skip a beat or two, he just don't want to admit that.  
  
"you can't possibly do that"   
  
all this time that they made up, it was always his cold, sarcastic side that he's showing and giving hyunjin, a mask that's hiding how he still wants to be with the latter if not for the part of him that says he'll only be hurt again.  
  
"i can, for you and jino" hyunjin told with a cheeky grin, earning an eyeroll from seungmin who averted his eyes away from the latter, a small smile escaping from his lips.  
  
and all this time, even if seungmin was always cold and sarcastic, hyunjin never fails to show how much he wanna make it up for everything he'd done, and never fail to make seungmin smile, even though hyunjin hadn't seen any of those smile because seungmin was always hiding them.  
  
"whatever" was seungmin's only answer right before his eyes landed to yoorim. seungmin raised a brow.  
  
"oh, you're...still there" he then pretended that he was shock to see her still there.  
  
this got hyunjin and jino's attention, now all three of them are looking at yoorim, who obviously was still shocked and confused of what was happening.   
  
"yoorim, you can go now" hyunjin dismissed her, but she didn't even move a bit. seungmin watched as hyunjin raised her a brow. "what? i said you can leave now or do you want me to drag you out?" he said with his voice two time deeper.  
  
seungmin shivered slightly at that. hyunjin looks so scary when serious or mad, even when they're still together before, seungmin doesn't like seeing hyunjin mad because dude, he's scary.  
  
"uhm...i- sir.." yoorim stammered, obviously scared. seungmin rolled his eyes inwardly at her. she's obviously trying hard to show that she's scared when she only looks like a constipated dog.  
  
"do you still need anything? as you can see, i'm busy" hyunjin questioned without looking at her, eyes fixed on jino who was scribbling on a random paper that he got a hold on using a pen that hyunjin was previously using earlier when jino came running to him.  
  
"sir, is he your child?" yoorim quickly asked without hesitation. seungmin would be lying if he'll say that he can't see the desperation from her, making him scoffed silently.  
  
hyunjin turned to her and nodded. "yes, why?" he answered almost immediately, not even a sign of hesitation, it was as if it's the most obvious answer. seungmin hid a smile, hyunjin looks so innocent while saying that and yoorim's reaction was priceless.  
  
eyes wide, and mouth slightly hanging open, yoorim spoke again. "you're his father? then who's the mother, sir? i didn't know anything about this" she sounds as if she was betrayed.  
  
"is he supposed to say anything about his personal life to you? just a mere secretary?" seungmin can't help but answer her.  
  
yoorim turned to look at her with a glare. "who even are you? that child's nanny?" she asked in sarcasm, pointing rudely to jino who was innocently still scribbling on the paper, oblivious of what was happening.  
  
"nanny? girl, i'm telling you, you're most suited for that word" seungmin said unfazed, it just made her even more annoyed.  
  
"shut up, you're not the one i'm talking to, stay out of it" yoorim said through gritted teeth.  
  
seungmin scoffed, standing up as he faced the secretary with his serious expression and then showing her his smirk. "oh darling, how could i stay out of it when it's my child that you're pointing to just earlier. we all know that pointing at someone is rude, looks like your parents failed to teach you that simple knowledge, hmm?" he mocked.  
  
yoorim was obviously taken aback from his words, but she masked it with a grin and a mocking laugh which seungmin was unfazed by the way. "your child? quit joking, you can't possibly have a child with mr. hwang"   
  
seungmin crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a mocking grin, tilting his head to the right before asking. "well, guess what?" he chuckled slightly.  
  
yoorim didn't say a word and waited for what seungmin will say next. hyunjin was just watching and listening to them, amused of seungmin, it's giving him hope. he'll step in if he needs to, for now he wants to see what seungmin will do and would he gonna say. jino was still oblivious, of course, when he's so engaged to something, he lost interest and care over anything else.  
  
"i'm his papa" seungmin said without hesitation.  
  
"impossible" yoorim scoffed.  
  
seungmin shrugged and gestured to hyunjin. "why don't you ask him yourself then?" he suggested.  
  
yoorim quickly turned to hyunjin with hopeful eyes, or more like pleading eyes. "mr. hwang, that's not true right?"   
  
hyunjin smiled innocently and hugged jino tighter, putting his chin on the child's head. "no, we're this cute baby's parents, i'm jino's daddy" he then gestured to seungmin, "and he's jino's papa" he winked at seungmin who returned it with an eyeroll.  
  
yoorim was left speechless as he looked alternatively from seungmin to hyunjin and then to jino who was still scribbling innocently on the paper. "this is nonsense, i'm leaving" she turned around and walked towards the door.  
  
"you better be, and don't come back, better look for a new boss" seungmin told plainly, sitting back at his previous chair.  
  
yoorim quickly turned back with an angry expression. "what?! are you firing me?"   
  
seungmin shrugged. "hyunjin?" he called the latter with a threatening voice. hyunjin nodded and looked at yoorim, gesturing her to leave.  
  
"well, yeah. you heard him, you're fired, yoorim. your last salary will just be send to your account" hyunjin finalized, sounding serious that yoorim can only groan and exit the office with a slam of the door that startled jino.  
  
"eh?" jino reacted, tilting his head cutely before scribbling back to the paper.  
  
seungmin and hyunjin's eyes met and they both shrugged at jino's reaction, seungmin even laughed at how cute jino looks, but it quickly faded when he caught hyunjin smirking at him.  
  
he raised the latter a brow. "what are you smirking at?" he asked, or more like threatened.  
  
hyunjin shrugged, still with a smirk. "i didn't know that your jealousy will result to someone being fired" he snorted.  
  
seungmin felt his cheeks heating up as he quickly avoided hyunjin's eyes. "s-shut up. i just don't like her" he cursed in his mind when he stuttered.  
  
"why then?" hyunjin asked amusedly.  
  
"didn't you just saw how she acts towards me and our child? and are you oblivious of the fact that she obvious likes you?" seungmin wanted to slap himself for saying those words out loud, and now hyunjin's smirk are even wider.  
  
"jealous are we?"   
  
"no, jealous your face" seungmin denied.  
  
"you saying 'our child' sounds nice, i'm so happy" hyunjin quoted, now smiling. seungmin was taken aback by the latter's words as they ended up staring at each other's eyes.  
  
seungmin don't have any idea what gotten into him to act like that and for these to happened, it all started when he heard that yoorim's voice over the phone, and the hell broke out when she acted like a bitch towards him and jino.  
  
"done!"  
  
seungmin and hyunjin was quick to avert their attention away from each other when jino bolts up and held the paper up in the air, showing it to his papa and daddy.  
  
they both observed the scribbled figure on the paper that jino had made through out those heated exchange of words of seungmin and hyunjin's now ex-secretary. seungmin and hyunjin's brows are both furrowed, they both have no any idea what jino had drawn on the paper.  
  
seungmin quickly smiled and ruffled jino's hair. "that's so cute, very good baby. now, can you tell us what your drawing?" he asked softly.  
  
hyunjin stared in awe, amazed on how seungmin was quick to respond to the child, maybe a motherly instinct.  
  
"papa and daddy, guess it" jino said excitedly with his cute giggles.  
  
hyunjin laughed nervously. "is that a fairy, baby?" he guessed, seungmin glaring at him when jino pouted which he was quick to assure.  
  
"don't mind your daddy, baby. tell us what is it" seungmin said softly to jino who just nodded and presented the paper again and pointed the drawing with the pen he used.  
  
"this is miss witch, papa and daddy" he said proudly and looked at yoorim's previous place, but she wasn't there anymore. "miss witch is gone" jino trailed off.  
  
that's how seungmin and hyunjin looked at each other and started laughing their assess out, leaving their child confused. they'll end up laughing all night if jino didn't complain that he's hungry and wants to eat dinner at mcdonald's.  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jino being cupid.

**from** : _hyunjin_  
are you free later after your shift? i'll be out early so i could go out with you and jino  
  
seungmin read hyunjin's message. he just finished packing his stuffs for work when he received the latter's message. good thing that he's on the morning shift and will be out at three in the afternoon. he quickly tapped on his phone a reply.  
  
to: hyunjin  
alright. just pick us up at my apartment at 4:30  
  
putting his phone in his pocket after he received a quick 'okay' from hyunjin, he went out of the bedroom and went straight to the small living room where jino was already awake and is now playing with jisung who volunteered to take jino care of jino. the baby immediately ran towards his papa when he saw him and hugged his legs. seungmin giggled and kneeled down to jino's height before kissing the baby's cheeks.  
  
"be a good boy with your uncle jisung while papa's at work, okay, baby?" seungmin reminded softly to jino who quickly nod his head, making seungmin smiled and ruffled the baby's hair.  
  
"we'll go out with your daddy later" he then told, earning a loud cheer from jino. he sure is excited. hyunjin had gotten busy in his company and had lost rather much time to spend with jino.  
  
"yay! baby jino is excited!" the baby cheered before kissing seungmin's cheeks. "see you later, papa" jino bid goodbye before running back to the center of the living room where he was playing toy cars with jisung.  
  
jisung stoop up and let jino play alone for a while and went to walk seungmin to the door of the apartment.  
  
"i hope that you've found solution for what i've told you last night, i'm sorry it was so sudden" jisung said softly with an awkward smile.  
  
seungmin quickly shook his head and gave his friend a smile. "no, it's totally fine. i'll talk it out with hyunjin, i guess" he shrugged.  
  
"you really should, min. like hyunjin is really rich, he could sustain all of jino's need and even yours. you should really just quit your job and take care of jino instead while hyunjin do all the work" jisung chuckled. seungmin sighed.  
  
"you know we're not together" he reminded softly. "sure he can sustain jino's needs, but not mine, it's only jino that made us stick to each other, at least"   
  
jisung tsked, "okay, whatever. i know that everything would fall into their right places soon. who knows if you two will be together again" he said, raising his brows playfully.  
  
"whatever, jisung. i'll go now. jino and i will go out with hyunjin later so can you dress jino up before i get here? it will lessen the time consumption"   
  
"okay, take care on your way to work"  
  
on his way to work, seungmin was deep in his thoughts about what jisung had told him earlier. jisung told that him and minho can't take care of jino now because they'll be arranging their marriage. yes, their marriage, the reason why they actually went out of town to minho's province is to discuss that with his parents. soon, within this week, they'll be flying to malaysia to visit jisung's family and have a short vacation there. the wedding date is not yet decided but they're working on the preparation now.   
  
seungmin understands, and who is he to complain? minho and jisung had always been their for him and jino, taking care of the baby without pay. so now that they're getting married and will soon have their more personal life, it's understandable that they'll put their personal life first. seungmin had thought that there will be felix and chan to take care of jino if he's at work, but those two aren't always available unlike minho or jisung. so seungmin's up to no choice but to talk this out with hyunjin. good thing that they'll go out later, they can talk about this matter sooner.  
  
it is true that he can't always rely with his friends to take care of jino, they all have their personal lives and aren't always available. seungmin sighed. he want to quit his job and be the one to be with jino, but even though hyunjin will surely take all the expenses and sustains, seungmin doesn't want to be such a burden for hyunjin, making him thorn between staying on his job and look for a nanny or something, or just quit and let hyunjin do the rest.  
  
with another sigh, seungmin entered his workplace, greeting his workmates before proceeding to work. hopefully, he could talk everything out with hyunjin. seungmin cares for jino so much that he could even disregard himself just for his child.   
  
"oh, come on seungmin. you two have a child but you're telling me that there's nothing between you and hyunjin?" renjun blurted out.  
  
their shift have finished and they're now on the staff room to change and arrange their things.  
  
"i've already told you, renjun. we've broke up even before he knows that we have a child and we've just recently made up but there's nothing between us. it's a long story" seungmin sighed, finishing packing his backpack and putting it on his back before he turned away, ready to leave.  
  
"but haven't you consider to be with him again? don't you feel anything for him anymore?" renjun quickly asked before seungmin could leave the room.  
  
seungmin sighed, "it's complicated, renjun" are the only words that he said before leaving the chinese.  
  
together again, huh? seungmin hopes that it's that easy to be with hyunjin again, but it's not. deep inside he really wanted to be with hyunjin, but most part of him are saying that, no, or you'll be hurt again. seungmin doesn't understand either why he's so scared, too vulnerable to even consider hyunjin's efforts for him and jino. like he wants to smile at hyunjin, and be comfortable around him but his instinct is shoving the latter away, showing his cold and irritated facade just to show that he's strong even without hyunjin when deep inside he's crumbling.  
  
 _just, why am i like this?_  
  
"papa!"   
  
jino's loud squeal was what welcomes seungmin once he entered his apartment. the baby was already dressed in his favorite shirt and jumper. his child really never fails to make him smile, even though million thoughts are on his head, seungmin always find rest and assurance about his worries when jino is there. what if i'm more open and welcoming towards hyunjin? surely it will be much better with him and jino. this thought crossed seungmin's mind but he's quick to shrugged it off.  
  
"hi, baby" seungmin greeted as kneeled down and kissed jino's cheeks before he stood back up, "wait for papa and stay with uncle jiji while i change clothes, okay?" he hummed.  
  
jino nodded quickly and run back to jisung who was on the couch. seungmin gave him a smile which jisung gave back, before he went to his room to change into his jeans and button top, his usual dandy look.  
  
"jisung, will minho hyung fetch you?" seungmin asked once he went back to the living room, checking jino's bag.  
  
you see, jino had gone liking to bring this small bag that hyunjin had bought it back when they went to the mall. it kind of became a routine now for jino to bring the small bag whenever they'll go out. there's nothing much in the bag though, just some of his favorite small toys and some snacks together with a towel if ever that he'll sweat.  
  
"yep, he'll be here soon, i guess" jisung answered, looking at jino fondly while the baby where his small bag on his back.  
  
"it's almost 4:30, hyunjin must also be here soon, maybe him and minho will arrived at the same time" seungmin told, checking the time on his phone before putting it back on his jeans pocket.  
  
not long after, they heard a knock from the door, though not sure if it's minho or hyunjin, or maybe bought.  
  
"baby jino will open the door!" jino shouted excitedly before he ran off towards the apartment door, seungmin and jisung following suit with little chuckle.  
  
"uncle minmin! daddy!" they heard jino called.  
  
"see? they arrived at the same time" seungmin chuckled, nudging jisung who just shrugged and laughed together with him.  
  
"oh? family bonding?" minho observed once the door was opened big, kissing jisung's lip shortly as they greeted each other.  
  
hyunjin is now carrying jino, giving seungmin a soft smile but the latter just gave him a simple nod, which isn't exactly new to hyunjin now since seungmin always does that.   
  
"shut up, minho hyung" seungmin hissed at minho, turning away from everyone to lock his apartment, and maybe hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks.  
  
"oh well, we'll go first. have fun" jisung giggled and bid their goodbye with each other. once the couple was gone, there was an utter silence if not for jino breaking it.  
  
"daddy, uncle minmin always kiss uncle jiji. why would daddy not kiss papa?" jino questioned innocently before pouting. seungmin and hyunjin exchanged a glance but seungmin was quick to avert his gaze, finding it suddenly awkward.  
  
but sike, the baby's next questions just made the atmosphere even more awkward.  
  
"don't daddy love papa?" jino asked, pouting even more, sadness visible in his cute face.  
  
hyunjin, as if on panic, shakes his head immediately as he laughed rather awkwardly, glancing at seungmin to maybe ask for some help but the latter was looking away, acting oblivious of the child's question. hyunjin then composed himself and cleared his throat before giving jino a soft smile and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"of course, i love your papa"   
  
seungmin heard hyunjin said, making his heart beats twice his normal heartbeat. hyunjin's words doesn't feel like he's just telling it to cheer up jino, there's more to it, as if he's telling directly to seungmin that he loves him. seungmin shrugged the thought away and looked at the two, but wrong move because he'd met eyes with hyunjin, making him blushed and avert his eyes away from hyunjin yet again.  
  
"you love papa, daddy? then would you kiss papa now?" jino said excitedly, as if kissing someone is that easy.  
  
the baby was just so excited that he's oblivious of his parents' face burning red. seungmin swear that he can feel his own face burning up to his ears. ah jino, why you gotta say that.  
  
hyunjin just chuckled after, observing seungmin's reaction. how i wish that i could really kiss you, seungmin right now, seungmin. he thought, giggling softly as he observed how red and embarrass seungmin looked right now. hyunjin smirked and kissed jino's cheek again before walking and saying,  
  
"i would like to kiss your papa right now too, baby but i don't want to get a kick in return" hyunjin told jokingly.  
  
"why would papa kick daddy?" jino asked confused, looking over hyunjin's shoulder too see his papa glaring at hyunjin, making jino hide quickly to his daddy.  
  
"oh no, daddy, papa is looking scary" jino whispered to hyunjin who chuckled and stopped walking just to look back at seungmin who was really glaring at him now. hyunjin, bold enough, gave seungmin a wink.  
  
seungmin, who was in uttter shock, felt his eyes widening as his jaw opened slightly in bewilderment of what just happened. did hyunjin just deadass winked at him?   
  
"baby, your papa just looks scary because that's how he show his love for you and me" seungmin heard hyunjin told jino.  
  
jino tilted his head, "but papa don't look scary when he's with baby jino, daddy" he said, confused.  
  
hyunjin chuckled and just ruffled the baby's hair. "well i guess your papa just love me so much" he said before leaning in to whisper to jino, if that's even a whisper because seungmin still heard it, and dude, it made him more furious.  
  
"your papa is quiet possessive, baby" is what hyunjin whispered to jino, which seungmin still heard by the way.  
  
seungmin's face reddened in anger and embarrassment as he threatened to hit hyunjin, but the latter was quick to react and started running away while still carrying jino.  
  
"oops, we gotta blast, baby" hyunjin told jino, leaving seungmin running after them.  
  
"yah! hwang hyunjin! what do you think you're saying huh?!"  
  
in the end, they ended up at han river, even though seungmin was still as irritated as before because hyunjin kept spouting things that seem to just make seungmin's heart skip a beat, making him confused and forgot the fact that he was supposed to talk to hyunjin about the thing that no one could take care of jino now.   
  
seungmin grimaced yet again when hyunjin glanced at him and gave him a wink before quickly scrouching down so that jino could ride on his shoulder.   
  
seriously, what's gotten into him?  
  
but there's no doubt that he's loving the feeling. they really looks like a happy family now. hyunjin being a silly dad to jino while here is seungmin following them around, as if observing and being alert if ever that hyunjin will do something questionable with jino.  
  



	14. chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin and seungmin talked.

it's eight in the morning of a monday, seungmin and jino are walking hand in hand to seungmin's workplace. nope, it's a monday but seungmin had called for a leave today, woojin, the cafe's owner where he works at was kind enough to let him take a leave without asking his reasons.   
  
seungmin's reason being having to talk with hyunjin. he still haven't had a proper talk with hyunjin ever since that day the three of them went to han river. minho and jisung had already left seoul and are now in malaysia, seungmin had to talk now with hyunjin or else no one will take care of jino, and seungmin doesn't want to quit his job. so with that, seungmin decided to take a leave from work and talk with hyunjin personally. he'll leave jino in chan and felix's care for today.   
  
"papa, you will go to daddy?" jino asked seungmin, hopping away from a puddle of water that had been caused by the slight rain last night.  
  
seungmin hummed in response. "yes, baby. so while i'm with your daddy, stay with your uncle chan and uncle bokie, okay? they'll bring you to the amusement park" he said and earned an excited squeal from the baby.  
  
"yay! amusement park!" jino giggled.  
  
seungmin smiled and not soon after they reached the cafe. they both entered and saw that chan and felix are already there, having their morning coffee. changbin, his co-worker was also sat beside felix, and yes, they're dating. seungmin didn't notice not until felix told him himself that they're already dating. well, no wonder changbin fell for felix, like who wouldn't? felix may be a crackhead most of the time but like he can be so soft and sweet, he screams babie.  
  
"good morning, baby jino" chan cooed as the baby ran to him and sat on his lap comfortably. seungmin smiled, chan had always been close to jino since he's really great when it comes to kids, following minho and jisung. he seriously can't wait till those two have their own child.  
  
"hey, heard you're on a leave today?" changbin told seungmin when he sat beside chan. seungmin nodded and chuckled.  
  
"yeah, gotta talk with jino's dad. how about you? as far as i know you have your shift today, changbin hyung" he pointed out, squinting his eyes towards the older and towards felix.  
  
changbin chuckled nervously and stood up. "oh right" he then leaned down to give felix a kiss on the cheeks. "see you later, babe"  
  
seungmin and felix just shared a look and laughed at a flastered changbin. seungmin could only shook his head, they sure are whipped for each other.   
  
"uncle chan, can baby jino have bread?" jino asked chan with his voice sounding cute and innocent, no one could say no to his request.  
  
felix stood up. "i'll go get it, seungmin you getting coffee before leaving?" he volunteered and asked seungmin who shook his head and also stood up while chuckling, they know too well that he just volunteered to get it so that he'll have time to talk with changbin over the counter.  
  
"i'm good, i'll take my leave now" seungmin answered, and with an okay felix left towards the counter as seungmin turned to look at jino.  
  
"baby, behave okay? daddy and i will see you later" seungmin reminded softly and leaned down to kiss jino's cheek. "kiss papa too" he chuckled and jino was quick to do so.  
  
"see you later, papa" jino said cutely before rummaging into his small bag, probably looking for a toy that he'll be playing.  
  
"take care of jino, chan hyung. we'll see you guys later" seungmin told chan who answered with a, "no worries, mate"  
  
seungmin left the cafe soon enough and called for a taxi to go to hyunjin's company. once inside the vehicle, he dialed hyunjin's number, and he end up rolling his eyes when the latter was quick to answer the call and welcomed him with a, "hey, miss me?"  
  
"back off, hwang" seungmin hissed, and he heard an amused laughed from the other line, making him rolled his eyes for the second time.  
  
this, jerk. hyunjin had been like this ever since they went to han river, he became..uhh..flirty? like yeah, he'd been acting this way for a while now. getting every opportunity to wink at seungmin, smirk at him or something and everytime seungmin will call, hyunjin would welcome him with remarks like "hey, cutie" or "missing hyunjin hours?" that always give seungmin a what-the-fuck moment.  
  
he really had the audacity to play with my feelings, asshole. seungmin once thought, or maybe it's just his usual self that is always denying his love for hyunjin. love that wasn't even lost, it was always there covered by his hatred towards hyunjin. now, that the hatred is gone, evaporating away, that love is blosomming again and seungmin is so in denial for his feelings towards hyunjin.  
  
"why'd you call? don't you have shift today? what about jino?" hyunjin questioned, now sounding more focus. seungmin rolled his eyes.  
  
"I took a leave for today, jino's with felix and chan hyung, they're going to the amusement park" he answered. "i'll be there in fifteen, i need to talk to you" he then explained.  
  
he heard hyunjin gasped in the other line, and seungmin forced himself not to groan in frustration because here comes hyunjin again and his conceited ass.  
  
"you need to talk to me? about what? your love for me?" hyunjin giggled. "aw i'm flattered" he then added with another set of giggle. "in what way do you want us to talk? because you can talk dirty to me" hyunjin then said seductively.  
  
seungmin felt himself blushing, like why is hyunjin like this? he's even more flirty than before, wait, was hyunjin even flirty before? all seungmin knew is that the latter was so clingy...and dramatic, oh well.  
  
"shut up, i'm hanging up" are the words that seungmin was able to say before hanging up despite hyunjin's noise of protests. seungmin sighed as he looked out the window of the vehicles. it seems like yesterday when seungmin was alone taking care of jino but now here's hyunjin who's now acting like an asshole just because they're fine now, even using jino to make smooth moves towards hyunjin.   
  
what am i gonna do with this information. seungmin thought as the taxi stopped in front of hyunjin's company, he gave the driver his fair before hoping off the vehicle and walking straight towards hyunjin's company building.   
  
"good morning, mr. kim, mr. hwang called and told me to tell you that you can just go straight on his office" the security greeted and seungmin just nodded.  
  
"thanks, that's where i'm going anyways" he muttered and entered the company.  
  
as you can see, seungmin and jino can freely go to hyunjin's company now without being stop by the security because hyunjin had made it clear to the security that seungmin and jino could go there anytime they want. adding to that, seungmin told hyunjin that he don't need his secretary to guide him inside the building because he's already familiar to it and hyunjin was quick to nod about it. speaking of secretary, that yoorim had been fired, and hyunjin now has a male secretary younger than him. the name's jeongin and even seungmin had liked him because he's cute and is like a younger brother.  
  
"i got him so you won't be jealous anymore" was hyunjin's words to seungmin when he told the younger about his new secretary, that's how hyunjin end up going home from seungmin's apartment with a bruise on his cheeks.  
  
ignoring the looks of hyunjin's employees, seungmin headed straight to the elevator and pressed the floor where hyunjin's office was. he received a text from felix that they're now on their way to the amusement park, together with an image of jino on the back seat holding a small toy car that hyunjin gave him. seungmin smiled and saved the photo as the elevator door opened and he went out, heading straight to the door of hyunjin's office.  
  
not bothering to knock, seungmin opened the door and walked straight it, closing the door after.   
  
the sound of the door opening and closing caught hyunjin's attention as he quickly looked away from his laptop and stared at seungmin who sat on the single couch in the middle of hyunjin's office. with a toothy grin, hyunjin disregarded what he was doing and quickly stood up, sprinting towards the couch in front of seungmin who raised a brow to him.  
  
"so, what got you here so early? did you file a leave from work just to see me?" hyunjin beamed, raising his eyebrows playfully. seungmin looked at him in irritation.  
  
"what are you talking about?" seungmin groaned, throwing a pillow towards hyunjin who just caught it and gave him a smirk.  
  
"aw i misses you too, minnie" hyunjin cooed, earning a glare from seungmin.  
  
"don't call me that" seungmin hissed or more like snapped, and hyunjin's smile quickly faded as he sighed and sat straight, looking hurt as he gave the younger a sad smile.  
  
"oh, sorry" the older apologized and cleared his throat. "what are we talking about, then?" he asked, changing the topic.  
  
seungmin wanted to smacked his head for acting insensitive all of a sudden. hyunjin was just trying to make the atmosphere between them more comfortable but here he is really killing the vibe, he's blaming hyunjin for calling him in that nickname. he was just taken aback because that's what hyunjin used to call him before. he wanted to apologise but he held himself and just sighed, calming himself down before deciding to step.  
  
"it's about jino" he started, hyunjin was just looking closely and nodded as an indication that he's listening.  
  
"minho and jisung are getting married, there would be no one to take care of jino while i'm at work, chan hyung and felix aren't a choice because they're always busy, even flying back and forth to australia and korea" seungmin explained. "so i'm telling you this, because you're also jino's parent, not just me. though i've thought of getting jino a nanny"  
  
"you want someone you don't personally know to take care of the child?" hyunjin questioned, voice strict. "i'm okay with your friends taking care of jino because i know that he'd already grew fond of them and you trusted them, but getting other people whom we don't know to take care of jino, i won't agree on that" he explained, words final.  
  
seungmin didn't object because he understands hyunjin's point. "but who would do it then? i have work, so do you" he told.  
  
hyunjin didn't answer and stared at seungmin instead, as if the answer was already obvious. seungmin looks confused, making hyunjin sighed and leaned on the couch.  
  
"seungmin, quit your job, stay at home and take care of jino" hyunjin said, or more like demanded. "you aren't supposed to be working from the very first place, i should be the one working for you and jino" he added, slight pleading visible in his voice.  
  
"what? no! i can't just quit my job" seungmin protested. "jino is your only responsibility, not me" he reasoned with slight irritation, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
hyunjin sighed. "seungmin, just this once please listen to me" he pleaded. "just let me do the rest, to care of not just jino but also to take care of you, just please" he added and met seungmin's eyes.  
  
seungmin stared at him wide eyes, but his expression soon turned into disbelief as he scoffed. "take care of me? are you hearing what you're saying, hyunjin? this is not about us, this is about jino!" he retorted, standing up. "stop acting so selfish, hyunjin" he said in frustration.  
  
"i'm not acting selfish, seungmin. i'm just concern and wants the best for you and jino" hyunjin retorted and also stood up, meeting seungmin's sharp glares. "i've already made the wrong decision before, now let me do the right thing for your and jino, let me make up for everything"  
  
seungmin scoffed, "you're already making it up for jino, why do you have to include me in that? i only care for jino, okay? i don't care about you or whatever you'll do!" he snapped, realizing how harsh his words are when he saw sadness and pain flashing on hyunjin's eyes.  
  
seungmin, you and your damn mouth.  
  
hyunjin still tried to smile, take note, tried. "i understand, but would it be better if jino will grow up with a complete family? he'll eventually grow up and will surely notice that we aren't really what he expect his parents would be" he explained sadly.  
  
seungmin just stared at him with cold eyes "it's not that easy, hyunjin, as long as jino don't have any idea what's between us, we don't have to worry"  
  
"then what if the time comes and he'll know?" hyunjin concluded and it just sparks seungmin's irritation yet again.  
  
"for goodness sake, hyunjin we're not even together!" seungmin yelled before he turned around, ready to walk away but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.  
  
he was then pulled back and turned around just to be hug by hyunjin. seungmin's eyes was wide as the latter hugged him tighter, face on the crook of seungmin's neck.  
  
"seungmin..." hyunjin whispered.  
  
seungmin tried to break free from hyunjin but the older was bigger and stronger than him, so he's to no avail.  
  
"then let's be together again, i won't do the same mistake again. quit your job and move at my place. be with me, you and jino, the three of us" hyunjin whispered softly, seungmin could literally feel the older's hot breath on his neck.  
  
seungmin's heart was racing inside his ribs, he feels like he'll lost his breath any seconds now. he could also feel hyunjin's heart beat by how close they are, chest on his other.  
  
his heart beat, it's fast too. seungmin thought.  
  
"hyunjin..." was seungmin's only words because he's lost for words, he doesn't have any idea what he should say or what he should do in this situation.   
  
"i still love you, seungmin and i will always love you"


	15. chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they talked, and now, they're together again?

"i still love you, seungmin and i will always love you"   
  
those words are ringing in seungmin's mind, it feels like he's malfunctioning at the moment and those words are the only thing he knows. he froze on his spot, and if hyunjin wasn't hugging him he'll be probably on the floor now, banging his head or something.  
  
"just tell me that you also feel the same and i promise that i won't fail for the second time" hyunjin whispered yet again, seungmin closing his eyes tightly as he got more stuck in the situation. he sighed.  
  
"you can't possibly tell you love me just like that" seungmin muttered. "who knows if you're lying again, you've already lied to me, the possibility of you lying again is high" he pointed out, he's not angry, but he sounds like he's tired, tired of overthinking.  
  
"i'm not lying, all this time its still you, minnie. you're the only one despite my parents setting me up with various girls before, i don't care about them because it will always be you. please, believe me" hyunjin pleaded, hugging seungmin even more tightly he thought he'll crush or something.  
  
seungmin's heartbeat quickened, that feeling of loosing your breath all because of a single person. he felt his eyes starting to water as all the frustrations, and negative thoughts flooded his mind, his emotions rumbled as his mind failed to process the situation. all seungmin knew is that he's tired of being hurt.  
  
"i don't want to feel that pain and l-loneliness...a—gain" seungmin failed to stop his tears and now he's already crying, wetting hyunjin's suit which theatyee doesn't care about.  
  
"i hated you so much you know?" seungmin cried out. "b-but...why can't i now? why are you...like t-this!" he wailed, punching and pushing hyunjin with both fists, but the latter was just taking it. seungmin smacks and punches aren't really hurtful, he just looks like someone who's flailing his arm right now.  
  
why? they've already talked before, and they're fine now, right? but seungmin just feel this emotions right now. the first time that he cried this hard ever since he made up with hyunjin. all the frustrations, hatred, sadness and everything are only releasing now. seungmin thought that giving hyunjin a second chance will make everything better between them, but no, because seungmin haven't really forgiven hyunjin. he still hasn't let go, still stuck in the past, not thinking that he's in the present now and could look forward to the future.  
  
"i'm so sorry. i'm sorry" hyunjin kept whispering apologies to seungmin who was still crying hard, body shaking in crying too much.  
  
"i don't want to be left alone again. i don't want to be hurt again. i don't want all of those that happened between us before to happen again!" seungmin cried out throwing punches to hyunjin.  
  
all this time, it was fear of getting left alone and getting hurt again that kept seungmin in denying his still obvious feelings for the latter. a natural instinct of keeping himself away and denial just to keep himself away from the pain.  
  
seungmin calmed down and stopped throwing smacks and punches to hyunjin, but his shoulders are still shaking, still sobbing and tears still falling from his eyes.  
  
"i'm sorry, please forgive me" hyunjin whispered, it sounds like he tried his best to voice out those words without croaking. he pulled himself away from seungmi and held his shoulders. seungmin lowered his head, avoiding eye contact with hyunjin.  
  
"seungmin, please...." hyunjin whispered again, his hope is starting to quiver as seungmin didn't talk nor even raised his head.  
  
hyunjin sighed and let go of seungmin's shoulder "okay, i understand" he muttered and took a deep breath to stop himself from crying but he didn't expect seungmin to take a held of his hand when he was about to step back.  
  
"seungmin..."  
  
"i'm forgiving you" seungmin declared in a low voice before looking up to hyunjin and meeting eyes with him. "this time its true, i forgive you, jinnie"  
  
and hyunjin failed to hold back his tears when seungmin was the first one to hug him. seungmin smiled, burying his face on hyunjin's chest when the latter hugged him back, tight. seungmin feels like a heavy weight from his heart was lifted up and now he feels so free, as if it's a new beginning. it surely is a torment when you have unforgiveness for someone.   
  
"t-thank you" hyunjin choked out, seungmin can feel his shoulder drenched with hyunjin's tears but he don't care.  
  
they stayed like that for a while ten minutes until they felt themselves sweating. they pulled back from the hug, and now they feel awkward as fuck. both had stopped crying now but they're too shy now to look at each other, but hyunjn was the first one to talk, clearing his throat and looking at hyunjin.  
  
"i still love you, minnie" he confessed once again, getting seungmin's attention. "i won't get tired of repeating those words until you say that you also feels the same for me" he added, determination in his voice.  
  
"so, tell me..." hyunjin trailed off, hesitant to say his next words, but he took a deep breath before continuing, "do you...still love me?"  
  
hyunjin's eyes widened when seungmin nodded as an answer without even thinking twice. hyunjin searched the younger's face for a hint of joking or lying but there wasn't.  
  
"yes, i still love you" seungmin answered and gave the talked a genuine smile. the first time he smiled to hyunjin after everything that happened.  
  
"y-you do?" hyunjin stammered, eyes now welling with tears yet again.  
  
now that he'd forgiven hyunjin, there's no point of denying his real feelings. seungmin stopped forward and reached out to wipe the tears that fell from hyunjin's eyes with his thumb before giving the latter a sweet, genuine smile.  
  
"what's the point of denying it? when all this time you're the one and only man that i loved, jinnie" seungmin uttered softly, earning another set of fresh tears from hyunjin. seungmin frowned.  
  
"why are you crying? i'm confessing back here and you're crying?" he complained, reaching from his jean pocket to get his handkerchief and used it to wipe hyunjin's tears off his face.  
  
the older giggled, "i'm just happy" he answered. "am i not dreaming? i didn't expect to get that answer from you, i thought you'll say that you don't love me anymore" then there comes tears again. seungmin tsk-ed.  
  
"jinnie, wasn't i the one you left and hurt before? i should be the one crying right now, you know" he said jokingly.  
  
"i know, i'm sorry. i won't do the same mistake again" hyunjin whined, using the back of his hands to wipe his tears away himself.  
  
seungmin chuckled. ah, i've never felt this happy before aside from being with jino. he thought. he went to hug hyunjin who was quick to return it.  
  
"i love you, and i trust you not to hurt and leave me or jino" seungmin reassures hyunjin.   
  
"i love you, and i promise that i'll be a good daddy to jino, and a good husband to you" hyunjin told back. now that he'd stopped crying and now has an assurance, he's back to being his flirty, dramatic self.  
  
seungmin looked up at him and smacked his shoulder. "what husband are you talking about?" he exclaimed, but blushes visible on his cheeks.  
  
"what? we're basically like a married couple now, i'm now a daddy and you're a papa" he explained a little jokingly. "wanna get married even before minho hyung and jisung?" he raises his brows playfully.  
  
seungmin turned red even more if that's possible as he broke away from the hug and pushed hyunjin away who just chuckled. "no one's getting married before those two" he stated.  
  
hyunjin smirked. "so you want us to get married after them? that's not a bad idea" he said nodding.  
  
seungmin groaned and shook his head in disbelief. "you're thinking way advance, shut up" he said and flopped down on the couch, hyunjin flopping down beside him and wrapping his arms around seungmin's waist, the latter glaring at him.  
  
"just kidding...but if you want...if we get married i won't be just jino's daddy, i could be your daddy too" hyunjin trailed off playfully, earning a smack in the cheek from seungmin who turned bright red yet again on his words. hyunjin, being his dramatic self, exaggerated yet again, earning an eye roll from seungmin.  
  
"you're gross, shut up or me and jino won't move in with you" seungmin threatened.  
  
"oops! i won't let that happen, you two are moving in my place first thing tomorrow and we'll be working to change jino's last name to my last name, hwang" hyunjin declared, seungmin looking at him in bewilderment.  
  
"that fast?" he exclaimed in disbelief, hyunjin nodding.  
  
"yup. what? your stuffs in your apartment could follow suit, i'll send someone to pick those up and bring to my place and of course, jino's last name should be change as soon as possible you know" hyunjin explained, ending the conversation.  
  
seungmin nodded and just let out a simple, "okay, if you say so" before shugging the shyness away and leaning his head on hyunjin's shoulder.  
  
"are you hungry? it's almost lunch, can't believe we've talked for almost four hours" hyunjin said, checking the digital clock inside his office.  
  
"should we eat now?" seungmin asked, sitting straight, deep inside just want to stay close to hyunjin, but they need to eat lunch.  
  
"yep, it's already my lunch break anyways, let's go?" hyunjin stood up and offered a hand to seungmin who gladly took it, and hyunjin didn't let go of his hands until they reached the restaurant and had to sit in front of each other.  
  
seungmin watched as hyunjin made order for the both of them, the waiter listing all the foods that hyunjin's ordering. seungmin could only gave hyunjin a smile once he's finished ordering, one thought in both of their minds.  
  
 _thank god for giving him to me._


	16. chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the family is living with each other now yay.

"look at kim seungmin being just a regular customer now" changbin said jokingly, putting down seungmin's order on the table.  
  
seungmin giggled and shrugged, "well, i'm just really lucky i guess. there were ups and downs before but now we're...happy" he muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"lucky and in love with a ceo" felix, who was sat in front of him chuckled when seungmin blushed. "man, aren't you whipped? it feels like yesterday when you loathed hyunjin from head to toe"   
  
"says the one who's dead over heels for changbin hyung" seungmin joked back, pointing changbin who was at the counter now.  
  
it didn't take long for seungmin and jino to finally moved in to hyunjin's place. he wasn't even surprised when he saw how huge and luxurious hyunjin's place was, as expected from a successful ceo like him. jino was just so excited to finally play with kkami, not even caring about moving in and his parents just find it cute.   
  
seungmin had also quited his job at woojin's cafe, the owner being sad to lost such a dilegent and hard-working employee but was also happy to support seungmin in his life with hyunjin and jino. not even two weeks after, jino's last name was changed to 'hwang', it wasn't a hassle because of hyunjin's connections and now from being kim jino, he's now hwang jino. hyunjin was so excited that day that they ended up celebrating at a fancy diner.  
  
"now i'm waiting for kim seungmin to be hwang seungmin"   
  
seungmin blushed when he remembered hyunjin's words at that time they were going back to hyunjin's place, which is now their home. jino was sleeping at the back seat that time and there was hyunjin again on his shenanigans of saying flirty comments to seungmin.  
  
"why are you suddenly blushing?" felix pointed out, he was observing seungmin who was deep in thoughts and was blushing, he didn't even notice the australian sneaking a spoonful from the strawberry cake that he ordered.  
  
seungmin snapped out of his thoughts and blushed even more in embarrassment before stuttering out an excuse. "i-uhm...it's just hot...yeah it is"   
  
felix raised him a brow before laughing, shaking his head. "okay, i'll just pretend that i believe you even though the air-conditioning of the cafe is high" he stated. "just admit that you're thinking about hyunjin, tell me, have you guys did it?" he asked then with a mischievous grin.  
  
seungmin raised him a brow, "did what?" he asked confused, taking a bite of his cake, noticing that there's a part that was eaten, he glared at felix who avoided his eyes and pretented that he's innocent. seungmin could only shook his head.  
  
after making sure that seungmin won't kill him for eating his cake, seungmin grinned again and continued his question. "i mean, you know...have you guys done it, again? i bet jino would be really happy if he knew that he'll be having a sibling"   
  
seungmin's eyes widened upon realizing what felix was talking about, he was quick to grab a tissue a threw it at felix who was hit on the face, but the fucker was just laughing his ass off. seungmin rolled his eyes at the australian.  
  
"we don't even sleep in the same room, at least not yet" seungmin countered, taking a sip of his coffee, felix gasped and slammed his hands on the table slightly.  
  
"you don't sleep with him?!" felix exclaimed in disbelief. "like, it's been what? almost a month now since you and jino moved in with hyunjin and you're telling me that you two don't sleep in the same room?" he rumbled, earning another eyeroll from seungmin.  
  
"yes, so shut up" seungmin answered, checking the time on his phone.  
  
yep, hyunjin and him doesn't sleep yet with each other in a same room. hyunjin sleeps on his own room while seungmin and jino sleep in another room for about two weeks because the other room that was renovated to be jino's room had been finished so after that two weeks, jino started sleeping in his own room, leaving seungmin to sleep alone in the previous room. at the first night or three, jino can't sleep alone so he ended up sleeping with seungmin or hyunjin, but not long after he got used to sleeping in his own room.  
  
"why won't you sleep in my room, minnie?" hyunjin whined in the first night of seungmin and jino moving in with him, jino was already sleeping in the room that he shared with seungmin while hyunjin was clinging to seungmin at the living room, whining like a baby.  
  
"jinnie, we just got together again, okay? let's not be too fast with our actions" seungmin sighed. "stop whining like a child already"   
  
but hyunjin just let out another whine of protests, making seungmin roll his eyes with hyunjin's drama. "it's been almost three years of not being with you, if i can't sleep with you tonight, i'll die so please spare me" hyunjin mumbled, seungmin could chuckle and pushed hyunjin lightly, which was a little hard work by the way due to the latter clinging to him really tight.  
  
"you've managed to sleep without me for almost three years, taking another days, weeks or even months won't hurt you, jinnie" he stated before leaning in and giving hyunjin a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"goodnight, jinnie" was seungmin's last words before sprinting his way to the room where jino was sleeping, hyunjin lost the chance of holding and pulling him back because of how fast he moves.  
  
"that's unfair!" hyunjin whined that night and seungmin could only laugh at him before entering the room.  
  
"earlier you're suddenly blushing, and now you're suddenly smiling on your own. tell me minnie, are your possessed or hyunjin just really has that effect towards you?" felix pointed out yet again to seungmin who didn't realized that he was already smiling unconsciously. seungmin glared at the australian.  
  
"why do you keep on pointing me out? can't you just focus on changbin hyung or something, geez" seungmin grumbled, felix crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"i want some tea on your sex life with hyunjin but since you don't even sleep with him, my mood is ruined" felix says sassily, not even caring how bold his words are.  
  
seungmin blushed, groaning as he yet again threw tissues towards felix who was unfazed. "why would that even concerned you? argh!" he complained while felix just shrugged and winked at him as an answer, seungmin rolling his eyes.  
  
"by the way" felix changed topic not long after. "why are here alone in the afternoon? where's your husband and your child?" he asked.  
  
seungmin glared at him. "he's not my husband" he grumbled.  
  
"yet, he's not your husband yet, seungmin" felix corrected and chuckled when seungmin chose to not argue anymore, he's being nice enough to not slit his friend's throat or something.  
  
"hyunjin's with jino, they brought kkami to the vet for grooming" seungmin stated and checked the time on his phone again, "it's almost 5, they'll be here soon to get me, we'll go to a pet shop to buy kkami's foods and medicine and after we'll have our dinner outside because i'm too lazy to cook for tonight" he added, finishing his cake which felix had taken some again, seungmin yet again didn't bother to complain, because that's felix for you.  
  
"ooh, can't believe that you can really cook now, i still remember that time when we can't even cook a decent pancake and even failed a freaking fruit shake" felix laughed and seungmin can't help but laugh along with the australian. he admit that they were such bad cooks.  
  
"it must be your parent's instinct that made you learned to cook decent foods" felix said, and seungmin just gave him a soft smile and nodded, because that is true, who would make food for him and jino before, right?  
  
"that's why you should learn how to cook now, just a preparation for your marriage with changbin hyung" seungmin teases and chuckled when felix blushed a bright red. he really is in love with changbin.  
  
"i'm trying to learn how to cook now, actually, i'm even asking chan hyung with some help in the kitchen" felix giggled. "but i don't really have to worry because binnie is a good cook" he giggled again, a little more whipped now, seungmin could only chuckle.  
  
"lucky jisung for having a minho hyung" felix changed again to another topic. "man, minho hyung would be such a good husband for jisung. just look at that hyung being a good cook and won't even actually let a fly touch jisung, still can't believe that they're getting married now when they're a total opposite" they both then chuckled.  
  
"opposite do actract" seungmin giggled. "look at you looking a like total softie while changbin hyung's looking like some member of a gang, no offense intended tho" he pointed out and chuckled after, felix could only agree and laugh together with him because that is true.  
  
"while you is a totally composed and dandy guy while hyunjin's a totally dramatic and what...sexy guy?" felix is not even sure. "like you two have totally different personalities, i can't even explain" he added, and seungmin could only nod and chuckle while muttering a soft "yeah"  
  
"papa!"  
  
both of them turned to where the familiar tiny voice came from and there they saw jino who just entered the cafe and is now running to their table with his usually cute giggles. hyunjin was walking, following jino.  
  
"hi, baby" seungmin greeted and leaned down so that jino could kiss his cheek, he then kiss jino's cheek too before the baby noticed felix and he immediately went to his australian uncle.  
  
seungmin smiled and sat up straight, turning to look at hyunjin. he raised a brow when he saw a pout and a sulky expression from hyunjin. "what's with your look? have you brought kkami home?" he questioned and hyunjin simply nod to answer his last question, still sulky and didn't even answer his first question.  
  
seungmin sighed, standing up and reached out to flick hyunjin's forehead, which he rolled his eyes after when hyunjin exaggerated again. "come on, that was just like a bite of an ant" he grumbled, earning a glare from hyunjin.  
  
"an ant's bite hurts, okay?" hyunjin whined.  
  
"nope, you're just dramatic" seungmin shook his head, but groaned slightly when hyunjin sulked again.  
  
"seriously, what's your problem?" he questioned, glancing at jino who was taking a selfie with felix.  
  
"you didn't give me a kiss" hyunjin whispered, just enough so that seungmin could be the only one who could hear him. "it's always jino that you kiss, come on it's almost a month now since we became together again and the only time that you've kissed me on the cheek was in the first night of you and jino moving in with me" he rumbled with his pout not fading.  
  
seungmin looked at him and scoffed in disbelief. "really, hyunjin? you're sulking just because i didn't kiss you?" he asked in utter shocked. but he must admit that hyunjin looks cute right now, just like a child who had lost his candy.  
  
"why don't you just kiss me?" hyunjin complained, rather loudly and even stomped his foot, making seungmin blushed in embarrassment as he saw some customers turning their heads on them.  
  
jino who heard hyunjin, turned to him and said happily, "baby jino will kiss you, daddy!" followed with his famous giggle, felix cooed and waited for the scene to unfold in front of him.  
  
hyunjin's expression turned into a soft one and gave jino a sweet smile, "aw thank you, baby, you could kiss me later but now i want your papa to kiss me" he then acted sad, seungmin rolled his eyes at this. he's using jino again to get what he wants.  
  
"papa! look daddy is sad, papa should kiss daddy!" jino told his papa quickly and there seungmin saw how hyunjin gave him a smirk of victory.  
  
"yes, kiss him, seungmin" felix butted in, earning a glare from seungmin, which didn't bother him and just keeps on provoking.  
  
seungmin sighed and step forward to hyunjin who has a victory smile on his face, seungmin gave him a threatening look before whispering, "i hate you" and then he gave a quick kiss to hyunjin's cheek before stepping away again.  
  
hyunjin smiled from ear to ear, felix was cheering and jino was clapping his hands, innocent. seungmin felt his face burning, he was quick to grab his phone and wallet from the table and turned away, going to the exit.  
  
"let's go" he pertained to hyunjin. "i'll see you some other time,lix" and felix.  
  
hyunjin chuckled and called jino, "let's go baby" he motioned jino to hold his hand and the baby excitedly held his hand, saying goodbye to his uncle bokie who did the same and was waving.  
  
"move faster, can you?" seungmin complained, waiting for the car's door to open. hyunjin could only chuckle and opened the car, seungmin quickly sitting himself on the passenger seat while hyunjin situated jino on the back seat before he went on the driver's seat.  
  
hyunjin gave seungmin a smile, the latter rolling his eyes at him and turned away, looking outside the window. hyunjin chuckled, "don't be angry, i'll kiss you back if you want, not just on cheek if you also want" he said seductively.  
  
poor jino sitting on the back seat and watching his daddy flirt with his papa, good thing he's oblivious of it all.  
  
seungmin blushed and stammered out an answer, "s-shut up! can't you just drive?" he tried to act mad but he's more flastered.  
  
hyunjin could just chuckle yet again and started the car, "yes, sir" he told and soon enough drove off.  
  
 _i want to kill him but i love him too much, argh._


	17. chapter 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just hwang family in a nutshell.

"kkami, no" jino giggled and and raised up his bowl of strawberry. poor baby was eating his fruits peacefully while watching his favorite cartoon on the television when kkami suddenly ran to him to get more strawberries because he already consumed his.  
  
"this is baby jino's" jino then now scolded playfully, raising a pointed finger at kkami to show that he's mad when he literally just looks like a dumpling, cheeks chubby and naturally red.  
  
"aigoo~" the baby ended up sighing when kkami was still insisting to get strawberries. jino stood up from the couch and held the bowl with both hands as he ran off towards the kitchen, kkami running and barking after him, tails wagging side to side thinking that the baby was playing with him.  
  
"oof—" jino gasped when he almost trip when he reached the kitchen, fortunately hyunjin who was about to exit the kitchen caught him and made him stood properly, giggling.  
  
"noo!~ that's baby jino's strawberry!" jino started whining, pointing at the pieces of strawberries that are now scattered on the white kitchen floor, unfortunately, some piece of strawberries fell out of jino's bowl when he was about to trip. now his previous strawberries are being eaten now by kkami.  
  
"kkami boy, those are dirty! aish" hyunjin panicked when he realized what kkami just did, he immediately goes and carried kkami away from scattered strawberries on the floor. "bad boy" he scolded and sighed when kkami just stared at him as if he didn't do something wrong.  
  
seungmin, who was washing the dishes at that time heard the commotion and when he turned around, he saw jino with a pout while staring at the now dirty scattered strawberries on the floor and hyunjin scolding kkami. he shook his head, this is not an unusual sight to see every sunday morning at their house. quickly finishing washing the dishes, seungmin wiped his hands dry on a clean towel and went to jino who turned to him with a pout, making him pout too.  
  
"aw, why is my baby sad?" seungmin asked softly when the answer's so obvious already.  
  
"papa, baby jino's strawberries fell and kkami ate them" jino told as if telling his siblings off to their parents. "now baby jino only have two strawberries left" he added, looking at his bowl sadly.  
  
seungmin could only coo at his child's cuteness before he ruffled his hair, "aw, don't be sad, baby. papa will give you strawberries, but three only so that'll make your strawberries 5, okay?" he assured jino who immediately beamed. seungmin silently cursing hyunjin when he knews that gave jino more than 5 strawberries, if they didn't even fell off, jino would have too much.  
  
"there you go" seungmin hummed, patting jino's head softly after putting new strawberries to jino's bowl.   
  
"thank you, papa!" jino giggled before running back to sat on the couch and watch his favorite tv show.  
  
"be careful, honey" seungmin chuckled when jino almost fell down again, good thing he was quick to hold his bowl of strawberries carefully.  
  
"kkami, behave"   
  
seungmin turned to look at hyunjin who just put down kkami who immediately ran back to jino. the baby smiled when the dog just sat beside him on the couch without trying to steal strawberries, that made hyunjin sigh and smile too, but that smile immediately faded when he turned to seungmin and saw that the latter was giving him death glares, making him gulped.  
  
"w-what did i do?" hyunjin laughed nervously, seungmin looking at him more sharply.  
  
"i told you to give jino five pieces of strawberries, you heard me, just five pieces" seungmin answered through gritted teeth, showing the latter five fingers to emphasized.  
  
hyunjin chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "i heard you, but jino asked for more and he was so cute i can't resist him!" he whined, pouting afterwards.  
  
seungmin shook his head, stepping forwards and reaching to flick hyunjin's forehead, the latter acting dramatic as usual.  
  
"for goodness sake hyunjin, you're a parent, he's your child! you shouldn't let him get to you just because he's cute!" seungmin scolded. "if jino ends up having a stomach ache because of eating too much strawberries, i'm kicking you out of the house" he sounds so strict, as if he's scolding another child.  
  
"hey, but this is my house" hyunjin pointed out, stepping back when seungmin looked at him with a scary expression again.  
  
"does it looks like i care?" seungmin sasses and then pointed the scattered, dirty strawberries on the floor. "clean those up before i really kick you out of the house now" he ordered.  
  
without telling a word and afraid to disobey a mad seungmin, hyunjin immediately goes to what he's told to, cleaning the floor. seungmin sighed, peaking at the living room to check on jino, and when he saw that the baby was still watching cartoons and eating strawberries he smiled. looking back at hyunjin who was cleaning the floor, seungmin could only roll his eyes but smiling not long after. hyunjin looks so scared earlier and now he looks so flastered, looking like a child who was scolded and now receiving a punishment.  
  
seungmin turned around to get a glass of water and opened the fridge the get water. pouring water to the glass, he put back the pitcher inside the fridge and closed it, proceeding to chug his water, almost choking when he felt arms wrapping around his waist.  
  
"i'm sorry, minnie. baby hyunjin won't do it again" hyunjin apologized, voice mimicking jino's baby voice.  
  
eyes widening in bewilderment, seungmin started coughing when he ended up choking on his water, he wiggled himself out of hyunjin's grasp, the latter giving him an innocent smile.  
  
wiping the side of his mouth with the back of his mouth, seungmin put his now empty glass of water on the counter, glaring at hyunjin who was now laughing on his reaction. seungmin glared at him and pointed him.  
  
"you!—" he called in greeted teeth, though he don't have an idea what he should say next. he just groaned and stepped forward to stand in front of hyunjin, meeting his eyes and giving him a challenging look.  
  
"you're really testing me these days, jinnie" seungmin hissed, hyunjin giving him an amused grin.  
  
"ooh, hyunjin's scared. what could minnie do to jinnie?" hyunjin taunted with his third person way of talking, seungmin scoffed and gave hyunjin a smirk.  
  
he would do something that he might regret later and get so embarrass but blame it to hyunjin who's acting like this...clingy, cute and even..hot.  
  
"come on, minnie. bring it o—"  
  
hyunjin's eyes widened, brain started short circuiting and wasn't able to finish his words when suddenly someone's lips was on his, and it was seungmin's. the latter's lips was just resting over hyunjin's lips, not moving, and not long after seungmin pulled away with his face as red as tomato, but he still managed to clear his throat.  
  
"if you won't stop testing me that would be the first and last kiss that you'll receive from me, our kisses before aren't counted so you're back to one" seungmin threatened, shrugging and showing a teasing grin to hyunjin who still looks blow away by that kiss, but not really, because when realized what seungmin just said, he started whining, even stomping his foot.  
  
"what? that's unfair! i want more kisses! it's always jino that you kiss while you only kissed me two times on the cheek and now you're telling me that that kiss on the lips will be the first and last?" hyunjin grumbled, like a kid who wasn't given the permission to buy a cotton candy.  
  
seungmin chuckled and shrugged yet again before turning away to go to the living room, "you asked fo— oof" but he wasn't able to when hyunjin pulled him back and turned him around so they'll be facing each other yet again.  
  
hyunjin moved quickly, encircling his arms around seungmin's waist and pulling him closer before leaning in and capturing the slightly smaller male's lips again. even though blushing, seungmin rolled his eyes as he place his arms around hyunjin's neck, making their face even closer, smiling, seungmin responded to the kiss, both their eyes closing at the feeling of kissing each other.  
  
they both felt so giddy and excited, but the kiss stays slow and sweet, as if they're savoring every seconds of it. they've both waited for this moment to happen again and now that it finally happened, it feels so nostalgic. they both feel so happy, and if possible, they're falling even more for each other.   
  
"i love you, minnie" hyunjin whispered under his breath when they pulled away from the kiss, both have a smile plastered on their faces.  
  
with a slight giggle, seungmin answered back, "i love you too, jinnie"   
  
after those heartfelt confessions, seungmin pulled hyunjin again and they're yet again kissing each other, but it didn't take long for them to be interrupted.  
  
flastered, seungmin quickly pulled back from the kiss and pushed hyunjin away. both blushing bright red.  
  
"oops! sorry, my bad!" said a familiar voice.  
  
"j-jisung?!" seungmin exclaimed in shock when he saw his best friend at the entrance of the kitchen, seungmin blushing more when he saw that the latter was carrying jino.  
  
gosh, did my child see us kissing? seungmin thought, mentally scolding himself for acting too excited earlier.  
  
"yo! what a great welcome you two have for me!" jisung chuckled, turning to jino who looks confused and clueless of the situation.  
  
"baby jino, let's go, it's seems like your parents are busy" jisung giggled, earning a warning look from seungmin and hyunjin. "chill, why does it looks like i'm the one at fault when it were you guys that was doing inappropriate things when you both know that jino is around. geez at least do it privately" jisung shook his head, acting disappointed. seungmin just sighed.  
  
"it's hyunjin's fault" he then blamed and pointed hyunjin who looks offended.   
  
"what? me? as far as i know it was you who—" hyunjin tried to defend himself but he was cut off when jino interrupted.  
  
"daddy, why were you eating papa's face?" jino questioned innocently, he even looks like he's scolding his daddy. "you can't eat papa's face! that's bad, daddy!" the baby added.  
  
hyunjin looked dumbfounded as seungmin and jisung laughed, jino looking confused because they're suddenly laughing.   
  
"baby, i wasn't eating your papa's face, i did it because i love your papa" hyunjin tried to explain, but jino still looks confused, and not long after he's beaming.  
  
"i love papa and daddy, and uncle jiji too, so baby jino can eat your face?" jino asked excitedly, innocence radiating from his chubby face.  
  
a deep silence enveloped the three adults after hearing jino's question. seungmin just laughed nervously.  
  
"that's for grown ups baby, you're still a baby jino" he explained and walked towards jisung to get jino from him.  
  
"really, papa? so i could do it when i'm grown up?" jino asked happily.  
  
jisung enda up laughing his ass out and he answered, "yes, jino, you could do that when you're grown up" and then he earned death glares from both hyunjin and seungmin, making him stop laughing and raised a peace sign.  
  
"come on, let's just settle at the living room" hyunjin announced.  
  
seungmin shook his head at what just happened. they should be more careful in their actions and words or else jino will lost his innocence earlier.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungmin finally agreed tohim and hyunjin sleeping in the same room and the latter was more than happy.

"you're pregnant?!"   
  
jino, who was quietly playing with kkami, flinched when seungmin yelled. all of them are now at the living room and jisung just announced a good news to them after telling first that they arrived from malaysia just the other day. through video calls, seungmin had also told them already about him and jino moving in with hyunjin, jisung was so happy when seungmin also told that he had quit his job at the cafe and that he's back together with hyunjin.  
  
"why do you sounds so shock? you're not the only one who's allowed to have a child" jisung pouted.  
  
"well, you're telling me that you're four weeks pregnant? that was even before you and minho hyung went to malaysia and you're telling it just now?" seungmin answered, acting like he's upset.  
  
"hey, i want to tell it to my parents first, and minho hyung's parents as well" jisung defended. "and now i'm telling it to you and then i'll tell it to felix and chan hyung later. minho hyung dropped me here so i could tell it to you and then maybe he'll arrive soon to fetch me, he just went by to the grocery to buy something and then we're off to meet felix and chan hyung" he explained further, and seungmin seems to calm down as he nodded and soon gave his friend a smile.  
  
"jino will have someone to play with soon" hyunjin chuckled, slightly groaning when jino came running to him and jumped to sit on his lap.  
  
"baby jino will have a friend?" the baby asked excitedly, the three adults nodding and cooing at how cute he is.  
  
"yes baby!" jisung said enthusiastically, earning fits of giggles and claps from jino.  
  
seungmin and jisung ended up having a mom talk or something, seungmin telling jisung of his own experience in maternity. hyunjin falling out of place as they the two got deeper on their conversation, feeling quiet sad that he wasn't there when seungmin was pregnant. he didn't let the sadness eat him as he shrugged the negative thoughts away, what matters is that he's now with seungmin and their child.  
  
hyunjin played with jino and kkami as seungmin and jisung continued their talk, loosing track in time, they all was interrupted when they heard the doorbell rang.  
  
"that must be minho" jisung stated.  
  
jino stood up quickly from the floor where he was making a puzzle with hyunjin, and raised his right arm enthusiastically.  
  
"baby jino will open the door!"   
  
they all chuckled when jino started running towards the door, kkami barking and following him. the three of them didn't bother to leave their place and waited from jino to come back, and they all greeted minho with a smile when he entered the living room, carrying a smiley jino and kkami running behind him to sat back on his place beside hyunjin.  
  
minho put jino down and the baby immediately ran back on his position on the floor where the puzzle pieces were scattered.  
  
"hi, love" minho kissed jisung's temple which the younger returned with a sweet smile.  
  
"where would you two meet felix and chan hyung?" seungmin asked.  
  
"at the cafe near their place" minho answered, seungmin nodded as they got engaged again in another conversation, hyunjin included this time as jino continued to quietly solve the puzzle.  
  
"he's been craving for weird foods and his mood swings are giving me headache" minho told them, making seungmin and hyunjin chuckled while his soon to be husband just pouted and smacked his shoulder.  
  
"you're laughing too much, hyunjin. i swear if seungmin got pregnant again now that you two are back together, you won't even have the time to take a rest when seungmin's cravings and mood swings attack you" minho and jisung laughed as hyunjin and seungmin blushed at the mention of seungmjn getting pregnant again.  
  
hyunjin scratch the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously, glancing sideways to seungmin for a second before talking with a pout. "he don't even want to sleep in the same room with me, how would he be pregnant"  
  
jisung whistled in amusement. "ooh, seungmin, hyunjin's giving hints for another child" he teased a still blushing seungmin.  
  
"you guys have done it before, what's wrong in sleeping with him in the same room" he added teasingly, raising his eyebrows playfully, earning a glare from seungmin and a pillow thrown his way.  
  
"hey! it's just...uhm" seungmin cursed under his breath when he's lost of words to defend himself. he sighed. right, what's even wrong in sleeping again with hyunjin? every night's a little harder for him to not sneak to hyunjin's room and snuggled to him, honestly.  
  
"okay, i'm just too shy to sleep with him again, you know? it's been like almost three years since i slept in the same room with him" seungmin defended, rolling his eyes at jisung who laughed at him.  
  
"shy? i've been waiting for you to come cuddle me to sleep because i respect your decision of not wanting to sleep with me yet, and yet your reason why you don't want to sleep with me is because you're shy?" hyunjin said in disbelief, seungmin rolling his eyes at him too.  
  
"you're not the one who will get embarrass, hyunjin" seungmin said as if it's the most obvious answer.  
  
"oh come on, i don't care if you're shy, i just want to sleep with you, do you know how cold my bed was without you?" hyunjin whined like a child, shaking seungmin's shoulder. hyunjin's clearly rumbling now how he can't believe that he'd spent one month of sleeping alone in his cold bed with seungmin's lame reason.  
  
"aigoo" seungmin ended up chuckling at how ridiculous the older looks right now. seriously, hyunjin looks like a child who's close to crying.   
  
"babe, do you think that we should go now?" minho whispered to jisung who was giggling at the sight of hyunjin and seungmin.  
  
"oh, right" jisung chuckled, gesturing to seungmin and shook his head. "goodness, all this time he'd just acting so modest— oof, hey!" jisung complained, pouting when a pillow hit hit face.  
  
"i heard you! for your information acting modest and being shy are two different things!" seungmin defended, but jisung just stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"hah! tell me that if jino got a sibling" jisung laughed as he immediately stood up from his seat when seungmin was about to throw pillow towards him again.  
  
"shut up, you squirrel. aren't you two supposed to leave now? felix is not someone who got a lot of patience you know" seungmin told them, pushing hyunjin's head that was now snuggling on the crook of his head, not just he don't like it though, its just embarrassing because minho and jisung was still there.  
  
"we were about to leave though, but you two were in your own world that we can't say that we're off now" minho pointed out, him and jisung giggling when seungmin blushed and pushed a still sulky and pouty hyunjin off of him.  
  
"it's hard taking care of two babies you know" seungmin said as a joke, pertaining to hyunjin who just crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from seungmin, a common thing that a sulky child would do.  
  
seungmin could only shake his head in disbelief as minho and jisung are laughing their asses off. seriously, seungmin's the only person in the proper mind here, aside from jino.  
  
"jino, papa will just walk your uncles to the door, stay with kkami and daddy here, okay?" seungmin reminded jino who just nodded and muttered a soft "yes, papa" as he was still so immersed in his puzzle.  
  
"hyunjin" seungmin called hyunjin but the latter just stood up and just went to lay on his stomach beside jino to help on the puzzle. seungmin's mouth opened in disbelief as he looked at jisung and minho who shrugged at him, but they're silently laughing at his situation.  
  
seungmin sighed and just rolled his eyes, gesturing for jisung and minho that he'll walk them outside the house.  
  
"bye, say hello to chan hyung and felix for me" seungmin told the two as they reached the door, he opened it for minho and jisung.  
  
"well, isn't it the right time to finally sleep with your husband— oh wait, you two aren't married yet, your future husband i mean" jisung groaned but then grinned at seungmin. "we all know that you've been wanting to finally sleep with hyunjin. come on, you're a cuddler, how did you even managed to sleep peacefully every night by just hugging a pillow" jisung rumbled, earning a glare but seungmin.  
  
but then, jisung's right, how did seungmin even managed to sleep peacefully by just hugging a pillow when he's definitely not single. "i don't know either" he answered to jisung.  
  
jisung just raised his brows peacefully and patted seungmin's shoulder softly. "now's the time, buddy. go grab the d"   
  
seungmin's eyes widened at jisung's boldness, he didn't even process the words yet when minho said a quick goodbye and pulled his soon to be husband away. seungmin shook his head, is jisung still on his proper mind or was it just his pregnancy? because seungmin is certain that he wasn't like that when he was pregnant of jino.  
  
seungmin's back at the living room, sat on the couch for a while now, eyebrows creased because hyunjin was still ignoring him.   
  
seriously? he's still not get over with me not sleeping with him for almost a month? seungmin groaned mentally as he watched hyunjin giggling with jino as they were still focus on the puzzle that would be done any minute now.  
  
"papa! look! baby jino and daddy finished the puzzle"   
  
seungmin snapped out of his thoughts when jino came to him, small hands on seungmin's lap as jino stared up at him in glee, gesturing to the puzzle.  
  
seungmin can't help but smile and ruffled the baby's hair, praising him. "aigoo, good job, baby jino, you did well"   
  
jino giggled and tiptoed to kissed seungmin's cheek, taking him by surprise, before running upstairs, probably to his room to get another puzzle or toy, kkami as usual barking and followed jino.   
  
hyunjin, whom finished putting the solved puzzle inside the box, careful to not ruin it, stood up from the floor and was about to also go upstairs when seungmin called him.  
  
"hyunjin, come on, stop being such a baby" seungmin said exasperatedly, sighing when hyunjin turned to look at him with a pout on his face, giving him those puppy eyes.  
  
seungmin rolled his eyes and sighed. hyunjin is definitely wanting him to feel guilty or something, because heck, it's working. and the fact that hyunjin looks as cute as jino when he wants or is expecting something is not helping seungmin at all.  
  
"minnie..."  
  
"okay, okay! i'll sleep with you from now on, starting tonight"  
  
and seungmin wants to take his words away when hyunjin's expression quickly changed into a wide grin. seungmin sighed, there, hyunjin got him.  
  
"really?!"  
  
hyunjin was quick to flopped the couch beside seungmin, his arms finding there ways around seungmin's waist and pulled him close. seungmin scrunching his face in fake annoyance but the older just found him cute, earning seungmin a peck on the lips.  
  
"argh, seriously" seungmin whispered, but a smile crept on his lips afterwards. he just can't hide the fact that he's also enjoying this.  
  
"i'm so happy" hyunjin giggled, sighing as he nuzzled his face on the crook of seungmin's neck.  
  
seungmin rolled his eyes but chuckled, hugging hyunjin back. "i can clearly see that, jinnie" he mumbled.  
  
"well you're so cruel for letting me sleep alone" hyunjin grumbled, earning a slight chuckle from seungmin.  
  
"hey, you weren't the only one who slept alone, you know" seungmin tried to defend.  
  
"and who's fault was that? who was the one who told me that it's still so early to sleep together?" hyunjin fired back, seungmin could only chuckle again.  
  
"touche"   
  
they stayed in their position, seungmin smiling when jino came running down the stairs towards the both of them, chuckling when the baby almost trip on the carpet.  
  
"what is it, baby?" seungmin hummed, retreating his hands around hyunjin.  
  
hyunjin pulled back so that he's hugging seungmin sideways now. the younger reached for jino, carried him and put him down to sit on his lap. now imagine their position, hyunjin hugging seungmin who has jino on his lap, all three of them have a smile plastered on their faces.  
  
such a happy family. seungmin thought as a warm feeling enveloped him, he instinctively kissed jino's cheek and even hyunjin's, which taken hyunjin by surprise, but in the end he only chuckled and did the same to jino and seungmin.  
  
"should we go out to the park?" seungmin suggested, chuckling when jino beamed, clapping as he nods.  
  
"let's walk kkami, yay!" jino cheered, the said dog barking at the mention of his name.   
  
"let's just have our lunch outside then we're off to hangang" seungmin told to hyunjin who nodded at his suggestion.  
  
hyunjin and seungmin looked at each other lovingly. the older leaning in and quickly peck seungmin's lips, which the younger blushed and smacked hyunjin's shoulder softly.  
  
"jino's here, you know" seungmin whispered to hyunjin who just chuckled and shrugged.  
  
moving away, hyunjin let go of seungmin who silently misses hyunjin's arms around him, but then, they're going out as a family so there's no time to be sad. besides, aren't they sleeping together starting tonight? that thought is enough to make seungmin even more happy.  
  
seungmin quickly stood up when jino was carried by hyunjin, both of them walking upstairs to change clothes, seungmin following suit, and of course, kkami.  
  
"let's go!" jino yelled excitedly, making hyunjin and seungmin giggled at his cuteness.


	19. chapter 18

"bye, daddy!"  
  
hyunjin smiled, waving at jino who was waving back at him happily and was guided by his nursery teacher inside the classroom where the other kids are. sighing contently, hyunjin turned back when he saw that jino was already chatting with his classmate. he turned around and went back to his car, going to work.  
  
almost two years has past, jino's now three, turning four and is now having his education at the nursery not far from where they're living.  
  
it became a routine of hyunjin to drive jino to the nursery then driving straight to the company after assuring that jino's at the safety of the classroom and his nursery teacher who was a close friend of hyunjin.   
  
seungmin sometimes tag along to drive jino to school and lounge at hyunjin's office after when he has nothing to do at home, but on daily basis, basically being a housewife, he stays at home most of the time, waking up in the morning to prepare their breakfast, hyunjin's pack lunch (hyunjin prefers seungmin's homemade foods than going outside the company to have his lunch), and get jino ready for school and of course hyunjin for his work.   
  
in half of the day, seungmin prepares lunch for him and jino, then he'll fetch the baby from school, help him change into comfortable clothes once home then they'll have their lunch. of course kkami is also taken care of by seungmin, the puppy's practically the one that seungmin's with throughout the half day without jino or hyunjin. the afternoon will go on with jino either having nap time or playing in his room or living room with kkami while seungmin do house chores or play with the baby. during the night, seungmin would prepare their dinner, hyunjin always arriving on time, not wanting to miss having a complete family dinner by doing overtime at the company.  
  
during weekends, which are hyunjin's day off from work, it's either they stay at home, being cozy and having some family time or go out to the park or at any place where they could spend the day all together, sometimes they even hang out with their friends.  
  
and of course, each of their day would end with jino kissing his parents' cheeks, saying i love you to them before going to sleep. seungmin and hyunjin would go back to their room after making sure that jino's sleeping, with a kiss on the lips and whispered i love you's, they will fall asleep, cuddled up.  
  
everything was almost perfect, well it is perfect, but we all know that little misunderstandings and arguments are normal in every couple, and it also applies to hyunjin and seungmin's relationship. they did have some fights and misunderstandings in all these past two years, but they have a key, communication.   
  
they got married few months after minho and jisung's marriage. hyunjin got help from from their friends for his marriage proposal to seungmin and don't even expect that it was a successful— well, yes it was a successful proposal, but with jisung and felix around? it was chaotic.  
  
felix and jisung failed to make seungmin stay out of their house where hyunjin and the others prepared a candle light dinner. seungmin being seungmin, he knows that something was up but he don't have any idea that it was a proposal so as stubborn as he is, he went home. insert jisung's loud mouth and felix's, they ended up spilling what's up.  
  
"this is supposed to be a surprise marriage proposal minnie! hyunjin would kill us!" jisung panicked, but panicked even more when he realized what he had said.  
  
"oh fuck, we're dead" was felix's words when seungmin burst into the house.  
  
instead of a romantic proposal like what hyunjin had planned, seungmin just ended up saying yes when he entered the house and saw hyunjin at the middle of the living room where everything was set up.  
  
"yes, i'll marry you but next time that you'll do any surprise, don't give felix and jisung the job of averting my attention"  
  
that night was so chaotic because of their friends, but what matters for hyunjin was that he'll be marrying seungmin. felix and jisung ended up saying sorry all night though.  
  
and their marriage, it was one of the happiest moment in hyunjin's life, because finally, him, seungmin and jino are now an official family.  
  
hyunjin arrived at his office and was currently looking through papers and documents when his phone rang, seungmin's photo and contact name showing up.  
  
 **Calling** : _My little Devil of a Husband_  
  
hyunjin smiled softly at the contact name before answering the call, mentally preparing himself for what seungmin had called for.  
  
"yes, baby?" hyunjin greeted, biting his lip when seungmin started to grumbled.  
  
"don't yes, baby me, hwang hyunjin. didn't i tell you to buy me strawberries? where are they?!"   
  
hyunjin flinched, moving the phone away from his ear when seungmin yelled. chuckling nervously, he took the courage to answer.  
  
"baby, i'll buy it on my way home later. i'm at the company right now" he answered, gulping when seungmin didn't answer.  
  
seungmin being quiet and taking a while to answer is what hyunjin fears, because it only means that seungmin's having anything that he'll say, in short, hyunjin is under.  
  
"if you won't be here with my strawberries anytime soon, don't expect jino and i to be still here when you gets home later after your work"  
  
"minnie—"  
  
and the call ended just like that. hyunjin sighed, calling jeongin over at his office while getting his phone, wallet and his car key.   
  
"what is i— where are you going, sir?" jeongin had just opened the door to the office when hyunjin's already on his way out.  
  
"husband duty, seungmin would absolutely kill me if i won't bring him strawberries anytime soon" hyunjin sighed, pushing his hair back.  
  
the secretary could only chuckle at how distressed his boss looks right now, his expression is torn between tiredness and anxiousness, or probably just a mix of them.  
  
"let me guess, another episode of seungmin hyung's mood swings and cravings?" jeongin concluded, chuckling when hyunjin nodded.  
  
"i don't think that i could go back, seungmin would probably cling to me all day and won't let me go back to work. if i dare to go back then there won't be a home to go back to for me" hyunjin told, both chuckling and the older shaking his head in both amusement and adoration for his husband.  
  
"well, that's a pregnant seungmin hyung for you, sir"   
  
shrugging and tapping the younger's shoulder lightly, hyunjin left his office with a soft "sorry for giving you a hard work in the company" to jeongin. hyunjin had felt bad for almost going home earlier than usual and leaving jeongin to fix everything at the company, from hyunjin's schedules to the meetings. jeongin had assured him that it's totally fine, "you're not just a ceo, you're also a father and a husband, and your husband is pregnant so you've got seungmin hyung as a greater priority", was jeongin's words and hyunjin gets why seungmin adores his secretary so much.  
  
and, _yes_ , seungmin's pregnant on their second child.   
  
hyunjin was so clueless and practically doesn't have any idea what's happening when one morning seungmin started throwing up and it continues for the next days, followed with seungmin craving foods, even foods that aren't normal actually.   
  
what weirded hyunjin out the most was when one moment seungmin was so clingy and then the next moment he's practically shoving hyunjin off their bedroom because the older stinks, but hyunjin was just out of the shower that time and when he smells himself he literally smells fine. seungmin locked the door to their bedroom and jino was confused and yet more than willing to sleep with his daddy.  
  
those scenarios continued for the next three days, seungmin throwing up every morning, craving for foods, and having mood swings. hyunjin ended up using seungmin's stuff in showering and he doesn't use any cologne so that seungmin won't shove him out of their bedroom. seungmin seemed to be extra moody though, hyunjin knew too well that it wasn't just because of the younger's mood swings. it seems like there's more to it that seungmin's not telling him, and it seems like it's making seungmin even more irritated.  
  
"minnie, is something wrong?" hyunjin asked on the third night of seungmin's changed in behavior.  
  
"stupid, you don't even know what's happening? too much for my surprise"  
  
the younger glared at him, laying down on their bed and back turned to hyunjin who was dumbfounded at how seungmin acted and answered him. he don't even know what surprise seungmin was talking about.  
  
they ended up sleeping that night not facing each other, but sometime through the night seungmin was the one who cuddled and nuzzled to hyunjin.  
  
hyunjin only realized what's happening when he woke up the other day remembering minho's words.  
  
 _"you're laughing too much, hyunjin. i swear if seungmin got pregnant again now that you two are back together, you won't even have the time to take a rest when seungmin's cravings and mood swings attack you"_  
  
"pregnant?! seungmin's pregnant?!"   
  
hyunjin yelled at the effin morning with his morning hair and swollen face. sitting up abruptly, he didn't even notice that seungmin was on top of him.  
  
"hwang hyunjin, it's too early for your dramas" seungmin grumbled, getting off of hyunjin and laying back down under the cover.  
  
seungmin wants to go back to sleep but hyunjin pulled him up, holding his shoulder as he sat in front of a still sleepy seungmin. hyunjin could almost coo at how cute seungmin looks at that moment but there's something more important to talk about.  
  
"jinnie...let me just go back to sleep"   
  
hyunjin groaned when seungmin started whining.  
  
"oh god, stop being so cute, why didn't you tell me that you're pregnant?!" hyunjin exclaimed in disbelief, though it seems like he was closed to crying in both frustration and happiness that he'll have another child.  
  
"hmm?" seungmin hummed, trying to process what his husband has said. "oh" he muttered when the sleepiness faded away and he now realized what hyunjin was trying to say.  
  
"i wanted you to realize it yourself at that first morning you saw me throwing up at the bathroom, that's called morning sickness, jinnie" seungmin rolled his eyes, remembering that morning when hyunjin was there to help but the older doesn't even have an idea that it was a morning sickness.  
  
"how am i supposed to know that it was morning sickness?! i thought it was because of the chicken that i bought the night before that" hyunjin reasoned out.  
  
"i was having my cravings and mood swings and you seriously doesn't get an idea out of those? seriously?" seungmin flicked hyunjin's forehead in disbelief.  
  
"you loves to eat and you're moody and always orders me around on a daily basis, how would i know"   
  
seungmin was almost offended by the older's words but hyunjin pouted and then looked straight to seungmin's eyes with a guilty expression.   
  
"i'm sorry, i should've realize sooner"   
  
seungmin's heart flattered at hyunjin's action. he smiled softly and held hyunjin's cheeks, leaning down and connecting their lips for a small, quick kiss before he pulled away.  
  
"don't be sorry, i should've told you as soon as i first have my morning sickness and when the pregnancy kit proved positive that i'm pregnant" seungmin explained softly. "i wanted to surprise you, i thought you'll eventually have an idea of it when you saw me having my morning sickness and craving, but nah, you sure was so clueless. my idiot husband" seungmin giggled, bopping his nose with hyunjin's.  
  
"i wouldn't even realize it if i didn't remember minho hyung's words about you getting cravings and mood swings when you got pregnant till now" hyunjin sighed, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist and hugging him close and putting his face on the crook of seungmin's neck.  
  
seungmin chuckled. "well, now you know so don't be so down, baby. you're supposed to be happy we're getting another baby, that's what you wanted when you asked me to have sex, right?" he pretended his voice to be sad.  
  
finally, hyunjin giggled, leaning up and peck seungmin's cheek. "could we still make it a twin?" he asked, playfully biting on seungmin's neck.  
  
"yah!" seungmin shrieked when he felt what hyunjin did, the older just giggling and hugging him tighter.  
  
seungmin could only shook his head, smiling softly and hugging hyunjin back when the older started rumbling about how happy and excited he was that they're having another child, especially now that he'll be there to take care of seungmin's pregnancy.  
  
but of course, their little lovey dovey moment that morning ended when seungmin's morning sickness kicked in and soon after he was running to their bathroom, hyunjin following suit.  
  
at their breakfast, jino was so excited and giggly when hyunjin and seungmin announced that he'll be having his sibling soon.   
  
on the next days, hyunjin takes care of seungmin, always making sure that the latter was comfortable on his pregnancy. he even suggested that he'll be the one to fetch jino from the nursery but seungmin insisted that he shouldn't worry because he could still do it, his tummy wasn't even big yet and walking would be a great exercise for him.   
  
and of course, hyunjin always had to put up with seungmin's craving and roller coaster of mood swings, just like today.  
  
"thank you" hyunjin bowed and get the plastic bags that contained what he bought.   
  
he didn't just buy the strawberries that seungmin wanted, he also bought some other fruits, just in case seungmin would crave for them on the next days. he also made sure that he bought enough strawberries, because jino is also a monster when it comes to strawberries, he got it from seungmin. hyunjin doesn't want to see the sight of his husband and their child fighting Iver strawberries.   
  
getting at their house, hyunjin walked in and goes straight to the kitchen to put the fruits on the fridge, except for the fruits that aren't supposed to be inside the fridge, like bananas. after doing so, he washed some strawberries and put them in a bowl, getting a glass of water and then walking up to their room where he knows seungmin is.  
  
"my strawberries!"   
  
hyunjin smiled when he placed the glass of water on their bedside table, handing the bowl of strawberries to a beaming seungmin who immediately sat up from the bed, setting his phone aside when he saw hyunjin coming in the room.  
  
"slow down, baby. you won't run out of strawberries" hyunjin chuckled, wiping the strawberry juice away from the side of seungmin's lips using his thumb. he then sat beside seungmin, right arm extinctively finding its way around seungmin's waist.  
  
"thank you, jinnie" seungmin thanked softly. "i hope my cravings and mood swings aren't too much to handle. i hope i'm not giving you a hard time" he said after, voice apologetic.  
  
hyunjin softens and kissed seungmin's cheek. "you're not giving me a hard time at all so don't say that. i love you" hyunjin hummed, tilting seungmin's head so he could kiss him on the lips, chuckling when he tasted the strawberries.  
  
"the strawberry's sweet" hyunjin giggled, licking his lips, earning a smack on the shoulder from seungmin.  
  
hyunjin pretended that he was hurt, which is him just being dramatic. but he forgot that seungmin's pregnant and the latter is more emotional. seungmin thought that he really did hurt hyunjin, and the older panicked when he saw tears streaming down the younger's cheeks.  
  
"oh no, baby, don't cry" hyunjin cooed, wiping the tears away from seungmin's cheek. the younger sniffed.  
  
"i hurt you" seungmin cried.  
  
"no, no, it doesn't hurt at all, minnie" hyunjin assured, giving seungmin a reassuring smile.  
  
"really?" seungmin sobbed.  
  
"yes, really" hyunjin hummed, punching seungmin's red nose playfully, bopping it with his nose afterwards, making seungmin giggle.  
  
seungmin finished eating his strawberries, and they're now cuddling on their bed, seungmin lying on top of hyunjin who was playing with his hair. seungmin was wearing hyunjin's oversized sweater and just his underwear. hyunjin told him to wear at least his boxer because it's cold but he ended up surrendering when seungmin whined and almost cry again.  
  
in all of seungmin's pregnancy moods, cuddly and clingy seungmin is what hyunjin loves the most.


	20. chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hwang and lee's family bonding in an afternoon.

it was sunday and seungmin's currently making foods for two families. jisung had called last night and asked if they could spend the sunday afternoon at their house and seungmin happily said yes because it's been a while since they've spent some time with each other. jino was so excited to meet and play with jisung and minho's son.  
  
"baby, are you sure you're feeling well? we could just get food delivery"  
  
seungmin rolled his eyes at hyunjin's question. the latter had been asking that repeatedly ever since seungmin started working with foods.   
  
"jinnie, i'm totally fine. so if you mind? can't you just stay with jino at the living room?" seungmin answered softly, continuing on mixing something on a bowl.  
  
hyunjin pouted, he went behind the younger and hugged him from the back as he rubs circles on seungmin's now bloated tummy. seungmin didn't even flinch and just go on with what he was doing, not minding hyunjin and his grumbles.  
  
"baby, you know you're now in your third trimester and it will be your due date soon. i just want you to rest, later at night you'll surely complain again about your back pains and back pains"   
  
seungmin is now on his seventh month of pregnancy and his tummy is much bloated now, even heavier that he needs to support his back with his hands at some times when it's getting harder to stand or walk. his morning sickness, cravings and mood swings aren't constant now too, it's the muscle aches and back pains that he's mostly enduring in his third trimester of pregnancy.  
  
just like now, hyunjin has always been there taking care of him. during weekdays, hyunjin would be home extra early and even at some days he won't go to work if he knew that seungmin would need him. when seungmin entered his third semester, hyunjin has been the one to pick up jino from his school. fortunately, jino's dismissal is right hyunjin's lunch break, so at those points, he'll pick jino from school, have lunch at home before going back to the company.   
  
yep, it's kinda tiring— well really tiring for hyunjin, taking care of his child and pregnant husband while also doing his job at the company, but seeing and knowing that seungmin and jino are fine and safe, every tiredness are worth it, especially now that they'll have another member in the family.  
  
"jinnie, don't worry. i'm telling you immediately if i'm not feeling well or anything. go look after jino, he's quiet, i'm sure he's up to something mischievous again" seungmin assured him, laughing afterwards as he remembered their child who's at the living room.  
  
if jino's quiet, it only means that he's up to something no good. hyunjin sighed and kissed seungmin's cheeks while still rubbing the latter's tummy bump.  
  
"okay, i love you— oh my god, the baby kicked!"   
  
hyunjin squealed as seungmin giggled. this is not the first time that the baby in seungmin's tummy kicked, but hyunjin still give the same reaction, giddy and excited. when both of hyunjin and jino are touching and rubbing seungmin's tummy and felt the baby inside kicked, they both act like the baby's already born on how happy and excited they are, even doing some celebratory dance that would make seungmin laugh and shake his head.  
  
"yeah, yeah, now go to jino. minho hyung and jisung will be here soon. i'm almost finish here"   
  
seungmin shooed a pouting hyunjin who obeyed him nonetheless, smiling fondly as he went back to finishing that snack that he was preparing.  
  
hyunjin went to the living room and check on him, eyes widening when he saw what his son was up too.  
  
"baby, oh my what are you doing to kkami" hyunjin laughed when kkami turned to him and barked, letting crying noises afterward.  
  
"i'm making him handsome like baby jino, daddy" jino answered giggly as he continued to put baby powder towards kkami who wasn't making any sound at all, it looks like kkami was used to all of it already.  
  
hyunjin palmed his face as he shake his head. jino probably learned it from seungmin who's putting baby powder on jino whenever they're going out and ever after bath. poor kkami being held by jino who's putting baby powder on him over the carpet. seungmin will probably order hyunjin to clean the carpet when he finds out.  
  
"baby, baby powder is for baby jino only, okay? it's bad for kkami because the powder could irritate his eyes and nose. do you want kkami to sneeze so much, baby?"   
  
hyunjin went to get the bottle of baby powder from jino and held him to make him stand up before sitting him on the couch as he softly but sternly scolds him. he then went to kkami who shake himself, making the baby powder went into the air and into the carpet, making hyunjin cough.  
  
"aish, kkami" hyunjin hissed. "am i really gonna give you about in the afternoon when minho hyung and jisung are coming over?" he mumbled to himself as he shrugged off the baby powder from kkami.  
  
"i'm sorry, daddy"   
  
hyunjin turned to jino who quietly apologized, he was bowing his head and pouting while doing that finger thing, you know that thing when you stick to pointed fingers to each other? yeah that's it, and how could hyunjin possibly stay annoyed when his child is looking that cute?  
  
"it's fine baby, promise daddy and kkami you won't do it again?" hyunjin said softly. jino looked up and nodded slowly.  
  
"baby jino won't do it again, daddy" jino then stood up and went closed to hyunjin and kkami.  
  
hyunjin smiled when jino petted kkami. "i'm sorry, kkami. jino was bad, you'll still play with baby jino right?" he asked innocently to kkami who was looking up at him too.  
  
hyunjin chuckled and ruffled jino's hair. "of course, baby. kkami will still play with you" he assured enthusiastically, earning a happy smile from jino.  
  
seungmin chuckled heartedly as he stood up, carrying kkami. "baby, your uncle minmin and uncle jiji will be here soon with minjae, could you open the door when they're outside while daddy give kkami a quick shower?" he glanced towards the kitchen and saw seungmin still focused on the snacks he was doing.  
  
"could you do that, baby?" he hummed.  
  
jino beamed and saluted. "roger that, daddy!" he giggled.  
  
the older chuckled as he ruffles jino's hair. he made sure that his child was comfortably playing with a toy car before he pads towards the kitchen where the bathroom they usually baths kkami was. seungmin throws him a raised eyebrow, unamused because he made it clear earlier that hyunjin should stay with jino in the living room.   
  
hyunjin smiled wryly, sighing as he gestured to kkami whom he was holding. "jino practically showers kkami with baby powder, babe" he whined. "now kkami needed a real shower, with water " he huffed, turning to the bathroom.  
  
seungmin snorted as hyunjin strutted, entering the bathroom and shutting the door closed.  
  
"i told you, babe! if you haven't arrived on time kkami would probably end up drowning in baby powder" he said knowingly, enough for hyunjin to hear inside the bathroom.  
  
he ended up chuckling when hyunjin shouted an, "i know, babe! now stop teasing me, finish those snacks you're doing and take a rest!"   
  
seungmin finishes the snacks as he also hears water splashing inside the bathroom. he shakes his head and chuckled after knowing that hyunjin would probably end up soaked after bathing kkami, that always happens when they give kkami a bath, that dog's always jittery when taking a bath that when seungmin and hyunjin baths him, both of them always end up like they also took a shower.   
  
"jino will get the door, papa!"  
  
he smiled fondly as jino yelled from living room when they heard the door bell rang. seungmin rubs his bloated stomach softly as he heard jino's heavy footsteps, probably running to open the door. jino had grown more mature and reliable, while also being mischievous and cheeky. he's still a child after all. jino also grown to be much closer to hyunjin now, of course jino's still close to him, to both of them, but maybe jino had grown fond of hyunjin who always spoil him and somewhat has the same personality of stressing seungmin. well yeah, like daddy, like son. seungmin could only chuckle and shake his head at that thought.  
  
seungmin smiled as felt a kick inside his stomach. "i know right, your brother and daddy are both chaotic, i hope you'll get my braincells and not your dad's, my little angel" he talked to the life inside his stomach, chuckling when there's another kick. "is that you agreeing with me?" he whispered in utter amusement and fond.  
  
rubbing his stomach and talking to the baby in his stomach (read talking behind hyunjin with their second child), seungmin decided to go to the living room when he heard the coming footsteps and shattering while supporting his back, which he always do now because it's kind of hard to walk now without supporting his back for it gives him back ache and discomfort, but it's bearable, everyone knows that it's because of his bloated tummy. he sat down on the long couch, shaking his head when he noticed the baby powder on the carpet that needs to be clean.  
  
not soon after he observed the carpet, jino and their visitors emerge in the living room.  
  
"uncle minnie!"  
  
"aigoo"  
  
seungmin coos as minjae, minho and jisung's two years old son came running to his direction, jumping beside him on the couch and hugging him, giving him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"minjae, goodness, be careful with your uncle minnie's stomach" jisung reminded in distress, reaching for his son and sitting him properly on the couch. seungmin chuckled and piches minjae's cheek affectionately.  
  
"uncle minnie misses you too minjae" he cooed as he turned to jisung and gave him a reassuring smile. "i'm fine, he didn't even bump to my stomach" he chuckled, pertaining to minjae who stood up and went to sit beside jino on the single couch, they're small enough to fit on the single couch.  
  
jisung smiled and took minjae's previous place, minho sitting beside him, looking around.  
  
"where's hyunjin?" the eldest questioned.  
  
seungmin chuckled and gestured to the bathroom at the kitchen, "giving kkami a quick bath, jino showered the poor puppy with baby powder" he told them, gesturing to the baby powder on the carpet, making both laughed.  
  
"well, jino did get his sneakiness from you. won't be surprise if he'll start pulling a prank soon" jisung pointed out as they all laugh, seungmin shaking his head at the thought of jino pranking them. surely that's not impossible to happen.  
  
everyone's attention turned to kkami who came barking and running from the kitchen, hyunjin following suit and as seungmin expected, he's soaking wet.   
  
minho whistled, "wow, wet look" he teased, they all laughed when hyunjin's face turned a slight pink and scowled before turning away and telling them that he'll just change clothes.  
  
"minjae-yah, let's go to my room" jino told excitedly to minjae. "daddy got me new toy cars" he added.  
  
minjae perked up and nodded in enthusiasm, turning to his parents, looking at them and waiting for their permission. minho chuckled and nodded. "go play with your jino hyung, baby"   
  
and with that, the two kids held hands, giggling as they run to the staircase, kkami barking and running after them.   
  
"be careful with the stairs" hyunjin who was coming down of the stairs, reminded the two kids, ruffling their hairs.  
  
"oh, before i forgot, i prepared snacks" seungmin remembered and was about to stand up when both jisung and minho stopped him telling him that they'll get it themselves and that he should rest.  
  
seungmin smiled and just thanked them, hyunjin also helped the two in bringing the snacks and placing them on the center table in the living room. hyunjin also made sure that he bring snacks to jino's room, smiling fondly as he saw jino and minjae playing peacefully with jino's cars and other toys. once he went down to the living room, jisung and minho are sat beside each other on the couch in front of seungmin and are both laughing about something that seungmin was telling them.  
  
"you're making fun of me again and telling them, don't you, babe?" hyunjin accused playfully as he sat beside his husband, one arm automatically finding its way around seungmin's waist.  
  
"maybe" seungmin stuck his tongue out playfully.  
  
"he's telling us that he don't want your second child to inherit your non-existing braincells and i could say that i hope so too" minho chuckled when hyunjin threw him a pillow that he grabbed.  
  
"yah, i have braincells" hyunjin pouted.  
  
"they're just not working" seungmin butted in as they all laughed, well, except hyunjin who was pouting like a duck.  
  
the four of them continued with their conversation, making fun of hyunjin from time to time with seungmin always starting it, hyunjin just letting it slide because that's how much he's whipped for his pregnant husband. they talked from topic to another topic, from family matters to jisung and seungmin talking about pregnancy yet again with minho and hyunjin just listening and mostly butting in on their hardships about their husband's pregnancy, and of course jisung and seungmin just laughing and sticking their tongues out to their significant others.  
  
"it will be your due date soon, oh my time flew so fast" jisung beamed and clapped his hands. "do you guys want your second child to be a girl or a boy?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"oh that? jino wants a little sister" hyunjin shrugged and laughed. "but seungmin and i are fine with either a boy or a girl" he added as he hugged seungmin closely, carefully so that he won't suffocate his husband's tummy.   
  
"well, if seungmin's due date comes, don't faint like i did when jisung gave birth to minjae" minho chuckled as all of them emerged in a fit of laughter, jisung kissing minho's cheek.  
  
"aw, love, that wasn't a pleasant memory but i will always remember how much you panicked as if you were the one who's giving birth" jisung looked at minho with adoration as he pinches the older's cheeks.  
  
they were having a small get together at minho and jisung's house that time when jisung told them that his stomach was aching and that he's gonna give birth, all of them, including felix and chan went panic mode as they all move and helped jisung to minho's car, chan driving the said car because they all doubt that minho could even drive by how anxious he looked that time. the rest followed to the hospital using their own car and when they all arrived there, jisung was at the operating room, not with minho by his side but chan. that's when a nurse told them that minho was in another room because he fainted.   
  
being good friends, they all laughed at that despite of being nervous and excited for jisung giving birth. when jisung had a safe and good delivery for minjae and was finally transferred to a room where he could rest, that's when minho woke up, when he went to jisung's room, the latter was sleeping and when he woke up, minho was crying and apologizing because he wasn't there when his husband gave birth, jisung telling him that it's fine and that minho fainting was actually funny.  
  
"don't worry, minnie, i won't faint like minho hyung" hyunjin chuckled, kissing seungmin's cheek.  
  
"you better not, but oh well, i think that would be really funny if that happens, minho hyung won't be the only one who fainted on their husband giving birth" seungmin stuck his tongue out at him and jisung laughed at their husband who both whined at them.  
  
at that time, they all turned at the direction of the staircase when they all heard footsteps and giggles, the four of them smiling fondly at the sight of jino and minjae going down the stairs, the older of the two holding minjae's hand and helping him go down the steps. kkami went down past them and run towards the single couch, curling there.   
  
"papa, daddy!"   
  
minjae and jino went running towards their parents who opened their arms for them. minjae jumped on minho's lap, same with jino who did the same to hyunjin. seungmin ruffles his child's hair and kissed his cheek with a wide smile.  
  
"why are you and minjae seems excited" seungmin hummed.  
  
"papa, can we play at the park?" jino asked cutely, giving his papa a puppy eyes. seungmin looked up at hyunjin who shrugged at him.  
  
"can we, papa?" this time, minjae asked jisung and gave the same expression as jino.  
  
jisung snorted and looked at seungmin, "should we?" he asked with slight hesitation because seungmin's pregnant.  
  
seungmin shrugged and smiled. "why not? a little walk to the park won't hurt, i need a little exercise" he told, but he frowned slightly and gestured to hyunjin. "but i don't know if this drama llama would let me go to the park" he huffed.  
  
"yah, i'm just worried, you know" hyunjin defended. "but if you want then why not? minjae and jino seem excited, we could bring kkami with us"   
  
seungmin beamed and kissed hyunjin's cheek. "then it's settled, we're going to the park" he cheered along jino and minjae who went down of their daddy's laps and did little celebratory dance in the middle of the living room, their parents laughing in adoration.  
  
"i'll call chan hyung and felix then, i bet they miss these two and want to see them" minho told them, pertaining to jino and minjae.  
  
so that's when both family found themselves at the han river with chan and felix playing tag with jino and minjae, kkami barking and playing with them too, seungmin resting with jisung at a blanket they had set up on the grass, watching the four running around while minho and hyunjin went to grab foods for all of them.  
  
everything seems so peaceful and seungmin never felt this happy before, with his friends and with his own family, everything seems complete. he can't wait for their second child.


	21. chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungmin giving birth to their new baby....or more like, new babies.

hyunjin muttered a thank you as he got his card back from the cashier, he quickly grabbed the plastic bag of strawberries. seungmin wanted strawberries that morning but when hyunjin checked in the fridge, he noticed that they ran of said fruit, so he had no choice but to make a quick stop on the nearest supermarket when seungmin nagged at him for not stacking enough strawberries, saying that if he has enough strength to go out, he'll get the strawberries himself.  
  
hyunjin hopped in his car, putting the plastic bag on the passenger seat. he quickly drove off, not wanting another episode of seungmin nagging at him for keeping him waiting. pulling off smoothly to an allotted parking space in front of their house, hyunjin grabbed the plastic bag and went out of the car.  
  
on his way to their house, he stopped for a moment to answer his phone after seeing jisung's caller id. he chuckled when he heard high pitched voices on the other line, jisung chuckled too.  
  
"its still so hard making them sleep early last night" jisung sighed exasperatedly. "and still when they woke they started running and playing around the house again, geez these children got so much energy in the morning, minho's still sleeping while i need to wake up early just to keep an eye on them and prepare breakfast" he added, more like whined.  
  
hyunjin chuckled heartedly. jino doesn't have school that day, so yesterday he asked if he could have an overnight with minjae, seungmin called jisung and asked if jino could stay over, jisung saying yes immediately because minjae is more than happy to have jino at their house. hyunjin's suppose to get jino later at afternoon.   
  
"thanks for having jino over tho, i can't quiet keep an eye over him because i'm focusing on seungmin at the same time. it will be his due date one of these days so i'm double alert" he muttered softly, putting the plastic bag for a moment to unlock their front door.  
  
"no worries, we understand that you need to give extra care to seungmin. you even took a work from home just to keep an eye on him now that he's giving birth soon " jisung chuckled before hyunjin heard him remind minjae and jino to quiet down.  
  
hyunjin entered their house, getting out of his shoes and proceeding to the living room which he assumed where seungmin was, but the latter wasn't there. his forehead creased, is seungmin at their room? hyunjin shook his head, nope, seungmin can't climb the stairs without his help because of his tummy. at the kitchen then?   
  
"yeah, my secretary's so reliable that i could take a work from home" hyunjin replied to jisung as he proceed to walk to the kitchen.  
  
"it's a nice decision to take a work from home though, even minho hyung did that" jisung chuckled.  
  
"yeah, it—"  
  
hyunjin didn't finish his words when he heard a glass shattered followed by seungmin calling for his name at the kitchen.   
  
"hyunjin!"  
  
the said name's eyes widened as hyunjin felt his heart beating abnormally as he realized what might be the reason for seungmin to scream like that. he had mentally prepare himself before in case this happen, but when he ran inside the kitchen and saw seungmin clutching his stomach, breathing heavily and obviously in pain, it was as if all the preparation that hyunjin did vanished and he's now lost, trying to calm himself because he don't want to faint in nervousness like minho did before.  
  
"hyunjin? what's that? why'd seungmin scream?" jisung asked from the other line, hyunjin remembered that he was still on the phone with jisung. "don't tell me he's giving birth?!" the latter burst.  
  
hyunjin sighed, calming himself. "i think so. i'm bringing him to the hospital now, please take care of jino" he explained quickly, strudging towards seungmin and observing the shattered glass on the floor. hyunjin assumed that seungmin lost his grip on the glass because of the pain on his stomach. he sighed in relief when he observed that seungmin got no bruise or any wounds from the shattered glass.  
  
"alright, don't panic, we'll follow to the hospital later" jisung said quickly.  
  
hyunjin immediately end the call, putting his phone inside his pocket and held seungmin's cheeks, caressing them softly and giving his husband a soft smile before kissing his forehead.  
  
"hyunjin" seungmin groaned again when another wave of pain crushed through him, still breathing heavily.  
  
"i'm bringing you to the hospital, hang in there baby"   
  
hyunjin moved fast, getting his car keys while making a quick call to the hospital to tell them that his husband would be giving birth there (which was easy to arrange because of money and his connection to the hospital) before moving to carry seungmin in bridal style, bringing him outside and putting him on the passenger seat before he circled the car and proceeded to the driver's seat, maneuvering and drove off to the nearest hospital. he was driving but he was constantly looking at seungmin to check on him.  
  
"focus on driving, hyunjin. i'm fine, i can handle this" seungmin reminded him softly while still breathing heavily and caressing his aching stomach, also calming himself. "calm yourself, we're almost there" he added.  
  
hyunjin sighed and turned to seungmin to gave him a quick soft smile before looking back at the road. "i'm sorry, i'm just really nervous, but you're right, i gotta focus and calm myself, don't wanna be like minho hyung"  
  
seungmin chuckled softly at what hyunjin said, but not long after, he's hissing again because of the pain. hyunjin sighed when they stopped in front of the hospital, hospital staffs and nurses are already outside to usher seungmin to the operating room.  
  
the staffs and nurses quickly do their job once seungmin was out of the car, he was put on a stretcher, seungmin was holding on hyunjin's hand tightly as he was brought to the operating room, he whimpered when they were told that hyunjin can't proceed inside the operating room for the mean time because they still need to do and prepare some stuffs.  
  
hyunjin sighed, asking for some minute and held seungmin's hand, squeezing gently and giving his husband a soft kiss on the cheek, seungmin giving him a sad look, still breathing heavily. hyunjin smiled at him softly and gave him a smile on the lips this time before whispering.  
  
"i'll be there soon, baby. don't worry and calm down, hmm? you'll be okay, we'll have our baby soon"  
  
seungmin smiled up at him and nodded. hyunjin gave the younger another kiss on the lips and not soon after, seungmin was brought inside the operating room. hyunjin sighed as a nurse approached him and gave him the things he need to q later when he's already allowed.   
  
hyunjin wore everything he needed and sat on the chairs near the operating room, tapping his foot on the floor, a habit when he's feeling nervous.  
  
"daddy!"   
  
hyunjin stood up and found jino running towards him with minjae, jisung and minho following behind him, along with chan and felix which he assumed jisung called and told them the news.  
  
"daddy, is papa okay?" jino asked softly once he's on hyunjin's arm, carrying him.  
  
hyunjin nodded and kissed his son's cheek. "papa's okay, baby. i'll go to him later so you baby should stay with minjae and your uncles for a while, okay?" hyunjin hummed softly, smiling ang kissing jino's cheek again when he nodded obediently.  
  
"we'll stay at the hospital lobby once you're called inside, hyunjin" chan told him, hyunjin nodded and putting jino down, the baby immediately going to sit beside minjae.  
  
"are you nervous?" felix asked, chuckling softly. hyunjin laughed dryly, obviously nervous. "don't be, we don't want you fainting like minho hyung before" they all chuckled, except for minho who let out a silent protest.  
  
"hey! stop making fun of me fainting before" minho pouted, jisung chuckled and pinched his cheek. "don't worry, love, that scenario never fails to make us laugh" he said cheekily, minho could only huffed but chuckled along them nonetheless.  
  
"mr. hwang? you can proceed inside now" a nurse softly approached hyunjin and told him.  
  
hyunjin nodded quickly and received encouraging words and comforting smiled from their friends, giving jino another kiss and telling him to stay and behave with his uncles, hyunjin put his mask back on and proceeded inside the operating room, he was ushered on a place beside seungmin. hyunjin quickly held his husband's hand and squeeze lightly, whispering a soft, "i'm here now, baby"  
  
seungmin's waist and down was numbed because of the anesthesia. seungmin smiled up at hyunjin squeezing his hand back before he worked on his breathing, taking deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling to calm himself while hyunjin was whispering soft nothings and comforting words to his hear.  
  
"we'll now proceed to the cesarean section" the doctor announced, and on that moment hyunjin felt seungmin held his hand tighter, fingernails digging on his palm but hyunjin didn't mind as he know how nervous seungmin be at that moment. hyunjin's also nervous but he need to be strong for seungmin.  
  
seungmin closed his eyes tight, squeezing and digging his nails on hyunjin's palm, breathing in and out to calm himself when he felt sensations like pulling and pressure on his stomach when the doctors and nurses did their job. hyunjin was beside him, calming him and caressing his hand softly while still whispering calming and comforting words to him.  
  
"almost there, baby" hyunjin whispered when he looked at the clocked and noticed that twenty minutes had already passed.  
  
a relief sighed came out of hyunjin when he heard the song of baby's cries, but he was confused why the cries sounds louder and sounds like it wasn't only one baby.   
  
his eyes widened and his jaw dropped once the surgeon announced the gender of the baby...or more like, babies.  
  
"congratulations, you've got fraternal twins, a girl and a boy"  
  
hyunjin chuckled as he looked down at a tired yet smiling seungmin. "babe, i was just joking when i asked before if we could still make it twins, but looks like fate really do wants us to have twins" he giggled, kissing seungmin's knuckle.  
  
"take a look at the babies, sir"  
  
seungmin felt a tear left his eye as he saw the over the drape. hyunjin was in awe as he looked at the babies, their babies, their children. he wants to hold them but they still can't. the babies were briefly held over the drape, enough for seungmin and hyunjin to see them before they were taken away by the nursery nurse and brought to the nearest warmer were they proceed to do the rest of the procedures needed for the babies.  
  
"they're beautiful" seungmin whispered softly, smiling when hyunjin wiped the tears that fell off again from his eyes.  
  
"they are, babe" hyunjin whispered back.  
  
"we'll now proceed to the suture, sirs" the surgeon announced.  
  
seungmin took a deep sighed, smiling in relief, knowing that hyunjin is beside him and that their twins are delivered safely. the suture lasted for less than 25 minutes and seungmin's stomach was now wrapped with a bandage. he was brought to the post-op area where he was watched for about an hour to ensure that his vital signs are stable and that he aren't bleeding too heavily. after that, seungmin was taken to his postpartum room where he would be staying for four days.  
  
not soon after seungmin was settled in the postpartum room, hyunjin came in, carrying jino. minho came after, also carrying minjae, with jisung, chan and felix. hyunjin sat on the chair beside seungmin's bed, putting jino on his lap, while the others sat on the couche located inside the room.  
  
"papa! are you okay?" jino asked worriedly, seungmin smiled at him and reached to held the baby's hand, his lower body was still numb and he can't really move too much at the moment. "of course, baby. papa's fine, but still need to take a lot of rest" he told jino softly.  
  
"daddy and jino will take care of you, papa!" jino beamed. seungmin chuckled and hummed a soft, "thank you, baby"  
  
not soon after, two nurses came to their room, each of them carrying one baby. jisung stood up and gasped once he saw the babies, the rest of their friends was also shocked and was in awe upon seeing the twins.  
  
"oh my gosh, they're twins!" jisung squealed excitedly as the nurses ushered the babies to seungmin for skin to skin bonding, the babies are each on his side, both are comfortable and in warmth on their papa's side.  
  
everyone in the room are in awe for the twins, felix was taking lots pictures while the others seem to not remove their eyes away from the twins.  
  
"look, baby" hyunjin told jino, gesturing to the twins. "they're your siblings, you'll be a hyung and an oppa" he giggled, seeing jino staring at both of the twins in astonishment.   
  
hyunjin reached his hand to one of the baby and hold the baby's small hand, smiling when the baby hold his to his index finger, his finger looking so big in contrast with the baby's small hands, he felt so giddy and excited at that moment, felix even take a picture of the baby holding his finger.  
  
"we'll bring the twins back to the nursery soon, may we ask what names you want for the twins?" one of the nurse told and asked them politely.  
  
seungmin smiled up at hyunjin. "you should gave them their name, babe, i was the one who gave jino his name, so you should do it now for the twins" he told hyunjin softly.  
  
hyunjin smiled, he had been thinking of names ever since he learned that seungmin was pregnant, he never expected that they'll be having twins so he haven't think of a name for twins, but fortunately, the twins are fraternal boy and girl and he had been thinking names for both boys and girls before, so he smiled when he decided and announced the name of their twins.  
  
"hwang jiyoo for the girl and hwang jiwoo for the boy"   
  
the nurse quickly write down the names, showing hyunjin to check if the spelling are right, hyunjin smiled and nodded when he checked the names. seungmin smiled to hyunjin.  
  
"the names are beautiful" seungmin hummed.  
  
"like you, babe" hyunjin said back cheekily.  
  
all their friends cheered and cringed at the same time at hyunjin's way of flirting, even the nurses inside laughed along them before not soon after, they got the babies back and taken them back to the nursery room.  
  
seungmin and hyunjin's gaze met and a smile automatically crept out of their lips, both contented and happy with the life they're sharing with jino and their friends, and now with their twins.


	22. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one last glance to the hwang family.

"jino oppa! play with jiyoo and jiwoo!"   
  
seungmin and hyunjin sat with each other on the couch, the older's arms was around seungmin's waist, hugging him close and being his usual clingy self as they watch their two year old twins annoy their now six year old brother, jino who was sat on the floor and peacefully solving a puzzle placed on the coffee table. jiyoo and jiwoo stood like sims beside each other in front of jino as they wait for their brother to pay attention to the both of them.  
  
the twins were playing with kkami earlier while jino was alone on his puzzle, but jiwoo, being fond of their older brother, told jiyoo that they should play with jino and jiyoo having a personality like his uncle jisung, agreed and is now the one who's pestering or more like persuading jino to play with them.   
  
fortunately, the oldest of the three got a patience as long as seungmin's patience, he could literally cope up with how loud and chaotic his twin siblings are, or maybe he's already used to minjae who has a personality closed to the twins.   
  
jino looked up at the twins and gave them a soft smile, which earned excited giggles and beams from the twins, knowing that jino will play with them.  
  
"wanna play hide and seek?" jino asked them, standing up and straightening his shirt. the twins looked at each other, smiling before looking back at jino and nodding enthusiastically. jino ruffled both their hairs.   
  
"go hide, i'll count from one to ten" jino told the twins, turning around and closing his eyes as he started counting.  
  
seungmin giggled as he watched jiyoo whispering to jiwoo, probably whispering where they should hide, the younger of the twins nodded, giggling as both of them ran upstairs, kkami running after them, fortunately not barking. seungmin already knew that they'll hide at his and hyunjin's room, that's probably their favorite hiding spot whenever they're playing hide and seek.  
  
jino finished counting, looking around but then he giggled and looked upstairs, even him knew that the twins would probably hide there, that's why he proceeded upstairs. hyunjin and seungmin both laughing when they heard jiyoo and jiwoo squealing, probably because their brother had found them. seungmin shook his head as they heard their children's loud giggles and even some bantering at their room, the three children would probably stay at the room and play there, they have their playroom but they somehow always play at their parents' room.  
  
"i just hope that the twins won't make a mess in our room" seungmin sighed, but there's a fond smile plastered on his lips.  
  
"they'll probably just gonna play with your plushies, babe. i don't even know why you still have so many of those" hyunjin chuckled, nuzzling on seungmin's shoulder.  
  
"they're cute, okay? who says that old people can't collect plushies?" seungmin countered, slapping hyunjin's arms when he laughed at him.  
  
"i literally said nothing" hyunjin whispered. "jino's with the twin, he won't let anything bad happen to them you know" he added, hugging seungmin tighter.  
  
the younger of the two hummed. "right, but we both know jino's still a kid, he may be older and more mature than the twins but you know he's still a kid who'd want to play and have fun" seungmin pointed out, hyunjin humming in acknowledgement.  
  
"except that jino's a kid who's having fun while being mature at the same time. come on, i wasn't even that mature at that age" hyunjin told softly.  
  
"touche"  
  
jino, for a six year old child is very mature and has a wide perspective in things. the kid literally knows how to analyze things and know any consequences that might happen in everything he'll do, even seungmin can't help but still be amaze everytime jino will show how matured he is over other kids his age. jino's already in first grade and he's top of the class as what his teacher had reported to seungmin and hyunjin. jino's really smart for his age, he has an intellect closed to kids in third grade.   
  
"jino definitely got your maturity and perspective" hyunjin said softly, seungmin humming and chuckling afterwards while he nuzzled closed to hyunjin.  
  
"and the twins definitely took after your crackheadness and dramatic ass" seungmin deadpanned, hyunjin chuckling and letting out a silent protest, moving away from seungmin's shoulder and pouting at the younger.  
  
"at least they got something from me" hyunjin beamed cheekily.  
  
seungmin pinched hyunjin's cheeks playfully, "of all the things that they could get from you, really those?" he joked, and hyunjin being his dramatic self just let out another silent complaint.  
  
and yep, opposite jino are the twins who got their playfulness from their daddy, those two definitely knows their way over anything and putting up drama just to get what they want, no doubt that they're hyunjin's children. the twins are also way louder and playful than their older brother. despite jiyoo and jiwoo having opposite sex, they're playing along too well and seungmin haven't seen them fight or something before, they're totally inseparable. jiyoo, being the few seconds older among the twins, is always the one who bring jiwoo along with her ideas, whether they're good or crazy ideas, jiwoo's always after her, a typical twin brother.  
  
"come on, let's make lunch"   
  
seungmin got out of hyunjin's hug, rolling his eyes when he saw the pout on hyunjin's lips, but he soon leaned down and peck the older's lips. he let out a tiny giggle when hyunjin beamed and immediately stood up.  
  
"let's go make lunch!" hyunjin exclaimed with to much confidence but be then frowned seconds after, muttering a, "i remembered i can't cook"   
  
seungmin chuckled and patted hyunjin's cheeks softly. "jinnie, i'm not making you cook, i'll just make you cut vegetables, that's what you always do when i'm cooking and that's literally the only thing you can do in the kitchen, aside from making ramyeon" he added with a slight teasing tone.  
  
shugging, hyunjin showed a cheeky smile. "at least i'm cutting the vegetables, not my fingers" he said cheekily.  
  
seungmin rolled his eyes and padded towards the kitchen, hyunjin tailing him.  
  
"let's make curry rice and jjapchae, the kids have been requesting that" seungmin told softly as he got the needed ingredients while hyunjin get the things they needed for cooking.  
  
hyunjin did his job of cutting meats and vegetables while seungmin did the rest as the main chef. cooking with seungmin is one of hyunjin's favorite moment when he's off work even though he's not that skilled in the kitchen and just helping seungmin with small things. but still, he enjoy everything he do with seungmin, especially that they rarely have alone time because they literally have three children. every single seconds alone with seungmin is important to hyunjin. don't get him wrong though, he enjoys having his children's presence as much as he enjoys seungmin's presence, but you know...hyunjin has his needs that only seungmin could provide.  
  
"hey, stop spacing out and go get the kids" seungmin nudged hyunjin.  
  
the older of the two snapped out of his thoughts, he didn't even realized the time and seungmin is now preparing the table.  
  
"yah! earth to hwang hyunjin?" seungmin snapped his fingers in front of hyunjin who's getting lost in his thoughts again. "didn't i tell you to go get the kids?" he raised the older a brow.  
  
hyunjin nodded, laughing awkwardly. "r-right, i'll go get them" he muttered and turned to go upstairs, seungmin's eyes following him in confusion but shrugging, hyunjin spacing out is nothing new.  
  
"daddy! look! jiyoo is making jino hyung pretty" jiwoo beamed when he saw hyunjin entering their room.  
  
hyunjin chuckled as he saw jino sitting unbothered on the bed, reading a children's book while jiyoo was behind him, fixing his hair and tying it with the hair tie hyunjin presumed she got from a drawer where seungmin kept jiyoo's girly stuffs. jiwoo ran to hyunjin who immediately carried him.  
  
"you guys are having fun, aren't you?" hyunjin giggled, kissing jiwoo's cheek, the youngest giggling and beaming a loud, "yes!"  
  
"well, let's now go downstairs and eat lunch, your papa will be mad if any of you will skip lunch" hyunjin softly announced.  
  
jiyoo clapped, finishing her job on jino's hair, before standing up and jumping off the bed to go to hyunjin, looking up at him. "let's eat lunch!" she said excitedly, hyunjin chuckled, reaching down and raffling her hair.  
  
"jino oppa, let's go! let's show papa how pretty i made your hair" jiyoo giggled, running to jino who's now standing and had put the children's book away. jiyoo reaching to hold his hand. hyunjin may be whipped from seungmin, but he's as whipped from their children.  
  
"okay, let's go! me and papa made curry rice and jjapchae!" hyunjin announced excitedly.  
  
the three children cheered and in a flash, jino and jiyoo ran out of the room first, with kkami barking and running after them, leaving jiwoo and hyunjin. hyunjin laughed and turned to jiwoo.  
  
"let's go, baby" he cooed, brushing his nose with jiwoo's who giggled and nodded, pointing to the direction of the door.  
  
"let's go, daddy!"   
  
hyunjin read from a book before that "if something is really meant to be, fate will find its way to bring that something together in place", and for him, it was indeed right, it may sounds cliche but he's really happy that him and seungmin are meant for each other, and he's even thankful for his parents, because if not for them taking him away for seungmin, there's a possibility that they won't be like this at all.  
  
there's nothing more that hyunjin could wish for, having seungmin, and their child, jino, jiyoo, and jiwoo is everything that he could wish for. as long as he's with them, as long as they're together, as long as they're complete, hyunjin will always be happy and contented.  
  
"hyunjin, jiwoo, go here now!" seungmin called hyunjin who was still carrying jiwoo and standing at the last step of the stairs, watching seungmin talking with happily with jino and jiyoo.  
  
"we're coming!" hyunjin chirped, before running towards the kitchen, jiwoo yelping and giggling while his daddy did so.  
  
"yah, if jiwoo fall, i'll make sure that you won't be seeing the next sunset, hwang hyunjin" seungmin softly scolded, getting jiwoo from hyunjin and settling the baby on his designated chair beside jiyoo.  
  
hyunjin only chuckled and hugged seungmin, "nah, as if i'll let him fall. and you love me so much, so can't really kill me or something" he said cheekily.  
  
seungmin rolled his eyes at him but chuckled. "well, whatever, sit down and eat"  
  
"i love you" hyunjin said to seungmin out of nowhere, hugging him tighter, he giggled when he saw seungmin turning red. they may be old now but they still have the same effect to each other, still completely whipped for each other.  
  
"i love you too" seungmin whispered back, kissing the latter's cheeks, they both smiled at each other, but then, as usual, there was their child to interrupt them.  
  
"papa, daddy! we're hungry!" jiyoo complained, jino and jiwoo agreeing, nodding their head. these three could really have the same attitude when it comes to interrupting their parents during their lovey dovey moments with each other.  
  
seungmin and hyunjin both laughed at they took their seats. they may be one chaotic family, but they're all contented and happy.  
  
they're each other's home, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! finally done with this one too. thank you for reading, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> advance apology for the errors and wrong grammars hehe


End file.
